Wake up
by Alilium
Summary: Le combat mené contre les moissonneurs a été rude et nombreux sont ceux qui y ont laissé leur vie. C'est un lendemain victorieux pour chacun, mais empreint de douleur pour beaucoup. A bord du Normandy, personne ne sait ce qu'il advenu du commandant Shepard et cela en affect plus d'un. FemshepXkaidan, Jane Shepard: stellaire, héros de guerre, fin rouge
1. On vous attend

**Chapter 1 :**

_Il y a des causes pour lesquelles on se bat avec acharnement, corps et âme au point de s'y perdre soi-même, tout donner, jusqu'au sacrifice ultime. C'est un peu le résumé de l'histoire du commandant Shepard, ou du moins des quatre dernières années de sa vie. Quoi donc aurait pu laisser penser, qu'une simple recrue de l'alliance parmi tant d'autres, pourrait à ce point marquer son époque et bouleverser les choses, une simple stellaire, qui plus est une femme. Peut-on vraiment croire que chaque personne est prédestinée à une vie déjà toute tracée, Jane était-elle condamnée à mourir pour l'humanité, la galaxie… et ce avant même de naître ? Il ne s'agira pas là d'une question rhétorique, car personne n'en connaît la réponse, pas même moi. Elle aura tout simplement écrit son nom dans l'histoire de la race humaine et bien au-delà encore. Dans les heures les plus sombres, elle a su ramener l'espoir et rassembler krogans, turiens, quariens etc… _À_ jamais dans les mémoires le commandant Jane Shepard demeurera le premier spectre humain, le héros de la citadelle, la destructrice des récolteurs, la sauveuse de la galaxie, celle qui aura mis un terme à la menace des moissonneurs._

Il ne sait pas l'heure qu'il peut bien être, ni même depuis combien de temps exactement il s'obstine à tenter de s'endormir en vain. Quand il a la chance (et encore ici le mot et mal choisi) de trouver le sommeil, c'est de nouveau pour être gagné par ses mêmes cauchemars qui le hantent et ne lui laissent aucun répit. Déjà par le passé, il avait connu une période similaire, celle qui avait suivi sa mort à elle… Elle, celle-là même dont cette seule entente de son nom, l'ébranlait jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme pour le replonger dans cette détresse dans laquelle il se trouvait depuis des jours déjà. On dit que parfois, il est bien mieux de ne pas savoir, cependant l'ignorance peut devenir oppressante, insupportable. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était advenu d'elle et cela le rongeait. Comme tant d'autres, il était presque déjà résigné, plus rien ne portait à croire que celle qu'il avait aimée, était encore de ce monde… Il l'avait déjà perdue une fois et à l'époque, cela l'avait totalement détruit, durant deux années, sa vie n'était désormais qu'un vaste voile brumeux, sans plus rien à quoi s'accrocher, il était alors devenu une épave. Une machine qui avançait machinalement et obéissait sans broncher, en soi, un parfait soldat pour l'alliance, puis petit à petit, il avait tenté de se ressaisir et de reprendre une vie normale. Mais… Il avait fallu qu'elle réapparaisse elle, à cet instant précis, pour que tout soit remis en question et que plus rien n'est de sens.

_Leur première retrouvaille avait un mot parfait pour la décrire, "amer". C'était sur Horizon, il y a de cela presque un an à présent, il s'était retrouvé face à elle sans vraiment s'y attendre, s'était bien sans savoir que de son côté, cette dernière n'ignorait rien de sa présence sur cette planète. Il avait déjà entendu quelques rumeurs sur son retour, elle qui avait été laissée pour morte durant près de deux ans, faisait mystérieusement réapparition et ce d'une manière plus qu'inexpliquée. Ce jour-là, il avait été traversé par toute une vague de sentiments aussi divergents les uns que les autres, la joie, l'effroi, la colère, le mépris… Il avait tout d'abord gagné ses bras dans une étreinte plus que sincère, après quoi il avait laissé éclater sa rage, qui était alors plus que justifiée en vue des circonstances et cela, même Shepard le savait. Il ne lui avait épargné aucune parole et lui avait fait part de toute sa désapprobation, c'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'elle avait ainsi tenu tête à son ancien commandant. S'il avait su quel impact ses paroles auraient pas la suite sur la jeune femme, aurait-il prit soin de les mesurer, cela n'est pas certain. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette date resterait gravée dans leur esprit à tous deux et ce comme un bien mauvais souvenir, des regrets pour l'un et de la douleur pour l'autre._

_Encore une chose que Kaidan ne pourrait se pardonner et qui viendrait s'ajouter à la longue liste qu'il possédait déjà. Après la destruction du Normandy, Kaidan n'avait blâmé personne, pas même Joker qu'il aurait pu considérer comme responsable. Même si le seul coupable était bien là les récolteurs, mais là encore à l'époque, ils ignoraient tout simplement jusqu'à leur existence. Non, le seul auquel il avait fait des reproches, s'était bien à lui-même. Pour ne pas avoir été capable de la sauver, elle, de la protéger, même si l'on pouvait dire que la tâche qu'il s'était fixée était bien rude, car le commandant Shepard n'en avait jamais fait qu'à sa tête et n'aurait jamais souhaité que quelqu'un tente de prendre en main sa sécurité. Il avait obéi à ses ordres, lorsque celle-ci lui avait ordonné de rejoindre les navettes de secours et de quitter le vaisseau, bien qu'il s'était montré plus que réticent à cette idée et avait tenté tant bien que mal de la convaincre de revenir sur sa décision. Il se souvenait encore aujourd'hui du dernier regard alors imperceptible sous son casque, qu'elle lui avait lancé, se retournant vers lui. Cette image l'avait marqué à jamais et durant ses deux années de deuil jusqu'à aujourd'hui encore, cette vision n'avait de cesse de le hanter._

_La période qui avait suivi Horizon, n'avait été que trouble et vide de sens pour chacun, le major Alenko avait pourtant finit par envoyer un message. Lequel signifiait brièvement mais sans aucun doute, des excuses qui se voulaient sincères. À travers ses lignes, qu'il avait au combien peiné à écrire, Kaidan avait tenté de se faire le plus honnête possible, lui faisant part de ce à quoi sa vie s'était résumée suite à sa disparition. Il lui montrait tout simplement, qu'au beau milieu de tout cela il était au moins autant, voire peut-être même encore plus perdu qu'elle-même. Après quoi, plus rien ne se passa, il ne sut jamais véritablement qu'elle avait été la réaction première de Shepard à la lecture de ce message. Elle n'avait à vrai dire jamais donné de réponse et lui n'avait pas non plus écrit par la suite. Et c'est ainsi que pendant près de six mois, l'un et l'autre s'étaient comme effacé de la vie de chacun, sans pour autant vraiment en disparaître. Le trentenaire avait simplement eu vent de l'arrestation du premier spectre humain et de la saisie du Normandy SR-2, suite à l'explosion d'un relais cosmodésique près de la planète des butariens et qui avait causé la mort de plus de 30 000 personnes. Nombreux étaient ceux qui ignorait qu'en faisant cela, le commandant Shepard leur avait simplement à tous sauvé la vie, qu'elle avait ainsi empêché l'arrivée prématuré des moissonneurs. La jeune femme avait alors fait son retour sur terre, plus exactement au QG de l'alliance, sous la surveillance du lieutenant James Vega. Où elle devait prochainement répondre de ses actes. À ce moment-là, Kaidan était alors bien trop occupé par ses affaires personnelles, pour prêter à cette affaire toute l'attention qu'elle aurait surement mériteé. En effet, l'amiral Anderson l'avait convié, (quoique cela relevât plus exactement d'un ordre) à prendre la tête de la division biotique des affaires spéciales de l'Alliance, ce qui l'élevait par la suite au grade de major. Il n'avait alors plus entendu que quelques brigues de phrases au sujet de Shepard, affirmant que celle-ci s'avérait vraisemblablement être soutenu par l'amirale Anderson et quelques rumeurs disaient encore que c'était à sa connaissance des moissonneurs qui lui avait permis de ne pas finir en prison ou pire._

_Cependant, celui-ci ne tarderait pas à être mêlé à cette affaire, car il se vit appelé à témoigner au sujet de son expérience sur les moissonneurs par le tribunal de l'alliance. Journée qui s'avérerait être le point décisif de nombreux changements et le début d'une période noire, qui obligerait chacun à ouvrir les yeux. Ce fut au détour d'un couloir qu'il croisa le commandant Shepard, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois et cela lui asséna un coup violent, comme une vilaine piqure de rappel. Mais à peine avaient-ils eu le temps d'échanger trois phrases que chacun devait déjà repartir de son côté. Il y avait comme quelque chose d'étrange cependant ce jour-là, comme une agitation inquiétante et oppressante, chacun se mouvait maladroitement au milieu des autres, sans vraiment pourtant savoir ce qui se profilait. Mais cela, il le serait bien assez tôt, les moissonneurs étaient là, personne n'était prêt et le carnage allait commencer de toute part, aux quatre coins de la galaxie._

Mais aujourd'hui, toutes ses peurs, toutes ses inquiétudes qui pour beaucoup ne sont plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, elles n'ont plus aucune signification pour lui. Il vient d'apprendre que sa mère va bien, cela devrait pourtant le réjouir, mais il n'en est rien, la boule qui s'est formée dans sa gorge s'obstine à demeurer à cette place. Devant autrui, il est placide, de marbre, il donne l'illusion de. Il n'a plus soufflé mot depuis des jours.

_Pendant un moment, il en avait été de même pour tout l'équipage du Normandy, une espèce de trouble qui s'était installé, une tristesse à l'heure de la victoire. Drôle de chose qu'est la vie, le jour nouveau qu'il avait tant espéré et pour lequel ils s'étaient tous battus, était bien là, ils auraient dû chanter, danser, crier, mais non… Ses premiers instants unanimes devaient être destinés à tous ceux qui ne reviendraient pas et qui avaient sacrifié leur vie pour cette guerre. On s'était donc pressé et rassemblé au pont résidentiel, devant le monument aux morts ou trônait déjà une liste bien trop longue de toutes ses personnes. Au son milieu, on venait tout juste d'y ajouter la plaque portant de l'amirale Anderson, grand homme, qui avait mené la résistance sur terre, tout au long de cette guerre. Un silence pesant se faisait sentir au sein de ce couloir, où des câblages pendaient de toute part suite aux quelques dommages qu'avait subis le Normandy._

_De Tali, Garrus, Liara, James, Samantha Traynor à Joker, ils étaient tous là sans exception, seules manquaient deux personnes. L'intelligence artificielle du vaisseau, IDA et le leader de cette guerre, le commandant Jane Shepard. C'est alors qu'ils étaient tous ainsi tête baissée, que lui s'avança, une longue plaque de forme rectangulaire d'un bleu gris presque lazuli entre les mains, les yeux orientés à gauche, les épaules courbées, les traits tirés, le regard vide. Il releva tout juste le visage, pour porter son attention aux lettres qui se dessinaient sur l'objet qui se tenait entre ses doigts, "Commander Shepard" écrit en blanc. Arrêtant sa marche juste devant le panneau qui se trouvait devant lui, il parcourut la plaque d'un bref geste affectueux de la main, puis il s'arrêta sur le nom. Comme traversé par un soudain sentiment de paix, de sérénité, il relève totalement la tête, inspire un grand coup et un sourire bref s'esquisse alors sur ses lèvres. Puis sans vraiment que personne ne comprenne pourquoi, il se retire, omettant d'accrocher la plaque, qu'il emmène alors avec lui, aucun d'entre eux n'ose l'arrêter._

_Pourtant tout cela n'a duré que le temps d'un instant, cette mélancolie, cette détresse qui l'avait accompagné et ce depuis que le destin de Shepard avait semblé plus qu'incertain aux yeux de tous et qui avaient disparues en ce court moment de répit et de paix. Ils n'avaient pas mis longtemps avant de le regagner, puis tous autour de lui avaient comme tourné la page, sans oublier le commandant pour autant. Mais tous savaient très bien qu'il n'était pas acceptable d'attendre d'hypothétiques nouvelles qui ne viendraient peut-être jamais, puis chacun à leur tour s'était fait une raison et même lui au fond le savait bien. Oui… il le savait pertinemment, que sans doute jamais il ne la révérait, elle, ou encore cette intonation imposante dont-elle usait devant un politicien ou un assaillant, cette assurance dont-elle faisait toujours preuve, ce courage, cette force, cette ténacité à toute épreuve, ce petit air maladroit qu'elle prenait parfois avec lui, ses sourires rares et par conséquent au combien précieux… Et pourtant il ne pouvait, pour lui le temps s'était arrêté, il ne se résignerait pas à la sortir de sa tête qui n'en pouvait pourtant plus, s'était impossible. Il la détestait et la chérissait à la fois dans un cycle continu. Il la haïssait pour l'avoir abandonné encore une fois, il l'aimait pour ce qu'elle était, pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour chacun d'entre eux._

_Chacun s'attelait à la tâche qui était plus qu'imposante et fastidieuse, le Normandy avait subi quelques graves dommages. Des réparations s'imposaient s'ils voulaient pouvoir un jour décoller de cette planète au décor champêtre pour regagner la terre. Toute communication avec l'extérieur semblait impossible, les radios vocales ne fonctionnaient plus, l'extranet avait été inutilisable durant un moment. Si eux-mêmes étaient encore guettés par le chagrin, ils n'en laissaient pour autant rien paraître. Kaidan lui-même jouait se double jeu, impassible, il était comparable à une armoire à glace. Seule la nuit qui n'était que tourment pour lui, révélait ses véritables sentiments et faisait ressortir de lui quelques réactions, comme des mouvements violents et incontrôlés, des râles discrets et à peine perceptibles que cependant ses voisins de couchettes parvenaient quelques fois à entendre._

Et oui, ce soir-là encore, il est gagné par cette même détresse, tout est sombre dans le dortoir, seul le son de sa respiration résonne dans la pièce, il est seul. Préférant s'isoler, il a quitté le mess sur le coup des 19h30, pour se coucher à 20h00. Mais pourquoi se jeter dans ses tourments à cœur perdu, s'il sait lui-même que la nuit ne fera que le terrasser davantage, parce que peut-être qu'en fin de compte, faire bonne figure et bien plus pire encore. Cela fait près de deux heures qu'il se tourne et se retourne dans sa couchette, mais cela il n'en sait rien, comme cela a déjà été dit, toute notion de temps est absente. Dans sa tête reviennent encore ses images, Shepard se retournant vers lui dans les brasiers du Normandy premier du nom, puis encore une fois cette dernière se retournant pour courir et atteindre le rayon qui la mènera à la citadelle, devant ce moissonneur qui la guette comme une proie facile. Il a eu beau lui demander de ne pas l'abandonner, cela ne l'a pas arrêtée et pourquoi ? Parce que c'est Shepard tout simplement. Elle lui a juste dit « Quoiqu'il se passe, Je vous aime… pour toujours… », Mais à quoi cela rime à présent, que peut-il en faire. Maintenant qu'il est seul avec ses tourments. Il s'était promis que cela ne se reproduirait pas, il s'était juré de ne plus la laisser partir seule ainsi, l'erreur qu'il avait commise sur le premier Normandy, avait été réitéré. Il avait eu beau tendre la main vers elle, elle était tout de même partie. Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire après tout, blessé comme il était, toute personne sensée savait bien qu'il n'aurait rien pu changer. Mais avec ses regrets, sa vision était obstruée et cette perte était insupportable, tout autant que ce vide et cette douleur qui tenaillait son cœur.

La gorge sèche et fatigué comme il est, il se lève dans l'optique de gagner le couloir pour atteindre les toilettes des hommes afin de se rafraichir. Il glisse alors de nouveau ses pieds dans ses bottes, ayant gardé son uniforme au demeurant, il quitte alors le dortoir et jette un bref coup d'œil autour de lui. La lumière blanche est aveuglante, au loin, il peut apercevoir la porte de l'ascenseur, on entend par une mouche voler. Il fait alors quelques pas en avant, jusqu'à arriver à hauteur du mémoriale, il n'y a pas un chat dans les croisements. Soudain le major finit par se questionner sur la raison de cette absence, interloqué, il décide de gagner l'ascenseur en direction de la passerelle, toujours avec ce même air défait. Tandis que la machine continue sa trajectoire, quelques sons lui parviennent enfin, joyeux, des rires. « Voilà qu'ils se sont décidé à faire la fête ! » se dit-il à lui-même, tout cela ne pouvait durer éternellement. Son cœur se sert, il n'a plus aucun goût pour ce genre de rassemblement, pour la musique ou même quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il appuie machinalement sa main droite contre la paroi froide de l'ascenseur, afin de garder son équilibre. Soudain les deux portes s'ouvrent avec fracas. Et le second spectre humain tomber nez à nez avec la presque totalité des membres de l'équipage. Tous collés les uns aux autres, dans des embrassades joyeuses, les yeux pétillants, le rire portant. Incrédule, Kaidan se faufile à l'extérieur de la machine, bien décider à demander quelle est la cause de cette réjouissance soudaine. Joker lui-même est de la partie, lui qui est pourtant surement aussi affligé que lui par la mort d'IDA cette fois, il sourit comme jamais et lance quelques blagues. De plus en plus troublé, le major cligne des yeux, tandis que l'on daigne enfin remarquer sa présence. Aussitôt un silence se fait, plus personne n'ose souffler mot, est-ce lui, ou il vient de perturber leur petite fête. Alors qu'il s'apprête à rebrousser le chemin, quelqu'un l'interpelle pourtant, ce qui le fige sur place, il se retourne alors et remarque une main sur son épaule. Joker s'est approché de lui, un faible sourire dessiné sur son visage cette fois. Le fixant droit dans les yeux, il finit par parler. **« ****On vient de recevoir un message de l'amiral Hackett... Elle est vivante Kaidan… Elle est vivante !****»**.


	2. Le réveil

**Chapter 2 :**

Ses lieux majestueux qui se trouvaient autrefois aux confins de la galaxie, empreins de connaissances de plusieurs cycles s'étant précédés et pour qui il y avait de cela encore peu de temps pour autant que l'on en dise, était encore source d'émerveillement et de renouveau pour les humains. Cette station aux bras déployés lorsqu'elle ne subissait aucune menace apparente et qui était comme le QG de l'union concilienne. Elle qui se trouvait autrefois dans le système de la nébuleuse du serpent, et qui brillait par sa grandeur, sa technologie accrue et son ensemble paisible et au combien magnifique, nid de millier d'habitants, la Citadelle. Elle errait à présent, semblable à un fantôme au-dessus de la terre, système d'Hélios, délabrée, calcinée de toutes parts. Elle qui avait éveillé tant de curiosité et qui avait semblé indestructible, fabriquée dans cette même matière inconnue, que celle dont était faite les relais cosmodésiques. Le creuset avait pourtant réussi à en venir à bout, de tous ses appareils dont la galaxie tout entière dépendait. Sa beauté et sa grandeur du passé s'était estompées, comme envolée, à présent elle était comme un vieux tas d'immondices, incarnation parfaite de cette guerre et que tous voulaient oublier.

En son sein, il était dur à croire que l'on puisse encore trouver âme qui vive, après la telle déferlante d'énergie qui avait été déployée par le creuset. Arme dévastatrice qui devait venir à bout des moissonneurs et qui de même y était parvenu.

L'air est affreusement lourd, pire que cela, il n'y en pas, va-t-elle connaître le même supplice qu'à été celui de sa première mort, emprisonnée dans ce casque ne recevant plus d'oxygène et appelée par ce reflexe humain qu'est celui de respirer ? Implacable la sentence serait-elle, la ramenait-on à un destin qui était le sien et qu'elle n'aurait peut-être jamais dû quitter ?

Était-elle consciente à cette heure, ou n'était-ce qu'une illusion, un subterfuge, un souvenir ? N'avait-elle pas déjà trépassé ? Mais pourtant ses yeux papillotaient encore, faiblement mais certainement, tout semblait alors si lointain. Elle était incapable de penser, pas même une seule seconde, le corps engourdie, piégé en sa moitié par une lourde pierre. Celle-ci était venue s'abattre sur elle après l'explosion, que Shepard avait-elle-même provoquée. La commandant s'était vue projeter des mètres plus loin, soufflée par la déferlante, elle avait presque immédiatement perdu connaissance, pendant que tout ce qui l'entourait se désagrégeait et se détruisait tant et plus. Le lourd morceau de roche était alors tombé d'on ne sait où et se dressait à présent comme un mur couché sur ses jambes, sans doute lui avait-il pourtant permis d'éviter quelques autres projectiles.

C'était comme si toute partie de son corps était déconnectée d'elle-même, pas un seul doigt ne daignait se mouvoir, seuls ses yeux répondaient encore et ce brièvement à tel point que tout ce qui l'entourait ne faisait que vaciller d'un côté puis de l'autre. Elle tentait de respirer sans en avoir conscience, mais la présence d'oxygènes était plus que minime et loin d'être de la meilleure qualité possible, elle suffoquait. Sa tête la lancinait, seule chose qu'elle ressentait encore dans cette enveloppe charnelle presque totalement anesthésiée. « Est-ce comme cela que je vais mourir ?... » Se dit-elle enfin pour elle seule, au fin fond de son esprit. Petit à petit, les formes se troublaient et s'assombrissaient, jusqu'à ce que tout son environnement se retrouve couvert d'un voile noir, rien n'avait changé pourtant, elle avait juste fermé les yeux…

Après cette nouvelle perte de conscience, c'était comme si son esprit avait vogué aux quatre coins du monde, parfois venait jusqu'à elle quelques brouhahas, qui pouvaient alors s'apparenter à des paroles proférées par des inconnus. De temps à autres elle apercevait comme des flashs blancs de passages, parsemés de petites ombres, comparables à des mouvements furtifs, puis de nouveau elle sombrait totalement et inlassablement. Elle n'avait plus aucune notion de quoi que soit, plus de penser… Tout cela était juste bien étrange, inconnu, pour autant pas déplaisant, cela revenait à être là sans vraiment l'être, à vrai dire c'était même reposant. Elle se sentait comme bercée, ancrée dans une léthargie profonde, dont elle ne voulait à présent plus s'échapper. Cependant quoi qu'elle fasse, plus les jours passaient et plus ce petit cocon, cette bulle qu'elle s'était formée, se fragilisait, la lumière se faisait de plus en plus claire et il semblait que petit à petit ses sens s'éveillaient de nouveau, jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne totalement conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Inconditionnellement ou instinctivement pourtant, elle tentait de lutter tant et plus pour ne pas se rapprocher de cette lueur qui l'appelait toujours plus fort, avait-elle peur de ce qui se dessinerait à la sortie, avait-elle des doutes sur la véracité de ses actes…. Mais où allait-elle d'ailleurs ? Elle n'en savait rien, la vie ? Non la thèse de la mort était bien plus probable, était-elle dans un entre-deux ? Aucune réponse, le seul moyen de le savoir, serait bien d'aller s'en assurer par soi-même.

Un jour pourtant, cette lumière qu'elle avait entraperçu de nombreuses fois, se fit tout à coup étincelante, aveuglante, d'une blancheur incandescente. Au-delà de cette source brillante, quelque chose d'autre résonnait, quelque chose de saccadé et qui s'accélérait tant et plus, une respiration... sa respiration. Son souffle battait comme celui d'un enfant venant tout juste de s'éveiller, ou se remettant d'une peur soudaine. Elle mit un instant à comprendre qu'elle venait d'ouvrir les yeux, brouillé, tout était brouillé. Puis sans prévenir des dizaines de choses lui revinrent à l'esprit, des choses dont elle n'avait plus eu conscience depuis bien longtemps, son nom, son prénom, tout ce qui pouvait bien la concerner. Une inquiétude naissante se fraya un chemin en elle, quand ce seul mot lui vint à l'esprit, "moissonneur".

Instinctivement Shepard se dresse comme un piquet, elle retrouve l'usage de ses bras en une fraction de seconde, sans pour autant ne pas ressentir une douleur lancinante à celui de gauche. Aussitôt elle porte sa main droite sur celui-ci, puis perdant tout appui, elle retombe en arrière sur quelque chose de mou, un oreiller. Au loin lui parviennent des bruits de pas, toujours plus proche, puis enfin quelqu'un fait irruption dans la pièce. L'inconnu scrute le commandant comme une bête curieuse, le premier spectre humain tente de nouveau de se redresser vainement, sans pour autant quitter son voisin des yeux. La seconde personne est une femme, vraisemblablement une infirmière à en juger pas sa blouse blanche, elle finit par sourire et s'approche doucement de Jane, avec une sorte d'admiration certaine. Shepard ne sait pourquoi, mais elle ne l'aime pas, elles n'ont pourtant même pas échangé une seule phrase. L'héroïne tente de gagner son calme, il faut tout d'abord qu'elle comprenne enfin cette fichue situation, qu'elle mette des mots dessus. L'infirmière finit par arrêter sa marche et pose une main sur l'épaule droite de Shepard qui se crispe immédiatement. Entrouvrant la bouche, celle-ci daigne enfin lui adresser la parole.

**-Commandant, il ne faut pas avoir peur, c'est tout sauf bon pour vous ! Si vous saviez seulement depuis combien de temps vous dormez, nombreux sont ceux qui attendent de vos nouvelles ! Laissez-moi vous dire que c'est un privilège pour moi de vous avoir sous ma responsabilité !**

Est-ce une blague, si jamais cela s'avère véritablement être le cas, elle ne compte pas apprécier. Son interlocutrice sourit à pleines dents à tel point qu'elle donnerait presque à Jane des envies de lui coller une bonne baffe, tellement s'en est agaçant. « Tenter de ne pas perdre tes moyens », se dit-elle. Mais rien ne l'y encourage, la demoiselle semble ahurie, une de ces petites petite délurées, aux yeux lumineux, celle-ci, James l'aurait très certainement aussi baptisée "flammèche". Au fond, ce n'est certainement pas une mauvaise personne, mais ses manières fatiguent le commandant, qui est déjà à moitié dans le brouillard. Cette façon qu'elle a eu de la regarder, ou encore cette légère arrogance palpable. Peu lui importe comment elle peut bien se porter, elle veut juste savoir une chose, une seule et unique chose. Mais la jeune femme en face d'elle semble bien décidée à ne pas lui laisser en placer une seule, elle ôte sa main de l'épaule de cette dernière et se redresse en sautillant presque sur place, puis d'une voix mélodieuse elle reprend immédiatement la conversation, qu'elle mène en vérité seule.

**-Je m'appelle Wendy commandant, vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom si vous le souhaitez ! **

Comment veut-elle qu'elle la nomme autrement, si elle ne connaît pas même son nom de famille. La jeunette continue de jacasser tant et plus. Tant et si bien que Shepard termine par ne lui prêter plus aucune attention, au lieu de cela elle se fixe sur ses pensées et tente de se remémorer les derniers événements. Elle se rappelle alors du creuset et d'elle qui portée par une dernière poussée d'adrénaline, se dirige vers lui pour y pointer son arme et tirer à plusieurs reprises. Dans sa rêverie, elle ne s'est pas même aperçu que la dénommée Wendy avait quitté la pièce. Tête baissée, elle tergiverse, forme des hypothèses, cherche une réponse à sa principale question, question à laquelle elle ne pourra répondre seule. « Qu'importe tout ce que tu peux bien dire, tu vas me laisser en placer une ! » se déclare telle à elle-même, ce qui serait plus exactement à l'attention de l'infirmière. Une migraine dans la tête et qui ne fait que s'accentuer par tant de remue-méninges, Shepard refuse de se laisser glisser en arrière, si elle le pouvait, elle irait même jusqu'à ce lever. Elle déteste l'état de faiblesse lequel elle se trouve, soudainement elle comprend ce que Kaidan pouvait bien ressentir à l'hôpital Memorial D'Huerta. Implacable, elle relève son visage marqué par l'explosion, tout en s'exclamant haut et fort :

**-Et les moissonneurs non d'un chien ?**

Elle a enfin parlé, pour la première depuis longtemps et étrangement sa voix est plus que portante. Entrapercevant une nouvelle personne dans l'embrasure de la porte, Jane écarquille alors les yeux, tout ébaubie.

**- Ils ne sont plus qu'un mauvais souvenir ! Répond une voix masculine.**

L'amiral Hackett se trouvait devant elle.


	3. Tu reviendras

_Bien le bonjour cher lecteur, déjà le chapitre trois et qui n'est pas flambant j'en ai bien conscience. Je m'excuse quant à la cohérence qui n'est pas brillante, c'est que je ne connais rien au jargon médical. Cependant, j'espère que la lecture sera tout de même fructueuse, je peux enfin entrapercevoir le bout du tunnel et annoncer que cette fanfiction devrait atteindre la dizaine de chapitres. Bref certains points ne sont pas abordés ou demeurent en suspens, ce qui est normal je vous rassure, c'est qu'ils doivent ressortir à des moments précis de l'histoire. Un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires et à bientôt !_

**Chapter 3 :**

_Il serait tout simplement dans l'incapacité totale, de vous décrire la manière dont-il avait premièrement réagi et ce parce que lui-même, n'en avait plus la moindre idée. Tout ce qui lui revenait en mémoire, c'était uniquement cet ascenseur qu'il avait de nouveau gagné. Mais entre la déclaration du timonier du Normandy et le retour sur ses pas, il s'agissait là d'un blanc. Porté une nouvelle fois par cette machine, qui au lieu de redescendre, le menait encore plus haut, les bras ballants, il pouvait apercevoir le reflet de son visage sur les parois métallisées de l'appareil. Une mine totalement défaite à la limite de l'horreur, le teint pâle, les yeux creusés pas d'immenses cernes, sans parler du rasage négligé, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Pris d'un petit choque, il avait bondi en arrière sous l'effet de la stupéfaction, peut-être n'avait pas prit conscience de son état déplorable, ou n'avait-il plus croisé la route d'un miroir depuis des semaines. Tandis que lui se frottait machinalement le visage comme pour tenter d'améliorer les choses, l'engin continuait de son côté sa trajectoire, qui se voulait bien entendu rapide. Puis enfin les deux portes latérales s'ouvraient en un claquement furieux, sur un petit hall où Kaidan lui-même n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis…. Décidément cette nuit-là, il se retrouvait en vadrouille, étant passé du pont résidentiel à la passerelle, puis de la passerelle à la cabine du capitaine, ou plus exactement ici celle du commandant Shepard. Kaidan avait beau être en vérité plus haut gradé à présent, les circonstances de cette guerre et le statut de Shepard, déterminaient que cette dernière en eut fait l'acquisition. Puis comme tout un chacun le savait d'ailleurs, le Normandy était le vaisseau de Shepard, sentimentalement parlant, comme lui avait dit un jour Jacob : « Commandant… Vous êtes mariée au Normandy ! »._

_Sans vraiment y penser, ses jambes l'avaient instinctivement porté jusqu'à l'intérieur de la cabine, franchissant la barrière des deux portes qui se déverrouillaient à son passage. Il était étrange de remettre ainsi le pied ici, seul, sans qu'il y ait en ses lieux la présence du premier spectre humain. Cela donnait un aspect moins accueillant à cette pièce, pourtant au combien confortable, mais voilà il y avait ce morceau manquant et qui faisait toute la différence. Le major Alenko était alors venu prendre appui sur le bureau, se tenant d'une main et l'autre volant vers son propre visage, quand derrière lui les portes se verrouillaient à nouveau_

Agitant ses mains de part et d'autres de son panneau holographique, Jeff Moreau est comme totalement absorbé par la tâche qui lui incombe et qui n'est pas des moindre, car c'est bien le vaisseau tout entier qu'il a là entre ses mains. Cela ne l'empêche de porter par moments son attention sur une place vide, juste à sa droite, un siège qu'autrefois avait occupé IDA. Il est dur de ce dire que plus jamais elle ne la tiendra et nombreux seront sans doute ceux qui ne comprendront cet état, celui dans lequel se trouvait toute personne à bord du Normandy. Même si l'affliction s'était trouvée bien plus profonde encore, quand tous croyaient que le commandant Shepard était aussi de ceux qui avaient perdu la vie dans cette guerre. La nouvelle de sa survie avait ramené un peu de gaieté, sans pour autant tout effacer et là encore quelques doutes subsistaient au sujet de Jane. Pour chacun, il faudrait le voir pour le croire et tout cela était en de bonnes voies. Après des semaines entières passées sur le sol de cette planète, au beau milieu d'une prairie verdoyante et de ses quelques arbres, le vaisseau s'était enfin trouvé apte à reprendre du service. Les informations en provenance de l'extérieur étaient minimes et chaque personne tendait vers cette envie d'en savoir plus, d'obtenir des nouvelles, mais plus encore et surtout, de retrouver les leurs. Aussi chacun s'était attelé à la tâche et ce de manière à ce que le départ puisse se faire le plus tôt possible, en soi un travail d'équipe. Garrus lui était demeuré au calibrage des canons, bien que ceux-ci n'aient plus aucune utilité en de telles circonstances, Tali et le chef Adams avait fait tout le nécessaire possible dans la salle des machines, en définitif absolument tout le monde s'y était mis et cela avait payé.

À présent le Normandy SR-2 vole sans trop de peine au beau milieu du système Hélios, de nombreux déchets sous encore visibles et Joker doit manœuvrer avec justesse pour éviter toute collision, la désolation est encore bien trop présente. L'on s'approche d'une planète bleue encore petite, mais qui semble grandir au fur et à mesure. Non loin d'elle se dessine une forme familière, tout autour y sont agglutinés des vaisseaux de l'alliance, sans doute travaillent-ils déjà à sa reconstruction, la citadelle. Plus tôt encore, le vaisseau avait croisé la route du relais cosmodésique de ce système et qui s'apparentait d'ailleurs plus à son fantôme à présent, la lueur bleue absente et celui-ci brisé en deux parties.

**-Arrivée prévue dans une vingtaine de minutes !** Déclare soudainement Joker dans l'intercom.

À bord la tension est palpable, ou du moins l'excitation, marchant à pas rapide James se dirige vers le cockpit, et prend place au côté du timonier. Alors qu'il place une main sur le siège de ce dernier, il oriente son regard en direction de la terre, qui est à présent plus que visible. Son cœur bat à petit coup rapide, il rentre enfin chez lui et cette fois non pas pour combattre, mais bien pour s'y reposer, s'en est même dur à croire. Son poing serre le dossier du siège avec une telle force que Joker lui-même ressent quelques secousses, au point de lever la tête vers lui.

**-Tout doux Vega, on sera bientôt à bon port, calmez-vous ! Si vous me pétez mon fauteuil, il y aura aussi de la casse pour moi et alors là on sera dans une belle panade !** Dit-il avec un léger rire.

Le lieutenant lâche alors sa prise et tente de se ressaisir, allant s'appuyer contre un mur.

**-J'en reviens pas, la terre enfin ! Je l'ai quittée au début de l'attaque des moissonneurs, pour y revenir à Londres et enfin encore en partir. Et maintenant, cette foutue guerre est achevée et je suis là devant elle** !

**- Aller James, vous n'allez quand même pas chialer !**

**-Pendejo ! Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai la larme aussi facile ! Même Shepard a bien essayé de me faire rougir, sans jamais y parvenir, l'une de ses plus grosses défaites si vous voulez mon avis.**

L'évocation du nom du commandant marqua comme une sorte de pause, tous deux traversés d'un sentiment étrange.

**-****Émotionnellement**** fragile comme vous êtes à l'instant, je suis sûr que lorsqu'elle vous verra, elle ne manquera pas de tenter sa chance ! Lui lance Joker, afin de détendre l'atmosphère. Au fait, vous avez vu Kaidan ? En l'absence du commandant et étant le plus gradé, c'est bien lui qui devra descendre et se taper toutes les mondanités, la paperasse et j'en passe, non ?**

**-Non pas vu depuis le petit déjeuner au mess ce matin. Vous savez, lui je crois que c'est surement le plus anxieux d'entre nous tous, Il sait très bien ce qui l'attend ici-bas. Et quoi qu'on en dise on est encore loin de tout savoir ou, encore d'être fixés au sujet de… Il est surement planqué quelque part, entrain de réfléchir seul ! Bref, ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas loin !**

_Le timonier sourit faiblement, rare avaient été les conversations avec le major Alenko depuis le jour décisif qu'avait été celui de l'attaque sur Londres. Il n'était pas absent et n'allait pas non plus noyer sa détresse au fond d'une bouteille, il n'avait pas même "pété une durite" non, il était demeuré stoïque. Il accomplissait le nécessaire, n'hésitait pas à donner un coup de main au besoin, il ne faisait seulement plus part de son entrain habituel et préférait l'isolement à la camaraderie, ce qui pouvait être compréhensible. En cela, il était surement aux antipodes de Shepard, qui dans cette même situation inversée, aurait trouvé préférable de se noyer dans le travail et de s'afficher le plus souvent possible en compagnie de son équipe. Et ce afin de porter à croire que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes pour elle. Au fond, Kaidan devait bien s'en moquer lui des apparences, ou bien même que l'on puisse s'inquiéter pour lui ou non, bien sûr il ne préférait pas susciter de gêne ni trop de préoccupations. Mais il avait sa manière de faire face et rien ni personne ne pourrait revenir dessus. Il y a des moments comme cela, où la solitude est la meilleure compagne de l'homme._

**-Contrôle de l'alliance ! Ici le SSV Normandy SR-2, demandons l'autorisation d'amarrer ! Déclare joker, les yeux rivés sur son écran, la réponse se fait attendre. Seul un léger crépitement est perceptible, ce qui est pourtant bien signe que quelqu'un les reçoit quelque part.**

**-Normandy ! Veuillez m'excuser, je vous reçois cinq sur cinq, c'était juste difficile de croire que… Veuillez m'excuser, autorisation d'accoster accordée ! Prenez la direction de la baie 1-4 s'il vous plaît !**

Joker esquisse un bref sourire amusé, tandis qu'il se dirige vers le lieu qu'on lui a indiqué. Des bruits de pas se rapprochent plus loin, le major Alenko fait finalement éruption, affublé de son uniforme de l'alliance bleu et encore légèrement boiteux, les blessures du rayon n'étaient pas tout à fait remises. Il ne souffle pas un mot et se cramponne à un angle, le vaisseau chavirant légèrement au contact des ponts s'accrochant aux portes de sorties.

**-Joker vous avez un visuel ?** Demande-t-il enfin.

Le timonier pianote alors quelques secondes sur son panneau, avant qu'une vidéo de la baie d'amarrage ne s'affiche devant eux.

**-Il n'y a pas encore de petit groupe d'accueil, si c'est ce que vous vouliez savoir Kaidan ! Mais bon, étant donné que l'on est au QG de l'alliance, je pense que ce ne saurait tarder !**

**-Vancouver major ! Ce n'était pas chez vous ça ! S'enquit James.**

**-Si, précisément Vega !**

Après un demi-quart de tour sur lui-même, Kaidan se dirigea vers le sas et passa la première porte, droit comme un piquet. Il s'arrêta devant la dernière barrière qui le séparait de l'extérieur, attendant que celle-ci daigne bien s'ouvrir, que trouverait-il derrière, il n'en savait trop rien, des supérieurs, des civiles, rien n'était moins sûr. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, l'état de la ville serait surement largement similaire à celui de Londres, un champ de désolation et de destruction à perte de vue. Alors que ce dernier mur qui se dressait devant lui, disparu, il fut rejoint par le lieutenant Vega et le courtier de l'ombre, Liara T'Soni. En revanche plus en recule, préférant garder une certaine distance avec ce qui se trouverait en bas. Une lumière grandissante filtrait à présent, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci soit pleinement visible, le major appliqua alors ses mains au-dessus de ses yeux et s'avança lentement, plaçant un pied après l'autre dans cette pente à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Dans l'aveuglement dans lequel ils se trouvent, ils peuvent cependant apercevoir au loin quelques silhouettes étrangères au garde-à-vous.

**-Commandant !... Commandant Shepard ! Commandant, vous m'entendez ?**

Aucun mouvement de sa part, l'infirmière panique légèrement, elle accoure en direction de la porte affolée.

**-Demande d'assistance, rapidement !**

Une fraction de seconde s'écoule à peine, l'aide-soignante se retrouve déjà au côté de Jane, tâtant son poignet à la recherche d'un pouls. Un vacarme assourdissant provient de l'extérieur, un chariot que l'on tire… puis une collision, des jurons. Une petite lampe à la main, un médecin lui soulève une paupière puis l'autre à la recherche d'une réaction, qui serait causée par cette source de lumière.

**-Bordel, il n'y a rien ! Rien !**

La tension monte autour de cette femme étendue sur un lit d'hôpital, on arrache la couverture se trouvant sur elle. Chacun s'active autant qu'il peut et aussi rapidement que possible, le moniteur indiquant le rythme cardiaque ralentit petit à petit. Et jusqu'à ce qu'un petit son semblable à un "bip" continu, soit perceptible.

**- Bougez-vous non d'un chien ! On est en train de la perdre !** S'écrit quelqu'un.

Munie d'un ciseau, une des infirmières découpe la blouse du premier spectre humain avec une agilité et une confiance hors du commun. Aussitôt après, la voilà déjà qui se dégage du chemin, laissant le champ libre à un réanimateur armé de son défibrillateur. Toutes les installations nécessaires faites, il prend place au-dessus du Commandant.

**-On y va ! Un.. Deux.. Trois… On dégage!**

Toujours rien.

**-Aller ! Merde… merde ! Commandant aller !**

_Qui donc l'appel ainsi, elle semble si loin de tout cela, elle a beau tergiverser et tenter de trouver à cette voix un sens familier, de la rattacher à quelque chose, quelque chose de rassurant. Rien… Rien, elle dort, c'est cela oui, du repos c'est tout ce qu'elle demande depuis des mois, depuis trois ans plus exactement, que l'on veuille bien enfin la laisser dormir. Mais alors pourquoi vient-il la déranger, pourquoi l'interpelle-t-on avec insistance ?_

**-Shepard… Shepard !**

_Des chuchotements, cette fois plus lointains, cependant ils éveillent en elle quelques souvenirs, quelques liens_.

«** Commandant, faites attention à vous…** », « **Restez en vie Commandant…** », « **Alors le moment des adieux est venu… **», « **Je vous dois un verre, c'est moi qui offre, alors restez en vie Shepard !** », « **Cette prière était pour vous, commandant !** »

_Tous ses sons familiers, chaque voix qui se rattache à une personne qu'elle a côtoyée, qu'elle a appréciée. Pourquoi ne la laisse-t-on pas tranquille, n'en a-t-elle pas fait assez, les hommes sont-ils si avides._

« **Je ne peux pas vous perdre une seconde fois…** »

_Elle ne sait pourquoi, l'entente de cette phrase lui déchire le cœur, celui-là même qui est en train de céder à l'instant._

« **Quand tout cela sera fini, je vous attendrai, vous aurez intérêt à vous pointer !** » Est-ce que s'est-elle qui parle ? Oui, il n'y a pas de doute, mais pourquoi tenir une telle promesse ?

« **Je compte bien mettre un terme à ma carrière d'héroïne galactique !** » Est-ce vraiment elle, d'où lui venait alors cette envie de survivre, était-elle hypocrite avec elle-même… avec son entourage ?

«** Pourrai faire test sur coquillage !** » Mordin…

_Tous ses gens qui ont lutté pour vivre, pour une seconde chance, pour les générations futures, femmes, enfants… Tous ceux qui ont perdu la vie en se sacrifiant et qui donneraient n'importe quoi pour la reprendre. Et cette chance, elle, elle la gaspille._

« **Ne m'abandonnez pas !** » Kaidan…

« _**Mais bordel de merde, quelle est se remord, pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas partir, tirer ma révérence ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas tout claquer ! C'est trop facile de penser à tout cela maintenant, je suis fatiguée… fatiguée Et pourquoi je veux vivre alors, pourquoi on m'appelle… Pourquoi je pense à eux… à lui ?**_ »

**-Elle revient ! Elle revient !**

Ses phrases interceptées, à peine prononcées qu'elles sont déjà englouties.

Les yeux clignant faiblement, elle a reprit conscience, elle respire à petit coup faible, elle est exténuée. Mais elle est là, le corps raide et lourd, elle ne parvient pas à soulever un seul bras cette fois. Pivoter la tête, lui décroche un râle mécontent, gagnée par une douleur aiguë qui parcoure tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Le constat est simple, le mieux reste encore de ne pas bouger, elle tente alors de parcourir la pièce familière et ce d'un bref coup d'œil. Avec horreur, elle aperçoit les divers tubes reliés à ses bras, des perfusions. Une once de panique la saisie, ce qui a pour effet d'accélérer son rythme cardiaque, ce qui se fait immédiatement entendre sur le moniteur. Une main se place alors sur son épaule, se voulant rassurante.

**-Calmez-vous commandant, tout va pour le mieux… Vous nous avez donné une belle frayeur et beaucoup de fil à retordre.**

Shepard tente de coller deux mots l'un après l'autre, mais cela demande un effort considérable et sa voix déraille, faible au possible.

**-Que s'est-il passé ? S'enquit-elle, légèrement déconnectée.**

**-Vous nous avez fait un bel arrêt cardiaque et ce dans les règles de l'art ! Surprenant, votre état s'était pourtant largement stabilisé, sans parler su fait que vous aviez vous-même déjà reprit conscience. La faute est nôtre, nous avons très certainement trop baissé notre garde. Et tout cela juste après le départ de l'amiral Hackett, c'est dire quel effet il a sur vous !** Tenta de plaisanter son interlocutrice.

Shepard parvint enfin à tourner la tête, mais ce légèrement, en direction du médecin qui se trouvait à sa droite.

**-Docteur Michel… C'est bien vous ? Dit-elle, écarquillant faiblement les yeux.**

**-Oui commandant, votre mémoire semble fonctionnel, bien que votre temps de réaction soit plus grand. À l'avenir, je vous demanderai d'agir avec plus de prudence, tenter de vous lever ainsi et ce dès votre réveil, n'était certainement pas ce qu'il y avait de plus conseillé pour vous. Je suis d'accord pour dire que vous avez survécu à bien des choses Shepard, mais la nature nous rattrape toujours**.

Le commandant détourna son attention et scruta le plafond.

**-L'explosion du catalyseur vous a bien touchée, sans parler de l'attaque dur rayon. Quand nous vous avons récupérée, vous étiez dans un état déplorable. Des contusions sur tout le corps, qui était en lui-même brûlé en de multiples endroits. Je dois dire que le reste de votre amure vous a certainement sauvé la peau, au même titre que cette pierre qui vous est tombée dessus, quand bien même elle vous a cassé une jambe. Vous souffrez de multiples fractures aux cottes, à la jambe droite. Vous aviez une blessure assez grave sur votre flanc gauche, ce qui a été la cause de la perte d'une importante quantité de sang. Les coutures sont fragiles, alors encore une fois, ne bougez pas. Nous avons dû intervenir chirurgicalement pour cela, après mur vérifications nous avons cependant pu constater que vos implants se portaient bien.**

**-Quoi ? Comment est-ce possible… En éliminant les moissonneurs, j'ai aussi détruit toute sorte de vie synthétique… Ce n'est pas possible….**

**-Pourtant, ce ne sont là que des faits avérés, je ne fais que vous rapporter ce qui est ressortis de vos examens. Et vous en avez passé toute une batterie croyez-moi. Les gens se sont mobilisés autour de vous et ce avec une ferveur hors du commun. Vous savez, ils vous sont vraiment reconnaissants, vous êtes une icône pour tous ses hommes et ses femmes !**

**-C'est ce que m'a laissé entendre l'amiral Hackett… **Souffla légèrement Jane.

_Toute cette légende qui s'était formée autour de sa personne, toute cette admiration, elle n'en avait jamais vraiment voulu. Elle s'était toujours considérée comme une femme, une soldate avant tout, pas plus différente ou plus grande qu'un autre. Il était pourtant dans sa nature d'attirer l'attention de chacun, d'inspirer la confiance à ses confrères et de pousser autrui à la suivre. Jane avait toujours été destinée à être une meneuse et ce bien malgré elle, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Le cours des choses avait été bien plus fort qu'elle et l'avait entraînée dans une lutte sans merci, tout d'abord contre les geths et Saren, puis les récolteurs et la tâche la plus rigoureuse, les moissonneurs. Ceux qui avaient bien failli l'emporter dans la tombe et qui avaient décimé la galaxie tout entière._

**-Commandant Shepard ? S'enquit soudainement le docteur Michel, devant le silence insistant de l'officier de l'alliance.**

**-Excusez-moi… Vraiment merci, pour tous vos efforts… Mais là, je veux juste être seule…**

**-Entendu commandant, tant que vous me promettez de ne plus faire de folie. Même si je pense que dans l'état actuel des choses, il vous serait impossible de vous lever. Tâchez de vous reposer !**

Le docteur Michel gagna la porte, non sans regarder une dernière fois le commandant, avec une petite once d'inquiétude.

_S'en était probablement trop, des informations à l'appel et des chamboulements bien nombreux, ingérés par une seule et même personne et ce dans un laps de temps si court. Le commun des mortels cèderaient devant un tel déballage de nouveautés et de bouleversements, le commandant lui-même était sur le point de disjoncter. Elle n'avait là plus aucun repère, aucune épaule sur laquelle se reposer. Elle qui avait toujours eu au moins un équipier, un ami à ses côtés. Elle se retrouvait seule dans cette chambre d'hôpital, face à ses angoisses, ses remords et ses ignorances. Hackett avait abordé le sujet du Normandy bien entendu, il se doutait bien que c'était là l'une des premières choses, dont Shepard souhaiterait être informée. Cependant, les nouvelles qu'il avait apportées, n'avaient été que minimes. «Votre vaisseau se porte bien !» avait-il dit, « En revanche, nous ignorons quelles en sont les pertes… », autrement dit, Jane n'était pas plus avancée que cela à ce sujet. Elle ignorait tout simplement qui était mort ou vif, ni même si elle bénéficierait un jour de l'occasion de les retrouver, leur localisation étant inconnue. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas revenir dessus, de ne pas y penser, ni même mentionner le nom de qui que ce soit, encore moins celui de… Jane ne savait cependant que trop bien, que pour une certaine personne, la question ne se posait même pas. Lorsqu'elle avait pris la décision de détruire les moissonneurs, elle savait en tout état de cause, ce que cela engendrerait. La perte de toute forme de vie synthétique, elle qui avait réussi à sauver geths comme quariens et tout cela en vain. Car les geths avaient donc perdu la vie, au même titre qu'IDA, son amie, l'intelligence artificielle du Normandy. Une boule lui serrait la poitrine, lorsqu'elle pensait à Légion et au combat qu'il avait mené. Tout cela était à présent réduit à néant et pourtant, elle avait fait au mieux. La synthèse était tout sauf la clef, c'était un bouleversement bien trop important pour qu'elle puisse en prendre l'initiative seule. Quant au contrôle, les moissonneurs auraient tout de même continué à exister et elle n'avait pas assez de confiance en elle pour prendre un tel risque. Ainsi tentait-elle de se soulager sans vraiment pourtant y parvenir, les fantômes du passé étaient encore trop présents. Serait-il jamais possible pour elle, de reprendre une vie normale. David Anderson, son mentor, celui qu'elle n'avait pas pu suivre dans la mort, avait quitté ce monde, quant à sa mère Hannah Shepard, pas de nouvelles. Hackett s'était montré plus que respectueux, ce qui était bien étrange en vue de ce personnage, qui se complaisait dans l'art de demeurer à l'écart de tout danger. Celui-ci n'était en vérité pas venue en simple visite de courtoisie, mais bien parce qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête et Shepard s'avérerait en être le parfait outil. Mais la question était là, avait-elle vraiment envie de demeurer au sein de l'alliance ?_


	4. Vous voilà enfin!

**Chapter 4 :**

**-Monsieur ! Monsieur, excusez-moi, mais je crois que le commandant Shepard n'est pas disposer à…**

Une porte s'ouvre sur un homme à la carrure imposante, tandis que derrière lui une infirmière deux fois plus petite que lui tente de le retenir, hélas pour elle le combat et déjà perdu d'avance. Réveillée par le fracas de l'impact causé par cette violente ouverture, Jane relève soudainement la tête, jurant sous la douleur qui la gagne immédiatement.

**-On se la joue belle au bois dormant commandant ?**

**-Alors deux possibilités, soit je suis shootée à mort par les médicaments et dans ce cas vous n'êtes qu'une illusion. Soit vous vous êtes infiltré dans ma piaule et vous m'avez réveillée ! La seconde option me semble la plus plausible. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là Vega ?** Lance le commandant, prise entre l'envie de rire et de crier de douleur.

**-Oh aller quoi ! Ça fait une paye qu'on s'est pas vue et c'est tout ce que vous me trouvez à me dire. Je vous ai connu bonne parolière, vous ne pourriez pas trouver un petit truc boostant, je ne sais pas moi !**

**-Ça vous va si je réitère ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là Vega ! Ou plus tôt, comment avez-vous fait pour arriver jusqu'ici.** S'obstine Shepard l'air amusé.

**-Vous savez ce que j'ai appris, c'est l'instant présent qui compte, le reste on s'en bat les…**

**-Vega !**

**-Okay… Okay… Excusez-moi Lola !**

Le commandant rit et cela tourne vite à la cacophonie quand celle-ci se met à toussoter tant et plus. Ce qui a pour effet d'alerter le lieutenant qui la rejoint immédiatement.

**-James… Vous êtes gentil mais, cessez de me faire rire, enfin si vous tenez à ma vie !**

**- Pardon commandant, ce n'est pas vraiment l'effet que j'escomptais.**

James se décide enfin à tirer une chaise pour prendre place à côté d'elle, reprenant un peu de son sérieux. Shepard ne souffle mot le temps de se ressaisir et plus encore de bien prendre conscience qu'il est bel et bien là. Le lieutenant Vega, le beau petit emmerdeur est en effet tout ce qu'il y a de plus vivant, bien portant, devant elle et tout sourire.

**-J'attends une réponse Vega !**

**-Lola, vous lâchez jamais l'affaire vous, vous êtes comme une sangsue ou une maladie incurable ! **

**-Mais que c'est flatteur, vous savez ce n'est pas bien gentil de se jouer des petites gens malades dans mon cas.**

**-C'est que tout ça n'est pas franchement passionnant vous savez. Je me préoccupe plus de vous, regardez votre tête sérieusement ! Sans vouloir vous offusquer, vous faites peur à voir !**

**-Voilà qui a au moins le mérite d'être honnête ! Vous savez quoi James, je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça, mais vous m'avez manqué ! J'en ai ma claque de tous ses toubibs affairés autour de moi, comme si j'étais une petite chose fragile.**

**-Cela aussi, ça vient du fond du cœur Shepard ! Bon si vous voulez tout savoir, non en fait je ne dirai rien ! Je n'ai pas envi de me taper le récit du retour quoi ! Quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargera, je vous dirai juste que j'ai filé à l'anglaise !**

**-Filé d'où Vega ?**

**-Du QG de l'alliance, Vancouver quoi ! On est à Edmonton là, c'est la porte à côté, je me suis dit, « Vas dire bonjour à Tata Shepard ! » ! Puis un petit coup de navette et c'était parti.**

**-Je vous reconnais bien là James, manquerait plus que vous me disiez que Cortez était de la partie !**

**-Mais bien entendu Lola !**

(Suite à son évacuation de la citadelle, le commandant Shepard avait dû être rapatriée sur terre. En tant que soldat de l'alliance, il était préférable qu'elle soit hospitalisée près du QG à Vancouver. Cependant les centres médicaux étant surchargés, elle fut réorientée dans la ville d'Edmonton, non loin de là.)

**-Encore une boulette qui va retomber sur le dos de vos supérieurs.**

**-Donc le vôtre, soit dit en passant ! Vous avez l'air de plutôt bien le prendre, ça me rassure !**

**-Il y en a une que vous allez sentir passer d'ici peu !**

**-C'est une invitation Lola !**

**-Vega ! Je vois que vous n'avez en rien perdu votre entrain.**

**-Oui c'est vrai, cependant je dois vous dire. Je suis vraiment content de vous voir, ça me rassure. Vous savez, vous êtes un bon ! Un meneur, un leader, tout ce que vous voulez ! Les femmes comme vous, c'est super rare ! Je suis heureux que vous soyez encore des nôtres, vraiment !**

**-N'essayez pas Vega, vous ne parviendrez pas à me faire pleurer !** Shepard lui sourit amicalement, levant une main vers lui, qu'il sert en signe de respect, affichant un air compatissant.

**-Mon autre supérieur me sermonnera pour vous ! Une fois que ça paperasse sera fini, je vous jure s'il avait pu, il aurait sauté dans la première navette. D'ailleurs ça ne m'étonnerait pas de le voir débar….**

Pour la seconde de fois de cette belle matinée, la porte s'ouvre avec le même fracas, coupant James au beau milieu de sa phrase. Et faisant sursauter le commandant.

**-Non d'un chien, les émotions fortes c'est plus pour moi, le docteur n'arrête pas de le balancer à tout bout de champ ! Vous ne pourriez pas faire attenti…**

Lance Shepard tout en se retournant vers le nouveau venu, cependant voyant de qui il s'agit, elle est tout simplement incapable de continuer.

Le major Kaidan Alenko se tient devant elle dans l'embrasure de la porte, essoufflé, une main sur le mur, comme pour s'empêcher de tomber. Un silence de morts éclate alors, tandis que l'un scrute l'autre et vis versa.

**-En général on ne voit ça que dans les films !** Déclare Vega pour briser la glace.

**-La politesse est de frapper avant d'entrer en général, spectre Alenko.**

Celui-ci ne répond pas, il semble avoir vu un fantôme. Ne voyant pas de réactions concluantes, Shepard continu sur sa lancée.

**-Vous êtes en retard, je vous avais dit que je vous attendrai et vous, vous débarquez un mois après !**

James se lève, passant de l'un à l'autre, il gagne la sortie.

**-Je crois que je vais vous laisser, j'ai vu une infirmière de toute beauté, Wendy je crois ! Au plaisir !**

Le lieutenant se glissa derrière le major et referma discrètement la porte en lançant un regard encourageant à Shepard.

**-Vous savez, Kaidan, vous commencez vraiment à me faire peur…** Lance le commandant, qui se trouve à présent mal à l'aise.

Recouvrant ses esprits, le major se décide enfin à bouger, puis il rejoint la place que James avait tenue quelques secondes auparavant, non sans chanceler légèrement. Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, il respire un grand coup.

**-Kaidan…. Parlez bon sang, je ne peux pas tenir une conversation à moi toute seule…**

**-Si vous saviez…**

**-Oui je sais… Il en a été de même pour moi.**

**-Vous voir c'est….**

**-****É****trange, oui… Mais pourtant je suis là et vous aussi Kaidan. Sauf que moi j'ai une tête horrible et je ressemble à….**

**-Vous êtes parfaite Shepard, croyez-moi !** Kaidan relève soudainement la tête, lui saisissant une main.

**-Ce n'était pas l'avis de Vega tout à l'heure !** Plaisante Jane.

**-J'en connais un qui va…**

**-Oh laisser le, ce n'est pas bien méchant.**

Nouveau silence qui marque une pause.

**-Et vous… Comment allez-vous ?**

**-Comme quelqu'un qui s'est pris une explosion en peine figure et qui a goûté au rayon d'un moissonneur comme plat de résistance !**

**-Sérieusement Shepard !**

**-Mais quoi Kaidan ! Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ! Je ne sais pas moi, je ne sais plus ! Que sans vous, j'étais perdue ! Que c'est à vous que j'ai pensé à la dernière seconde, quand j'ai tiré sur le creuset et que j'ai cru que j'allais mourir ! Que je me suis inquiétée, pour toute l'équipe pour vous ! Ou encore que j'ai mal partout ! Que j'ai perdu mon mentor ! Que je ne sais absolument pas si la décision que j'ai prise était la bonne ! Et que je pense que je suis en train de devenir complètement …**

Pour la énième fois de la journée, le commandant fut coupée au beau milieu de sa phrase, mais cette fois par une étreinte, celle du major Alenko. Qui semblait enfin se réveiller, empreint à l'émotion.

**-Calmez-vous Shepard, s'il vous plaît… Vous savez que c'était la bonne décision, parce que c'était la vôtre. Vous êtes vous déjà trompée une seule fois, pour les rachnis ? Les récolteurs ? Vous avez uni les forces de la galaxie, vous avez obtenu une alliance entre geths et quariens, vous avez guéri le génophage, vous avez fait l'impossible commandant ! Nul autre que vous, ne pouvait prendre cette décision, vous aviez toutes les cartes en mains et c'était le bon choix, je vous l'assure. Regardez tous ses gens autour de vous, ils brûlent de reconnaissance pour vous, si cela n'est pas une preuve suffisante. Vous êtes le commandant Shepard et peu importe ce que vous me direz par la suite, pour tous vous êtes bien, le héros de la citadelle, celle qui a mis fin à la menace des récolteurs, qui s'est affranchie de Cerberus et qui a vaincu les moissonneurs, vous êtes une légende vivante. Ne doutez jamais de vous, de ce que vous êtes ou avez été ! Maintenant faites moi plaisir et reposez-vous, sachez que tout le monde se porte bien. Et que je ne trouverai de repos et de quiétude, que lorsque je vous saurai en parfaite santé.**

Kaidan lui serra légèrement la main, un déballage de sentiments et ce de la part de Shepard était plus que rare. Il serait vain de cacher que Kaidan n'avait pas été touché par l'affection pour lui que cette dernière lui avait ainsi dévoilée. Non pas que celle-ci ne s'était jamais déclarée, au contraire, mais cela restait rare. Bien qu'ici cela est été maladroit, c'était bien là la vraie Shepard, maladroite et c'était largement suffisant.

**-Je suis encline à y répondre favorablement, mais à la seule condition que vous restiez ici… **Souffla Shepard tout bas, somnolente.

**-De toute manière, je n'avais pas l'intention de filer !**

**-Vous avez intérêt à être là à mon réveil, je vous ai assez attendu !**

**-Ne vous inquiétez plus pour ça, Shepard ! **Lui déclara Kaidan, rieur et resserrant son étreinte.

[…]

**-Kaidan… Vous me faites mal…**


	5. Convalescence

_Le voilà, déjà le chapitre cinq, il va vraiment falloir que je m'active si je ne veux pas prendre de retard par rapport à la parution. Cette section là est plutôt annexe, ou du moins n'est-elle pas très importante au sein de cette histoire. Je puis vous rassurer en disant que dès le chapitre suivant, les choses recommencent enfin à bouger. Bref, je m'approche moi-même du dénouement de cette fanfic, avec quelques blancs cependant. C'est pour ça que je voulais vous demander un petit coup de pouce. Si vous avez des suggestions, ou des attentes particulières, faites m'en part. La trame est déjà toute faite, quelques problèmes subsistent sur le plan relationnel entre les personnages. Et merci pour les comms !_

_[…]_

**Chapter 5 :**

**-Et tapie ! Je vous ai encore eu Lola !**

Adossée contre le dossier de son lit et une pile de coussins, Shepard regardait son jeu de cartes qu'elle tenait avec une difficulté non dissimulée entre ses deux mains encore fragiles. Elle lança un regard suspect à Vega, puis orienta son attention sur le petit tas qui se trouvait sur un pan de drap.

**-Que voulez-vous, ce n'est pas mon jour de chance aujourd'hui. Je crois que l'on devrait s'arrêter pour l'instant. Je n'ai pas envi de finir plumée comme une oie !** Souffla-t-elle, tentant de ne rien laisser paraître de sa rage.

**-Aller quoi ! Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous n'avez plus rien à miser !**

**-Vega, regardez-moi deux secondes, est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir des possessions ! J'ai passé les trois dernières années de ma vie dans l'espace à traquer les geths, les récolteurs, oh et puis les moissonneurs ! Vous croyez sincèrement que j'ai encore quelque chose à mettre en jeu.**

**-Oh arrêtez ! Je suis sûr que vous êtes blindée de crédits, il y a qu'à voir le bon petit salaire que vous envoyait l'alliance à chaque fin de mission !**

**-Paye que j'utilisais pour l'entretien du Normandy et pour votre armement à vous, comme à toute l'équipe ! Vous avez vu le prix du fusil de précision veuve noire! Après ça, je vous garantis que vous le sentez passer, et votre porte-monnaie aussi !**

**-Objets sentimentaux ! Photo compromettante du major ?**

**-Non mais quoi… hein ? James, je crois vraiment que là ! Puis n'insistez pas, je m'arrête et c'est tout ! J'ai les oreilles qui sifflent grâce à vous !**

Shepard saisit le poignet du lieutenant d'une main et de l'autre elle y plaqua avec violence le paquet de cartes.

**-Alors attendez, tout ce que j'ai gagné en jouant au poker avec vous, c'est un vulgaire flan à la vanille de cet hôpital ! Je suis certain que c'est un arôme 100% chimique en plus !**

**-Si vous n'êtes pas content c'est le même prix !**

**-Non mais attendez, avant j'arrivais au moins à plumer Joker, mais depuis qu'Alenko lui a filé de trois tuyaux et que VOUS lui avez appris le bluff, je n'en tire plus rien !**

**-C'est la dure loi de la vie James ! Maintenant c'était gentil de venir me voir, même si je sais à présent que c'était uniquement dans l'espoir de me dévaliser. Les visites ne sont pas biens nombreuses en réalité, il est vrai que chacun a ses propres affaires et en fin de compte ce n'est pas plus mal.**

**-Votre mère, dans l'alliance, vous n'avez pas de nouvelle ?** S'enquit James.

**-Si, si bien sûr que oui, elle avait été élevée au rang de contre-amiral durant la guerre. Et même à présent, elle est plus qu'occupée, elle voulait passer mais je lui ai dit non.**

**-Vous êtes bizarre !**

**-Ce sont mes affaires, je vous signale. Non elle et moi, ç a toujours été comme ça aussi loin que je me souvienne. Toute mon enfance j'ai été ballotée d'un coin à l'autre de la galaxie, au rythme de ses mutations. Le pire, c'est qu'en définitif je ne la voyais pratiquement jamais. Résultat on n'a jamais été bien proche et j'ai finalement suivi son exemple et…**

**-Vous vous êtes enrôlée dans l'alliance ! **La coupa le lieutenant.

**-Mais quelle perspicacité, dites donc… Assez parlé de ma vie, vous le projet N7, ça avance comment ?**

**-Ça stagne, en même temps c'est vrai que je n'ai rien fait pour ! Mais j'attends quelqu'un !**

**-Qui ? Wendy l'infirmière !**

**-Lola, vous en avez des idées, non vous pardi ! C'est vous mon espèce de parrain, ou marraine plus exactement, enfin je ne sais pas comment le dire. Vous êtes la meilleure et je veux la crème de la crème…**

**-Faudra qu'on en rediscute Vega, vous savez, je ne suis plus trop sûre de donner dans ce rayon. Les flingues puis tout ça !**

**-C'est vraie que vous allez vous faire vieille ! Non je plaisante, de toute manière ça presse pas, pour le moment j'aide à retaper et ça me convient parfaitement. Les moissonneurs ont foutu un sacré bordel, faut bien quelqu'un pour rattraper le tir!**

Tout en disant cela, James fourra le paquet de cartes dans sa vaste poche, avant de se relever et de pousser la chaise contre le mur. Il se tourna ensuite en direction du commandant.

**-En parlant de ça, je crois que je ferai mieux de filer ! Sinon je vais encore me faire taper sur les doigts comme on le dit si bien ! Je ne sais pas comment vous faites, mais en trois jours depuis la première fois que je vous ai recroisée, votre sale tête c'est vachement améliorée !**

**-Je dois prendre ça comme un compliment James ?**

**- Prenez-le comme vous voudrez, aller ! ****Adiós****Jefe****!**

**-Lieutenant et votre flan à la vanille!**

**-Oh, vous pouvez le garder!**

James lui glissa un léger clin d'oeil avant de se faufiler dehors, la porte se referma derrière lui. Il s'agissait là de la deuxième visite de sa part, après sa première apparition, qui remontait à il y a de cela trois jours. Et qui s'était d'ailleurs soldée par l'arrivée en trombe du major Alenko, en une matinée shepard était donc tombée sur deux de ses anciens coéquipiers. Néanmoins, le commandant n'y avait toujours pas obtenu la moindre réponse. L'un avait été bien trop occupé à se jouer d'elle et ce, afin de vérifier que tout était bien en place dans sa caboche et l'autre s'était endormi bon enfant, après des retrouvailles lourdes en émotions. Beaucoup se demanderont surement, pourquoi l'on pouvait à l'instant noter l'absence du major Alenko, qui en tout état de cause ne devrait surement plus lâcher Shepard d'une seule semelle. La raison en était simple, dès que celui-ci lui avait fait part du fait que son état lui importait à tel point, qu'il avait préféré se jeter à son chevet, plutôt que de commencer par aller voir sa mère. Le premier spectre humain s'était empressée de le jeter dans le couloir, pour qu'il ne manque pas à la tâche qui lui incombait. La mère Alenko était bien à plaindre d'avoir un tel fils, trêve de plaisanterie. Hormis ses deux là, Shepard n'avait vu défiler personne d'autre et c'était peut-être en effet bien mieux, car elle redoutait une certaine personne en particulier. Joker, pourrait-elle dignement se représenter un jour devant lui, tout en sachant bien que c'était en partie sa responsabilité, si celui-ci était à présent privé de la présence d'IDA. Quel genre de relation s'instaurerait à présent entre eux, la complicité ne serait très certainement plus à l'ordre du jour, les bonnes vieilles blagues partagées autour d'un verre etc…

L'une des bonnes nouvelles qui était cependant parvenu jusqu'à l'oreille du commandant, était celle que la totalité de l'équipage du Normandy se portait à merveille, excepté deux ou trois blessés légers. Ou encore Kaidan et Liara qui se remettaient encore de l'attaque du rayon, dont Shepard les avait extraits, en appelant le vaisseau pour une évacuation. Jane elle-même était en convalescence, longue serait cette période, elle était piégée dans ce lit, incapable de marcher et pour cause avec sa jambe droite atteinte, contusionnées en chaque recoin de son corps. Elle essayait pourtant avec la plus grande ferveur imaginale de retrouver le plus de mobilité possible. Ainsi forçait-elle sur ses bras et sa nuque et donnait par la même occasion beaucoup de fil à retordre à ses aides-soignantes. Tant et si bien qu'un des médecins avait même osé préconiser de l'attacher, mais ce, c'était bien dans son dos qu'il l'avait abordé. C'était une situation des plus insupportables pour elle, cloitrée dans cette chambre dont la peinture jaune jurait avec son carrelage vert, la blancheur écarlate de la lampe qui surplombait le tout l'aveuglait jour et nuit, bref l'ensemble de la pièce s'apparentait à un parfait rassemblement d'immondices, ou encore du vomi de chat. Elle était pourtant reconnaissante d'être en vie, au que oui, mais de nombreuses décisions l'attendraient à la sortie. Alors que de son côté, Shepard n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi pourraient ressembler les prochains mois de son existence. Ainsi avait-elle décidé, qu'elle fonctionnerait au jour le jour et ce pour une durée indéterminée.

En attendant, elle passait ses journées entières à scruter le plafond, à manger la sale nourriture de l'hôpital, à épier les moindres faits et gestes des infirmières et à repérer tout ce qui pouvait bien se tramer au-delà du couloir. C'était là, la palpitante et rocambolesque vie du commandant Shepard et tout cela ne durait que depuis une petite semaine, soit le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis son réveil et pourtant cela lui semblait être une éternité. Si l'on ajoutait les trois premières semaines que le commandant avait passées dans un profond sommeil, cela faisait à présent un bon mois qu'elle se trouvait enfermée entre quatre murs.

Ainsi achevait-elle l'un de ses passe-temps favoris et sans intérêt, lorsque l'on toqua à la porte avant de l'ouvrir.

**-Je vois que cette fois, vous avez retrouvé l'usage de la politesse major !** Glissa-t-elle gentiment au nouveau venu.

**-Que voulez-vous, c'est que vous êtes hypnotique commandant !** _(Référence à une réplique de ME1)_

**-J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part !**

**-L'une de mes vieilles répliques, ne cherchez pas, j'ai dû vous la sortir ! Vous savez que le flirte n'a jamais été mon truc !**

**-Vous savez donc que je m'en moque éperdument !**

Kaidan lui offrit un sourire complice avant prendre place au pied du lit.

**-Seconde visite en seulement trois jours, vous savez si j'avais pu je serai vraiment venu plus tôt et resté plus longtemps la dernière fois. C'est ce que j'escomptais d'ailleurs, mais disons qu'une certaine personne se trouvant devant moi en a décidé autrement.**

**-Que voulez-vous Kaidan, je ne suis pas une priorité absolue et puis si je vous avais laissé faire, vous auriez plantée votre tente au beau milieu de cette chambre !**

**-Quel mal il y aurait-il eu à cela, quant au reste je suis plus à même de savoir quelles sont mes priorités. Et croyez-moi, vous êtes la première et même la seule.**

**-Et votre mère alors ? **S'empressa-t-elle d'enchaîner.

**-Ce n'est pas vrai Shepard, vous adorez esquiver quand on aborde un sujet qui vous concerne ou qui vous met mal à l'aise !** Plaisanta Kaidan. **Mais pour vous répondre, elle se porte bien, je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire comme un charme. Ce qui est normal, le fait de ne pas savoir pour mon père, ça la ronge, tout autant que moi.**

-**Je suis sûr qu'il va bien !**

**-J'aimerai y croire avec autant de conviction que vous commandant, mais vous savez cela fait une paye maintenant. Tout ce que l'on sait, c'est qu'il avait bien pointé au QG de l'alliance le jour de l'attaque des moissonneurs et depuis plus rien, je commence à me faire à l'idée que…**

**-Mais au moins votre mère n'est plus toute seule !**

**-Oui….**

**-Et vos étudiants de la division biotique, des nouvelles ?**

**-Rien de bien précis, mais d'après ce que je sais ils s'en sont tous tirés, avec deux ou trois bobos au passage. Mais au moins ils sont tous saufs. Et vous Shepard, comment allez-vous, VOUS ?**

**-Bien, je suis piégée dans une chambre d'hôpital, la bouffe est infecte, bien pire que celle du Normandy ! C'est vous dire ! Je suis bloquée dans ce lit et j'ai mal partout, mais je suis en vie, alors je crois sincèrement que c'est suffisant pour ne pas se plaindre !**

**-Je vous aurais bien proposé de vous faire sortir en cachette commandant, mais là ce serait inopportun avec votre état.**

**-Et l'équité alors ! Moi j'étais prête à le faire pour vous la dernière fois, ce n'était pas une blague !**

Kaidan pivota la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre amusé, croisant les bras.

**-Bon, je vais peut-être faire une entrave, mais plus tard alors. Disons quand vous tiendrez sur vos deux jambes, ça vous laisse un peu de temps Commandant !**

**-Vous savez, vous pouvez arrêter de m'appeler comme cela.**

Kaidan se retourna surpris, ne comprenant pas où elle venait en venir.

**-Comment ? De quelle manière ?**

**- "Commandant ", premièrement vous êtes plus haut gradé à présent, puis deuxièmement je pense que plus personne n'aura à m'appeler de la sorte à l'avenir.**

Le major explosa en quinte de toux sous la stupéfaction, la surprise était de taille. Le commandant qui ne serait plus commandant, à quoi cela rimait ?

**-Shepard, je ne vous suis plus là ! Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?**

**-Je pense…. Je pense que je vais rendre mon tablier… L'alliance et tout ce qui va avec, je ne sais plus bien si au jour d'aujourd'hui c'est ce que je veux. Après ses quatre dernières années, cette guerre, je vois les choses différemment vous savez. Il y a des choses que je n'accepte, je ne sais pas si je pourrai un jour retenir une arme, ou même si je serai capable de retourner sur le terrain. J'ai peut-être sauvé la galaxie et encore je n'aime pas qu'on le définisse ainsi et je suis bien sûr contente de l'avoir fait mais… J'ai l'impression que ses quatre dernières années, dont deux passées sur une table d'opération, m'ont été prises. Je n'ai fait que me battre acharnement pour une cause, je n'ai fait que me battre sans interruption. Il a fallu qu'elle soit en danger pour que je me questionne et m'intéresse à la terre. Vous-vous rendez compte, je n'avais jamais visité Londres, ça peut paraître bête dit comme ça, mais pourtant ça m'a fichu un choc quand j'y ai pensé. Maintenant, j'ai envie d'être égoïste et de penser à moi, je ne veux plus être l'outil de qui que ce soit, ni de l'alliance, ni de Cerberus. Je ne sais absolument pas ce que je veux faire, mais cette fois je ne rendrai de compte à personne. Vous me comprenez ?**

Kaidan avait gardé le silence tout le long, il avait prêté une attention considérable à chaque mot qu'elle avait prononcé. Au fond et même clairement, il le savait, que tout ce qu'elle venait d'avancer était la stricte vérité. Le commandant Shepard avait-été celle qui avait averti la galaxie des moissonneurs et à qui on avait ri au nez. Puis finalement on avait été bien contente de la retrouver, lorsque l'on s'était aperçu qu'elle avait dit vrai et ce dès le début. On ne l'avait pas toujours traitée de la meilleure manière qui soit et on l'avait tout aussi bien utilisée dans l'exemple de l'homme trouble ou encore de l'amiral Hackett. Kaidan savait lui-même, qu'à une époque lui aussi n'avait pas été des plus accommandants avec elle et aujourd'hui encore il s'en voulait. Alors oui, il la comprenait et si elle décidait de tout plaquer, il serait là et la soutiendrait jusqu'au bout.

**-Bien sûr que je vous comprends Shepard, vous avez le droit de vous reposer et ce de la manière que vous voulez. C'est votre vie et elle vous appartient, vous avez parfaitement le droit de reprendre ce qui vous est dû. Et je vous soutiendrai jusqu'au bout, même si vous comme moi, savons qu'en vérité, vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide pour vous défendre ! dit-il en souriant.**

**-Merci Kaidan, c'est gentil à vous et ça me touche, plus que vous ne le pensez.**

**-Mais si je ne vous appelle plus commandant, dois-je me contenter de Shepard ?**

**-Shepard hein ! Je crois que mon nom fait maintenant office de prénom et ce pour le commun des mortels ! **Dit-elle en riant. **À****l'époque, je ne me suis pas gênée pour vous appeler par le vôtre, je crois que maintenant c'est votre tour !**

**-Hein quoi ? Que je vous appelle Jane ?**

**-Tout à fait kaidan, je ne vois pas où est le problème, vous appelez bien Garrus, Garrus, ou Tali, Tali ou encore Liara, Liara et j'en passe. Je ne vois pas ce que qu'il y a de différent !**

**-Mais enfin… Vous êtes le commandant Shepard, je veux dire c'est…**

**-Kaidan !**

**-D'accord comm… Shep… Jane !**

**-Voilà qui est mieux, premier pas vers un retour à une vie normale ! **S'exclama-t-elle.

**-Si j'étais vous, je ne m'avancerais pas trop sur ce sujet ! Comme vous l'avez dit vous-même, vous ne savez pas trop à quoi vous en tenir. Si ça se trouve, votre nouveau choix de vie sera plus que surprenant et peut-être bien anormal.**

**-C'est en effet une éventualité à ne pas exclure, mais avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit, j'aurai mon petit pèlerinage à faire. Ce n'est pas une tâche insolite, mais bien un devoir que je me suis donné à moi seule, mais je pense que cela sera pour le moins plaisant.**

**-De quoi s'agit-il ?**

**-Ha ça, je ne peux en souffler mot, vous verrez bien par vous-même. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous ai inclus au milieu de tout cela.**

**-Je vais donc me considérer comme privilégié dans ce cas !**

**-N'en faites pas trop quand même, vous pourriez être déçu par l'issue des choses, on ne sait jamais. Mais tant que j'y suis, cette bonne vieille bière blonde canadienne dont vous m'aviez parlé un jour à la citadelle, ce serait bien si vous parveniez à en trouver une bouteille. Mais encore une fois, je ne peux pas dire pourquoi.**

**-Il est rare que vous me demandiez quelque chose en dehors d'une mission, tellement rare que je vais essayer de mener celle-ci à bien.** La railla-t-il.

On toqua à la porte et la très chère infirmière Wendy, fit son apparition dans l'embrasure, tirant un chariot derrière elle.

**-Oh ! Mais vous aviez de la visite, excusez-moi, je ne savais pas !** S'écria-t-elle d'une voix mélodieuse, prenant un air désolé.

Et voilà, il fallait que ce soit de nouveau elle, la petite jeune fille que Shepard ne supportait pas, celle qui passait son temps à parler sans jamais s'arrêter. Et dont tous les sujets de conversation tournaient autour de sa personne, ou se limitaient à l'apparence physique, ou au beau temps. Celle-ci avait essayé de convaincre le commandant de bien vouloir la laisser tenter de faire des mèches sur ses propres cheveux. Ce que cette dernière avait catégoriquement refusé, personne ne toucherait au roux flamboyant de son cuire chevelue. Et lorsque Wendy avait un jour aperçu Shepard tentant de se crayonner le contour de ses yeux verts en noir, comme elle l'avait toujours fait, la jeunette avait crié à l'horreur. Elle était d'une in-perspicacité et d'une lourdeur affligeante, elle aimait à lancer des propos vaseux à autrui et refusait promptement de se remettre en question en quelque occasion que ce soit. Jusqu'à présent, Jane était parvenu non sans difficulté à garder son calme, mais cela durerait-il ?

**-Je suis désolée monsieur, mais c'est l'heure du traitement. Ou du moins, nous allons changer les bandages ! À moins que vous ne vouliez rester ?** S'enquit Wendy.

**-Non c'est bon, il va partir !** La coupa Shepard, avant de se retourner vers Kaidan. **Non pas que je veuille vous voir disparaître, bien au contraire. Mais ce qu'il y a là-dessous, n'est pas franchement jolie-jolie, alors je préférerais que vous partiez !**

**-Je comprends Shepard, il n'y a pas de problème ! Au fait, j'ai oublié que j'avais amené ceci pour vous !**

Le major Alenko sortit un datapad de la poche de son uniforme de l'alliance et le tendit à Shepard.

**-D'après ce que j'ai compris, vous passez votre temps à ne rien faire, je me suis dit que ça pourrait toujours vous occuper ! Je repasserai plus tard !** Lui lança-t-il, le regard compatissant, tendit que Jane le remerciait d'un signe de tête. Il s'éclipsa aussi rapidement que possible et ce afin d'échapper à la présence de Wendy qui était plus qu'électrique. Tandis que Jane se redressait légèrement, pour que l'infirmière puisse lui défaire les bandages des bras, puis des jambes afin de les changer, celle-ci s'arma de tout le nécessaire pour désinfecter les plaies et les recouvrir avec une bande vierge, emballée dans un paquet stérile. Une fois cela fait, Shepard pu regagner son lit avec l'aide de Wendy, qui passa un bras sous son épaule afin de l'étendre correctement.

**-Le monsieur qui était en votre compagnie tout à l'heure, m'a semblé plus que charmant. C'est un ami à vous je suppose. Vous savez s'il a quelqu'un ?** L'interrogea la jeune fille.

Shepard sentit la colère monter en elle, elle bouillonnait et serrait les poings, elle se tourna vers elle.

**-Non il est maqué !** Répondit-elle froidement et avec toute la conviction possible. Wendy ne releva pas, comme si pour la première fois, elle avait enfin fini par saisir au moins une chose. Elle se contenta d'un simple haussement d'épaules, puis ramena toutes ses affaires sur le chariot, avant de quitter la pièce dans un silence de mort.

Shepard préféra penser à autre chose, plutôt que de perdre son temps à s'énerver sur un sujet futile. Elle attrapa le datapad que Kaidan lui avait ramené et entreprit de charger son terminal des messages privés, cela tarda légèrement, le temps de rentrer toutes les coordonnées et identifiants nécessaires. Dès qu'elle put y avoir accès, cette dernière écarquilla les yeux, en lâchant presque la tablette, sa boîte de messages était bombardée de centaines de missives aux noms les plus farfelus. Des centaines de milliers de messages de remerciements, au beau milieu de tout cela de temps en temps, un bref message de l'alliance sans aucun intérêt, Jane en cherchait désespérément un qui pourrait être en provenance de l'un de ses vieux amis, en vain. Ceux-ci avaient dû juger cela inutile et ils avaient plus que raison. À force d'éplucher tant et plus son terminal, Shepard fut gagnée par le sommeil, puis elle finit tout simplement par s'endormir sur le côté, une main pendant dans le vide.


	6. The come back

**Chapitre 6 :**

Sur un toit qui domine une petite cour paisible, se trouvait le commandant Shepard, la tête penchée au-dessus du vide, un fusil de précision Veuve Noire X. Celui-là même qu'elle avait acheté au terminal des spectres à la citadelle et qu'elle croyait avoir perdu durant l'attaque du rayon. C'était sans compter sur un vieil ami, nommé Garrus Vakarian, qui l'avait lui-même retrouvé dans les décombres et remis en mains propres à son propriétaire. Celui-ci se trouvait d'ailleurs juste à côté d'elle et venait de jeter une bouteille en l'air, bouteille qui avait d'ailleurs explosé dans la seconde qui avait suivi.

**-Vous avez toujours une aussi bonne visée, à ce que je vois Shepard !**

**-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Garrus, il y a des réflexes qui ne se perdent pas ! Comment avez-vous fait pour convaincre le toubib de m'emmener sur le toit de l'hosto ?**

**-Oh vous savez, ce n'était pas bien compliqué, beaucoup de belles paroles et aussi beaucoup de mensonges et le tour était joué. A près tout, vous réapprendre à tirer, ça fait aussi partie de votre rééducation ! Même si en fait vous n'avez pas besoin de moi !**

Shepard prit appuie sur le veuve noire, puis elle se tourna vers Garrus.

**-Cela fait plaisir de vous revoir Vakarian, vous en avez mis du temps pour vous décider à venir me voir.**

**-Que voulez bien, fallait bien que je vous ramène votre petit bijou, on ne sait jamais. Si vous tombiez sur un os, vous fallait bien quelque chose pour pouvoir vous défendre ! Puis je dois admettre, que je préférais attendre que vous repreniez un peu d'aplomb avant de vous revoir ! C'est difficile à comprendre peut-être, mais je ne voulais pas vous voir dans un lit d'hôpital, ça ne m'aurait fait que rager davantage sur cette foutue guerre.**

**-Foutue guerre oui, mais que l'on a gagnée !**

Shepard lui sourit, elle pouvait parfaitement comprendre que ce dernier n'est pas eut l'envie de venir l'admirer dans le sale état dans lequel elle se trouvait à l'initiale. Elle-même en avait éprouvé une certaine gêne devant Vega et Alenko, quand bien même l'un avait plaisanté là-dessus et l'autre n'avait rien trouvé à redire. À présent, elle tenait sur ses deux jambes, de manière temporaire oui, mais le simple fait de se tenir debout était pour elle une victoire. Cela faisait quatre semaines qu'elle avait repris conscience, elle avait donc à présent deux bons mois d'hospitalisation à son actif, c'est dire à quel point elle avait été atteinte. Son visage était certes encore légèrement marqué, il n'y avait néanmoins rien de bien méchant à présent Durant ce laps de temps, cette dernière avait reçu de nouvelles visites comme celle du docteur Liara T'Soni, mais aussi des messages, notamment de Tali qui tentait à présent de rejoindre Rannoch, la planète que les quariens avaient ressaisie. En deux mois, la réparation des relais cosmodésiques avait plutôt bien avancé, même s'il restait encore beaucoup à faire, le cas était similaire pour la citadelle. Le rayon qui l'avait d'ailleurs reliée à la ville de Londres durant l'assaut final, avait été rétabli. Sur terre, les humains se mobilisaient pour la reconstruction qui était davantage centrée sur les grandes villes pour le moment. De nombreuses carcasses de moissonneurs étaient encore présentes et faisaient comme parti du décor. Les hommes recyclaient cette matière, afin d'en user pour les nouvelles bâtisses ou les rénovations.

Petit à petit, les citées reprenaient un visage paisible, les marques de la guerre s'estompaient, les chantiers reculaient et le renouveau prenait place. Alenko avait donné des visites plus que régulières et avait secondé Shepard autant qu'il l'avait pu, malgré les problèmes qu'il rencontrait de son côté. Son père porté-disparu depuis la première attaque des moissonneurs et tout espoir de le retrouver était à présent inexistant, le trentenaire avait bien fini par se faire à l'idée que plus jamais il ne le reverrait. Aussi se concentrait-il sur le commandant, qui demeurait l'une des seules choses qu'il n'avait finalement pas perdue dans cette guerre et ce qui fut surement son plus cadeau. Liara quant à elle, tentait d'aider au mieux les humains, cependant il y a peu de temps de cela, elle avait regagné Mars et ce afin de reprendre l'exploitation des données prothéennes qui restait encore inexplorées et inconnues. Garrus lui et bien il était juste là.

**-Vous croyez sincèrement que l'on parviendra à reprendre une vie normale, je veux dire, après tout ça ?**

**-Une vie normale… Je ne sais pas, mais une vie sans les moissonneurs, oui et c'était ça le but non ? Répondit Shepard, sourcillant légèrement, elle ne comprenait là pas où il venait en venir.**

**-Tous ses gens qui sont morts Shepard, tous ses sacrifices, toutes ses horreurs auxquelles on a assisté. Qui nous dit que cela ne va pas recommencer, hein ? Et comment j'oublie ce beau merdier ?**

**-Cela recommencera peut-être Garrus et ça on s'en doute tous, tôt ou tard. Les ennuis reviendront, des guerres éclateront. Puis on cherchera de nouveau à créer des êtres synthétiques. Le monde est ainsi fait, les conflits ne prendront jamais vraiment fin. Du moins, c'est là le discours que le catalyseur m'a tenu, lorsqu'il m'exposait les différentes possibilités du creuset. Mais sans doute cherchait-il seulement à me dissuader de détruire les moissonneurs, qui étaient "leurre solution". La solution à ce qu'ils considéraient être le chaos. Au fond, à l'origine tout ce qu'ils avaient entrepris, les créateurs, cela ne partait pas d'un mauvais sentiment, seulement le pouvoir leur a échappé des mains et d'autres ont pris le dessus. Les premiers êtres à avoir été transformés en moissonneurs n'étaient en vérité par d'accord avec ce destin qu'on leur avait attribué.**

**-Comme vous savez tout ça vous !**

**-Le catalyseur !**

**-Bon je ne chercherai pas à comprendre, après les balises prothéennes et maintenant cette histoire de catalyseur, je commence à être pommé.**

**-Aller, ne vous inquiétez pas Garrus, je suis plutôt confiante quant à notre avenir. Puis, si jamais des ennuis éclatent, vous n'aurez qu'à m'appeler, comme au bon vieux temps !**

**-Comme au bon vieux temps ! **

**-Pas de Shepard sans Vakarian !**

**-Et pas de Vakarian sans Shepard !**

**-Bon alors !**

**-Quoi !**

**-On se le fait se lâcher de klixen en furies ?**

**-Suffisait de demander Shepard, suffisait de demander ! Après ça, je vous propose d'aller boire un verre, rien que vous et moi !**

**-Humhum, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Le personnel de l'hôpital finira par se poser des questions et je ne voudrai pas soulever une émeute.**

**-Aller Shepard, ce n'est pas ça qui vous arrêtait par le passé, ça fait combien de temps que vous n'avez pas pris une bonne cuite hein ?**

**-Je ne sais plus, la dernière fois s'était… Juste avant l'assaut final, je vous épargnerai les détails !**

**-En bref, cela fait un bon bout de temps, ça devient urgent !**

**-On verra Vakarian, on verra ! Allez-y, je n'attends plus que vous !** Dit-elle en relevant le fusil de précision, tandis que Garrus se préparait à lancer les cibles. C'était une simple scène d'amitié comme on en fait plus, entre deux meilleurs amis. Le turien avait toujours été le bras droit de Shepard, il l'avait toujours suivi dans toutes ses batailles, de Saren, aux récolteurs, puis aux moissonneurs. C'était là quelqu'un sur qui elle pourrait toujours compter, à la vie à la mort. Le commandant pouvait aborder sans peine tous les sujets qui pouvaient fâcher avec lui, souvent ils avaient parlé de choses, dont-elle n'aurait jamais osé souffler mot à Kaidan. Parce que là plus part du temps, il s'agissait de discussions bien noires, imprégnées de doutes, de remords, de questions face au choix qui se présenteraient ou qui avaient déjà été fait. Non, il n'y avait en effet pas de Shepard sans Vakarian et si jamais un jour elle devait repartir aux confins de la galaxie, il serait là le premier qu'elle appellerait.

[…]

Debout au beau milieu de sa chambre, un sac déposé sur le lit, Shepard enfouissait dans celui-ci le peu d'affaire qu'elle avait en sa possession. C'est-à-dire approximativement rien, elle était arrivée dans une armure totalement brûlée et fondue, et la majeure partie de ses biens personnels se trouvaient au sein du Normandy. Il faudrait d'ailleurs tôt ou tard, qu'elle trouve le moyen de les récupérer. Habillée de l'uniforme bleu de l'alliance, le plus commun qui soit car il s'agissait là du plus courant, la jeune femme referma définitivement la fermeture éclair d'un coup sec. Relevant la tête, elle jeta un bref coup d'œil autour d'elle, dans cette pièce qu'elle avait au combien détestée et qu'elle ne regretterait pas le moins du monde, tout autant surement que cette infirmière nommée Wendy. Elle plaça la bandoulière sur son épaule droite, chancelant légèrement, ses jambes demeuraient faibles et elle éprouvait toujours quelques difficultés à marcher. Shepard s'avança jusqu'à un recoin de la chambre où était disposé le fameux fusil de précision que Garrus lui avait rapporté peu de temps auparavant. Celui-ci vint prendre place sous son second bras, ainsi chargée, elle se retrouva dans l'embrasure de la porte. Enfin ! Enfin, s'était-elle qui allait l'emprunter une bonne fois pour toutes, pour ne plus jamais revenir. Alors qu'elle venait de placer un pied devant l'autre, elle fut stoppée net par une poigne déposée sur son épaule.

**-Shepard… Vous n'êtes pas possible, tellement pressée de partir que l'on n'attend pas même la cavalerie ?**

**-Ce ne serait pas une expression de Joker ça ?** S'enquit-elle en se retournant, le major se tenait à présent devant-elle.

**-C'est tout aussi probable, quoi qu'il en soit, regardez-vous, vous êtes chargée comme un mulet ! Vous pensez vraiment tenir tout le chemin ?**

**-Vous ne m'en pensez pas capable Kaidan ?**

**-Vous savez très bien, que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Laissez-moi au moins-vous porter un sac !**

**-Très bien !** Grincha-t-elle, tout en faisant glisser le sac à bandoulière de son bras droit et de le flanquer violemment dans les bras d'Alenko. Qui se plia lui-même en deux sous la douleur, ayant reçu la charge dans l'estomac. « Quel sale caractère ! » Pensa-t-il tout bas. Pendant ce temps, le commandant n'avait pas pris le temps de l'attendre et filait déjà devant, l'air de rien.

**-Eh mais, vous pourriez quand même m'attendre !**

Shepard consentit enfin à s'arrêter au beau milieu du couloir, pour que l'officier de l'alliance puisse enfin la rattraper.

**-Je vous remercie !** Dit-il sur un ton espiègle.

**-C'est… gentil à vous d'être venu… Mais je vous avais dit de ne pas le faire major !**

S'était bien elle, il n'y avait là pas de doute possible, toujours aussi gênée et maladroite face aux gens qui lui étaient proches. Peut-être était-ce sans doute l'une des raisons, qui l'avait poussée à refuser toute visite de la part de sa mère. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, cela n'avait nullement jamais froissé ou énerver qui que ce soit, c'était là un trait attachant de sa personne. Surement la seule faille, dans cette personnalité affirmée et parfaitement autonome. Au fil des années, les places avaient été comme échangées entre Kaidan et Shepard, au début lui s'était montré plus impressionné, à présent Jane tenait parfois le rôle de l'enfant. Mais elle ne se laissait jamais faire.

**-On sait tous que vos ordres sont la plupart du temps, plus que judicieux sur le terrain. Mais dans la vie en général, certains feraient parfois mieux de ne pas vous écouter ! Vous avez vraiment cru que j'allais vous laisser toute seule. J'attendais ce jour au moins tout autant que vous.**

**-Admettons, j'espère que personne ne viendra s'y ajouter. Puis-je avoir votre parole là-dessus ?**

**-Cela Shepard, ce n'est pas de mon ressort, je ne peux malheureusement pas prédire l'avenir, ni décider pour les autres. Au fait, vous devez aller où déjà ?**

**-Je retourne à Vancouver, au QG de l'alliance, le temps de retomber sur mes pieds. Puis de toute manière ils ont des tas de questions pour moi et j'aurai surement des contes à rendre. Alors autant faire d'une pierre de cou ! Sans parler de toute la paperasse, les mondanités… tout ce que je déteste. Et cette fois, il n'y aura pas Anderson.**

Shepard plissa les yeux en repensant à l'homme qui avait-été plus qu'un ami, mais un mentor.

**-Vous savez Shepard, vous pouvez être sûr que de là où il est, l'amiral ne manque pas d'être fier de vous. Et sans doute tente-t-il de vous éviter deux ou trois tuiles !**

« Vous avez assuré ma petite… Vous avez assuré », tels avaient été ses derniers mots, paroles qui marqueraient Shepard à jamais. Sans doute l'une des premières personnes à lui avoir montré une reconnaissance sincère.

**-Vous avez probablement raison, Ash et lui veillent à présent sur nous… De même que Mordin, Legion, Thane et tous ceux qui se sont sacrifiés pour un lendemain !** Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, pensive. Ils avaient à présent quitté le complexe hospitalier, Shepard ayant au préalable déjà signé les papiers pour être libérée dans les règles. **Ce qui est triste, c'est de penser que la plupart n'auront pas eu le temps de réaliser absolument tout ce qu'ils avaient entrepris ou envisagé. Et le pire c'est que moi je suis bien vivante et pourtant je n'avais rien prévu. Excepté mettre un terme à cette carrière d'héroïne galactique et là encore c'était une blague lancée à Garrus.**

**-Vous êtes là Shepard et c'est bien pour une raison !**

**-Oui en effet, j'avais promis à quelqu'un de l'attendre. Vous voyez de qui je parle ?**

Kaidan lui sourit, avant de lui prendre une main. Ainsi allaient-ils, bras dessus, bras dessous, en direction d'une navette de l'alliance.

[…]

Le trajet en navette entre Edmonton et Vancouver ne dura pas plus d'une petite heure, en raison de la vitesse que pouvait atteindre cet engin. Shepard remettait les pieds dans la ville, qu'elle avait quittée près de sept mois auparavant, lorsque les moissonneurs avaient attaqué la terre. À l'époque, celle-ci était encore placée en détention sous la surveillance du lieutenant Vega, coupée du monde. Pendant six mois, elle était demeuré au QG de l'alliance, on lui avait pris son vaisseau, dissout son équipage et elle devait répondre de ses actes, à ce moment-là aussi, elle était toujours en froid avec le major. En soi, les choses avaient totalement changé et cela ne ferait que continuer.

La navette se posa sur une zone de terre battue, Shepard ouvrit le sas et une brise de vent s'engouffra dans l'appareil. Sans se poser de questions, le premier spectre humain sauta par la force de l'habitude. Cependant c'était sans prendre compte de sa petite forme, l'atterrissage ne fut donc pas aussi réussi qu'à l'accoutumée. Au contraire, le commandant céda sous son propre poids et s'étala de tout son long. Pour la première fois de sa vie, c'était bien elle qui mordait la poussière et non un ennemi.

**-Shepard, vous allez bien ?** S'écria une voix, un peu plus haut.

**-Tout va bien, c'est juste que la terre ferme me manquait, vous comprenez !** Ironisa-t-elle.

Après avoir craché deux ou trois graviers, Jane se releva tout en s'époussetant l'uniforme, sa main remit machinalement deux ou trois mèches de cheveux rebelles en place. Puis elle fit signe à Kaidan, pour que celui-ci lui lance son sac, il s'effectua dans la seconde et elle l'intercepta sans trop de problèmes.

**-Vous pouvez y aller major, je parviendrai à me débrouiller sans problème ! Partez avec la navette, on se reverra plus tard !** Lui lança-t-elle, s'époumonant au milieu du nuage de poussière que soulevait le moyen de locomotion.

**-Comme vous voudrez, Shepard ! Prenez soin de vous !** Fit-il, avant d'ordonner au conducteur de reprendre sa route et de refermer le sas en plein vol.

Le commandant se retrouvait à présent seule, devant la bâtisse encore précaire qui servait de QG à l'alliance. C'était là, une sorte d'immeuble aux façades recouvertes de plaques en taule et fissurées par endroits. La plupart des débris avait d'ores et déjà été évacués et le sol serait surement bientôt regoudronné, ce qui expliquait toute cette terre. Non loin de là, Shepard pouvait apercevoir la surface bleutée qui s'étendait devant-elle à perte de vue, l'océan Pacifique, le port tenait encore debout, mais il était dévasté. Lui revenait en mémoire, sa course effrénée en compagnie de l'amirale Anderson et ce afin d'atteindre le Normandy pour évacuer les lieux. Ce jour-là, des civiles criaient et couraient de toutes parts, tandis que des morts-vivants et des cannibales encerclaient la ville. Et que des moissonneurs la surplombaient et hommes comme enfants s'étaient retrouvés impuissants. La jeune femme secoua la tête pour chasser ses souvenirs dont-elle n'avait que faire. Et poussée en avant par ses propres jambes et la brise légère du matin, elle marcha à pas rapide en direction de l'entrée. La porte de verre s'ouvrit à son seul passage, ainsi se retrouva-t-elle dans une petite pièce au dallage bleu foncé et aux murs peints d'un blanc pur. Devant-elle se trouvait un accès sous contrôle, une borne permettait d'être identifié et ainsi d'accéder au complexe. Shepard se présenta devant celle-ci et un flash bleu apparu et la survola des pieds à la tête et ce à plusieurs reprises, avant de lancer cette petite phrase, « Accès confirmé, Commandant Shepard, officier de l'alliance, bienvenue dans nos locaux ! Nous vous souhaitons une bonne journée ! ». Jane ne put réprimer un sourire en coin, amusée par la légèreté de la petite réplique d'accueil, qui était très en contraste avec le « Restez en vie !», qu'on leur avait vendu tout au long de la guerre.

Le retour du commandant Shepard, n'allait bien sûr pas passer inaperçu, tous les officiers présents se retournaient à son passage, la fixant étrangement, comme s'ils l'étudiaient sous toutes les coutures, s'en était plus que désagréable. Si bien qu'elle accéléra la cadence et rejoignit l'état-major au pas de course. Essoufflée, elle s'arrêta contre un mur pour se remettre, sa respiration saccadée reprit un rythme normal. « _Aller, il faut y aller_ » Se dit-elle pour elle-même dans une poussée de confiance.

[…]

La porte se déverrouille et s'ouvre sur le commandant, celle-ci ne se fait pas languir et avance droit devant elle, le regard fixe. Derrière les battants se referment et l'hologramme vert réapparaît. Il se retourne, surpris, comme s'il ne l'attendait pas de sitôt ou peut-être pas du tout. Elle s'arrête devant lui comme un piquet, puis plaçant ses pieds parallèlement, elle le salue au garde-à-vous. Celui-ci lui rend sa politesse, il l'invite à s'asseoir, mais Jane s'y refuse, elle est déterminée.

**-Commandant Shepard, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir aujourd'hui ! Je croyais même que vous ne me feriez plus cet honneur. Déclare l'amiral Hackett. Vous comptez demeurer debout, permettez-moi donc de m'asseoir.**

Le quinquagénaire tire une chaise, puis prend place sur celle-ci, prêtant tout son attention à la femme qui se trouve devant lui. Des éclaires dans les yeux, Jane prend la parole.

**-Amiral ! S'il vous est donné de me voir ici en ce jour, c'est en effet pour une raison bien précise. En rapport direct avec le sujet que nous avons abordé à notre dernière rencontre. Ceci, ne sera pas une requête amirale, ni même une demande expresse, mais bien une exigence de ma part ! **

_A venir !_


	7. Mystère et boule de gomme

_Bonjour cher lecteur, petit message pour signaler que la parution d'un chapitre par jour va être changée. En effet d'habitude, j'avais toujours deux ou trois trains d'avance, mais plus maintenant que la fin se profile. Je préviens donc qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre demain, je tenterai bien pour après-demain, mais je ne peux pas le dire à l'avance. Je tiens aussi à remercier IndigoN7, pour tous ses commentaires qui sont plus qu'encourageant pour moi ! Sur ce bonne lecture et merci de passer voir ma fanfic !_

**Chapitre 7 :**

C'est en vivant que l'on grandit, en tirant de ses erreurs tout comme de ses réussites, des leçons qui nous suivront jusqu'à la fin. On vient au monde les bras vides, innocent, pur et encore digne, devant nous se dessinent une multitude de possibilités, que l'on choisira de réaliser ou non.

"_Je suis le maître de mon destin, le capitaine de mon âme._ _" __** Invictus**_

_WILLIAM HENLEY_

_On peut bien dire tant et plus, que ce ne sont pas nos paroles qui nous définissent, mais nos actes, ou l'inverse. En définitif chacun à le même impact, le langage verbal est passible de se montrer aussi tranchant qu'une lame, tout comme un geste peut se dévoiler tout aussi affectueux qu'une douce réplique. Chacun a une part d'ombre en lui, dans certains cas, elle est seulement bien dissimulée. Il y a de ses hommes qui ont fait l'histoire, qui n'étaient à l'origine pas si noirs qu'ils le paraissent aujourd'hui sur le papier. Il y a des êtres dominateurs contre qui l'on ne peut rien, qui vous assommeront de belles paroles, qui prendront le contrôle de votre personne et vous ne deviendrez alors plus qu'un misérable pantin à la solde d'un autre. Dans cette histoire, c'est ce que l'on appelle précisément, l'endoctrination, dont aimaient user les moissonneurs._

_Et dans cette histoire, il y avait une femme, le commandant Shepard, celle qui marquerait son nom pour l'éternité et qui écrirait sa propre légende. Elle avait aussi en elle, cette part d'ombre si dangereuse. Elle se trouvait d'ailleurs plus encline que tout autre, à suivre un destin qui pourrait être funeste. Elle était au-devant de tout, sur le front direct, à l'origine de chaque décision, ce pouvoir aurait pu la corrompre, lui brûler les doigts. Quelques fois, il faut l'admettre, elle en avait bien été tentée, sans pourtant jamais avoir dépassé la limite. Elle-même avait perdu cette pureté et cette innocence dont on nous fait cadeau à la naissance, elle portait sur le cœur le poids de toutes les âmes qu'elle avait fauchées. Il lui arrivait parfois de se dire, qu'elle aurait voulu oublier la première fois qu'elle avait vu tuer, celle ou elle avait tué et ce qui se trouvait devant elle à présent. C'était d'ailleurs cela même qu'avait déclaré un jour le major Alenko, sur Thessia, la mission de l'artefact prothéen, en compagnie de Liara, tous trois avaient traversé des lieux dévastés, l'horreur, la monstruosité, la haine, s'y dissimulaient en chaque recoin. Alors oui, Shepard n'était pas un être irréprochable, mais dans cette lutte acharnée contre les moissonneurs et contre elle-même, elle avait su garder quelque chose d'essentiel, sa dignité. Parce qu'elle avait dit non, non au contrôle._

_Eternal, Infinite, Immortal_

**-Alors c'est comme ça…. Vous refusez toujours de me dire ce que vous négociez avec l'amiral Hackett ? Franchement Lola, z'êtes pas sympa** !

**-Mon but n'est pas de me montrer sympathique, croyez-moi-vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Mais pour le moment, cela doit demeurer secret et puis pour la énième fois, ce ne sont pas vos affaires !**

**-Alors ça vous concerne ! Aller dites-le, c'est en rapport avec vous ! J'ai touché quelque chose.**

**-Vous n'êtes pas possible lieutenant, pensez ce que vous voulez si ça peut vous occuper l'esprit. Au moins, ça me fera des vacances.** Déclara Shepard, sourcils froncés.

Trois jours, quatre heures et douze minutes, c'était le temps exact qui s'était écoulée, depuis que Shepard avait quitté le bureau de l'amiral Hackett, tout sourire. La dernière fois qu'elle avait affiché une expression semblable à celle dont-elle avait usé ce jour-là, était lorsqu'elle avait coupé tous les ponts avec Cerberus. Depuis, nombreux étaient ceux qui se questionnaient au sujet de cette entrevu, surtout étant donné l'état d'irritation dans lequel se trouvait le quinquagénaire à la sortie. Le commandant était tout à l'opposé, elle respirait la bonne humeur, l'entrain, elle avait gagné une bataille et elle le savait. Et chaque minute elle en savourait le doux parfum. Qu'est-ce qui avait été retourné durant les dix minutes qu'avaient duré cet entretien ? Cela personne ne le savait, à part ceux bien sûr qui s'y trouvaient, et ils n'étaient que deux, deux à refuser d'en souffler le moindre mot, le moindre petit détail même superflu. Il avait conclu un accord et tout le long elle avait mené la danse et le pauvre s'était retrouvé…

Shepard avait hérité d'une petite chambre au QG, monotone, les murs de crépis ne portaient aucune teinte particulière, le sol était dallé, l'ensemble n'était composé que de quelques étagères, un bureau, un lit, une chaise et une lampe. Tout ça était plutôt sommaire, cependant cela convenait parfaitement au commandant. Cette pièce avait au moins un avantage, en effet elle offrait une vue prenante sur l'océan, grâce à une de ces grandes baies vitrées qui avait miraculeusement survécu à cette guerre. Cette chambre se trouvait dans un des anciens pavillons, qui malgré les attaques incessantes et les rayons destructeurs, avait réussi à tenir debout, non sans encaisser quelques dégâts.

Le commandant se tenait debout devant l'étagère, elle rangeait toute une pile de quatre livres extraite d'un sac, marqué d'un logo N7, qui se trouvait sur la seule chaise de la pièce. "Revelation ", "Ascencion", "Retorsion", "Deception", saga qui retraçait toute l'histoire de l'humanité depuis la découverte des archives prothéennes sur mars, du premier relais dans le système Hélios, la guerre du premier contact, mais plus encore celle de David Anderson. Ses bouquins, elle en avait fait l'acquisition au hasard d'une boutique de la citadelle, dans le secteur zakéra et ce peu de temps après sa résurrection (ME2, vous verrez ils sont disponibles dans une des boutiques, enfin seuls les premiers tomes), alors qu'elle travaillait pour Cerberus. Ignorant jusqu'à leur existence, elle avait trouvé bon de tenter l'aventure et de les acheter, Jane n'était pourtant pas une lectrice dans l'âme et pourtant, elle s'était laissée porter au rythme des pages et des péripéties. C'était bien là, les seuls ouvrages reliés qu'elle avait en sa possession, qu'elle n'avait rien lu d'autre. Quand ils furent tous alignés, Shepard fourra ses mains dans le sac et en sortit une pile considérable de datapad, James écarquilla les yeux.

**-Lola… Mais d'où vous sortez tout ce bordel ? Vous aviez vraiment l'usage de tout cela.**

**-Oh que oui, plus que vous ne le pensez, ça me permettait d'avoir un œil sur tout à chaque moment sur tout ce qui était passible de se produire, au lieu de rechercher un fichier sur un seul datapad, il me suffisait d'en attraper un autre etc… **Déclara-t-elle avec conviction.

**-Et la simplicité dans tout ça ? Je savais que vous étiez un peu dingue, mais à ce point-là. Consciencieuse comme vous, on en fait plus. Vous étiez vraiment dans un tel état d'anxiété sur le Normandy pendant la guerre ? Je n'avais jamais remarqué…**

**-Ouais Vega… Comme vous dites, j'étais anxieuse, je voulais être certaine que tout se déroulait parfaitement bien. ****Ê****tre certaine de ne pas avoir commis la moindre erreur. **Répondit-elle, s'y voyant encore.

Le sac positionné sur la chaise, contenait en fait toutes les affaires du commandant qui étaient demeurées sur le Normandy. Quelqu'un les avait soigneusement récupérées et James avait servi d'intermédiaire et de gentil postier, pour les lui remettre en mains propres.

**-Maintenant… Je ne sais pas ce que je vais en faire…**

**- Laissez-les là-dedans et puis oubliez-les !**

**-Ce ne sera pas rangé !**

**-Du moment que c'est quelque part, quelle importance ?**

Shepard haussa les épaules, et déposa les tablettes dans le sac, avant d'en sortir une brève pile de vêtement. On pouvait y noter, un ensemble sweater à capuche/pantalon N7, un uniforme officiel de l'alliance pour les grandes cérémonies, deux ou trois uniformes bleus sans un quelconque intérêt et une affreuse et révoltante robe argentée, elle aussi marquée N7. Glissant la pile sur une des étagères, Jane en ôta la robe et la regarda avec dégoût.

**-Ont-ils vraiment cru que je porterai ça un jour, quand on m'avait envoyé un paquet de vêtements au début de la guerre.**

**-Ha ça Lola… C'est juste qu'ils vous connaissent mal, mais je suis sûr que le major l'aurait bien plus appréciée que vous ! Vous devriez la garder !**

**-Non mais ça ne va pas, je ne porterai jamais cette chose, ressemblée à Dianna Allers ? Et puis quoi encore ! **Shepard lui lança la robe affriolante à la figure, en lui tournant le dos, furieuse.

**-Vous n'aurez qu'à l'offrir à votre prochaine conquête, ainsi vous n'aurez pas à débourser la moindre petite somme !**

**- Pas bête Lola, je vais la garder, en espérant que personne ne tombe dessus, je ne voudrai pas que les officiers se fassent des idées sur moi et imaginent que j'ai un goût pour les vêtements féminins**.

-**Ce serait plutôt drôle !** Renchérit-elle, avant de remettre le nez dans ses affaires. Elle sortit cette fois une boîte métallique qui contenait là plus part de ses médailles et sa plaque d'identité, elle la posa sur le bureau, sans y prêter la moindre attention. Alors qu'elle revenait en direction du sac, James l'avait déjà devancé en entreprenant de lui donner un coup de main. Il fourra sa main droite à l'intérieur et au hasard des objets, sa première prise tire un profond sentiment de mal aise au commandant.

**-Alors ça, c'est du joli commandant ! il y avait pourtant un bar sur le pont résidentiel et vous vous buviez dans votre cabine.** Il tenait entre ses mains une bouteille bleue qui contenait du whisky.

**-Non mais, attendez ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, elle n'est pas à moi !** Se défendit-elle.

**-Ah oui ! Et à qui est-elle dans ce cas ?**

**-Cela ne vous concerne pas et puis même, je n'ai pas à me justifier ! Je suis votre supérieur je vous rappelle!**

**-Bon, bien, si vous ne voulez rien me dire, c'est qu'elle à vous !**

Maudit soit la major, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il est oublié sa bouteille dans la cabine du commandant. La prochaine fois qu'elle le croiserait, elle ne manquerait pas de le lui faire payer.

**-Elle est au major Alenko ! Vous savez bien que c'est lui l'adepte du Whisky, moi je me contente de vin butarien et contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser je ne touche pas souvent aux boissons !** Rétorqua-t-elle furieuse.

**-Okay… okay Lola, je retire, je retire. Maintenant, je sais quand même que Kaidan allait boire dans votre cabine !**

**-Et alors quoi ? Quel est ce sous-entendu ! Que je sache, il n'est pas le seul, vous-même vous êtes venu ! De même que Tali, Traynor, Liara ou Allers. Je suis le commandant et en tant que tel, les gens viennent me voir pour parler ou signaler des problèmes ! Maintenant refourguez cette bouteille là où elle était, je la lui rendrai !**

**-Okay commandant ! De toute manière, j'ai l'impression que ce sac est vide maintenant, il vous en reste un autre là-bas, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a là-dedans, mais ça pesait une tonne, j'ai galéré pour vous le ramener ! **

Shepard lui lança un regard noir, sa colère commençant cependant à retomber, elle se dirigea en direction du dernier sac qui se trouvait sur le pas de la porte. Puis elle le tira jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, avant de s'agenouiller à sa hauteur et de l'ouvrir.

**-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?** Jura-t-elle.

Le bagage était plein à craquer d'ensembles d'amures fourrés à la hâte et désordonné. Shepard prit un plastron entre ses mains, celui-là était celui du conseil de Serrice. Elle leva un sourcil et sa tête pivota d'un côté, puis de l'autre, maudissant la stupidité du personnel.

**-Sans rire, j'avais demandé mes affaires, pas toute mon artillerie !**

**-Ben quoi, ils vous ont ramené tout votre armement, vous devriez être contente, vous qui vous plainiez du prix. C'est quand même vous qui avez payé tout ce bazar, c'est donc vous le proprio. Cela ne me paraît pas bizarre qu'il vous le rende ! **Répondit James amusé, il s'abstint néanmoins de rire.

Shepard remit le plastron à sa place, puis elle ferma la fermeture éclair, soupirant, elle poussa le sac dans un coin.

**-Vous savez, je crois que j'en ai assez, j'ai comme une désagréable impression de déjà vu…**

**-Cela vous rappelle votre détention sur terre ? Pourtant là vous êtes parfaitement libre, c'est à vous de faire ce que bon vous semblera. Vous n'êtes pas sous surveillance Lola, vous pouvez sortir et voir qui vous voulez !**

**-Je sais bien Vega, ce n'est pas ça… c'est cette chambre, cette ville… La terre qui m'oppresse !**

Le lieutenant la regarda, sans vraiment la saisir.

**-c'est bon James, vous pouvez filer ! Merci pour mes affaires ! **Dit-elle en lui indiquant la porte.

[…]

La nuit a d'ores et déjà dévoilé son vaste voile noir, alors que quelqu'un s'aventure dans quelques ruelles, sans craindre une seule seconde d'être importuné. Un paquet en papier cartonné sous le bras, l'ombre avance d'un lampadaire à un autre, c'est ici l'une des rares avenues étant totalement remise en état. Dans cette rue éclairée par de simples lueurs artificielles, c'est comme si le sol tremblait et que la ville prenait soudain un aspect Londonien, comme si elle se retrouvait propulsée deux mois en arrière. Le cadre est semblable, il fait nuit après tout, elle est entourée d'immeubles, sauf que tout est calme, pas une balle ne fuse, il n'y a pas le moindre moissonneur, pas d'assaillant. « _Garde ton calme !_ » Se dit-elle à elle-même, c'est une nouvelle crise d'angoisse comme toutes les autres qui l'ont précédée, c'est devenu courant pour elle. Un traumatisme dû à tout ce qu'elle a traversé. « **Cela passera !** » Lui avait-on dit « **Vous êtes une femme forte après tout, vous en avez vu des plus durs !** », oui en effet, avec le temps tout cela commençait à passer. Tout comme les rêves sombres qui l'avaient hantée durant des mois, à chaque fois c'était approximativement la même chose. Elle se retrouvait au beau milieu d'une forêt aux arbres atteignant des sommets, affublée de son armure, elle tente de courir sans y parvenir, elle est condamnée à marcher à pas léger, devant-elle se dessine la silhouette d'un enfant de six ans, sept tout au plus. Elle tente alors de le rejoindre, mais dès qu'elle s'en approche, celui-ci repart de plus belle, elle reprend alors sa course lente. Puis enfin il s'arrête, tapit dans l'herbe, elle parvient enfin à l'atteindre, mais il est gagné par les flemmes et se consume sous ses yeux, au milieu des chuchotements. Durant des nuits entières, elle avait été poursuivie par ce cauchemar, le seul soir où celui-ci avait divergé, elle s'était aperçue elle-même, dans les bras de l'enfant, s'en était troublant. Cette Shepard levait alors les yeux vers elle, ne semblant nullement perturbée de voir sa propre image, puis inlassablement elle aussi disparaissait comme une traînée de fumée, le petit garçon avec elle. C'était peut-être ses démons qui la traquaient, comme si chaque décision qu'elle avait prise, pouvait lui revenir à la figure, comme celui de sauver Kaidan à la place d'Ash. Mais qu'aurait-elle pu y faire ce jour-là, les choses avaient tournées de telle manière, qu'il avait fallu faire un sacrifice, si elle avait pu, c'est elle-même qu'elle aurait éliminée à ce moment-là. Comme si le sentiment de culpabilité n'était pas assez profond, il fallait en plus que sa propre conscience la ronge avec.

Reprenant sa route, elle atteint finalement une porte à laquelle elle frappe sans ménagement, une première fois, puis une seconde. Des bruits de pas sont perceptibles, quelqu'un s'approche pour l'ouvrir, on entend un loquet se déverrouiller, puis enfin elle s'entrebâille, jusqu'à se dégager totalement. Shepard tire le paquet de sous son bras et le lui tend.

**-Vous aviez oublié ça dans ma cabine, vous savez qu'à cause de vous j'ai vécu aujourd'hui la pire honte de ma vie !** Lança le commandant, le regard fixe.

**-Moi aussi je suis content de vous voir shepard ! **Ironisa Kaidan, même si cela était en vérité bien vrai.

**- Rappelez-moi de ne plus jamais vous offrir d'alcool. Mais rassurez-moi au moins sur un détail, cette bouteille, vous n'êtes pas allé vous la descendre en solitaire après ma disparition j'espère ?**

Le major s'appuya contre le mur et soupira.

**-Shepard… Je crois que vous n'imaginez pas même pas à un seul dixième, l'état dans lequel je me trouvais. Je n'étais pas seulement un petit peu inquiet, mais plutôt dévasté et le mot serait peut-être encore faible. Si ça peut vous rassurer, je peux vous jurer ne pas y avoir touché. Je n'avais plus le goût à rien, pas même à cela !**

_Kaidan avait toujours été d'un tempérament franc, Shepard ne s'était pas véritablement questionnée sur ce qu'avait pu traverser le major durant cette période qui avait duré près d'un mois. Elle ne l'avait pas non plus ménagé depuis leurs retrouvailles, elle ne l'avait pas laissé demeurer auprès d'elle, alors que lui l'avait attendu. Elle s'était montrée un peu brusque, mais tout cela ne partait pas d'une mauvaise attention. _

Shepard avait toujours été ainsi et elle le resterait, maladroite avec ses propres sentiments. Comme appelées par un réflexe, ses jambes avancèrent d'elles-mêmes, traversant la courte distance qui les séparait. Et le commandant tomba net dans les bras du major, ou tout du moins l'étreignit et de manière peu habile. Ce dernier ne s'y attendait pas du tout, si bien qu'il faillit trébucher, totalement éberlué, la bouteille qu'il tenait, vint se briser au sol. Faisant abstraction de l'objet à terre, Kaidan referma ses bras autour du premier spectre humain.

**-Vous savez ce que je pense ?**

**-Au fait, que nous sommes très probablement atteints d'une stupidité sans nom ?**

**-Exactement, deux manches à balai!** Répondit Alenko.

Shepard ne tarde pas à se dégager et lui assène une petite tape sur l'épaule.

**-Si vous preniez cette bière canadienne que je vous ai demandée et que nous allions la siffler devant la baie des Anglais ? **Dit-elle en croisant les bras.

**-C'était donc ça ! Vous avez la mémoire longue Shepard.**

**-Ma tête est comme ce que l'on appelait autrefois un disque dur, j'enregistre et stocke absolument tout ce que j'entends ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?**

**-J'en dis juste que vous êtes la meilleure et que je vous suis !**

**-Pas besoin d'aller dans les extrêmes non plus, après tout je n'ai fait que reprendre l'une de vos idées.**

[…]

-**C'est une drôle d'époque, que celle dans laquelle nous vivons.**

**-C'est véridique, parfois je me dis que les choses sont peut-être allées trop vite. Quand on y pense, la découverte du premier relais cosmodésique pour la race humaine, remonte à l'an 2156 et encore nous n'avions découvert les archives prothéennes qu'en 2148. Et 38 ans plus tard, en 2186 l'humanité vient enfin de montrer ce dont-elle était capable après avoir joué un rôle majeur, dans le conflit qui liguait toute la galaxie contre les moissonneurs. En ses 38 petites années, nous avons connu des avancés technologiques bien plus considérables qu'en plus de 2000 ans d'existence. **

**-Sur ce point-là, les humains se sont montrés plutôt avides au départ, prêt à tout pour s'intégrer et atteindre le même niveau qu'autrui en rien de temps. Ce qui était pratiquement impossible en quelques années seulement.**

**-À l'époque, toute forme d'éthique était mise de côté et certains en ont fait les frais, vous en êtes le parfait exemple. Vous et l'implant L2, qui était lui parfaitement obsolète. On a greffé des dizaines de centaines d'enfants qui bien souvent n'avaient rien demandé.**

**-Et pourtant, j'ai encore eu de la chance, je n'ai pas souffert de pathologie mentale ou motrice par la suite, uniquement des maux de tête qui néanmoins me poursuivront jusqu'à la fin.**

**-Autrement dit, j'ai évité le pire, si j'étais née quelques printemps plus tôt, ce ne serrait très certainement pas l'implant L5 que je porterai en cette heure.**

**-Que voulez-vous Shepard, Ashley, James, comme vous et moi sommes les enfants nés en pleine période de troubles. Quelque part, nous en avons été les victimes.**

**-C'est bien possible, de toute manière nous aurons beau tout tenter. Les humains n'excelleront jamais autant que les asaris pour ce qui est des pouvoirs biotiques. Il n'y a qu'à regarder Liara pour s'en rendre compte.**

**-Oh je vous en prie, vous avez vu comme je suis capable d'envoyer valser un ennemi à l'autre bout d'une pièce. Ce ne serait pas à la portée de tout le monde. **Rétorqua Kaidan, faussement offusqué.

**-La mienne si, en tout cas.**

**-Très bien Shepard, si vos implants sont totalement opérationnels à présent, je crois qu'une petite démonstration de votre part s'impose !**

**-On croirait entendre Garrus. Attention, si vous faites une remarque sur ma manière de danser, je pourrai très mal le prendre.** Dit-elle, un sourire en coin et en se levant. Shepard balaya les alentours d'un bref coup d'œil à la recherche d'une cible statique. Son dévolu s'arrêta sur un tronc d'arbre à terre.

**-Second compatriote à qui je donne une leçon, vous allez voir ce qu'il en coûte de défier le commandant Shepard !**

Le commandant lança une première frappe biotique qui éjecta le morceau de bois plus loin encore. Puis ses bras prenant un peu de recul avant de repasser en avant, elle envoya une sphère bleutée. Dans laquelle le tronc alla se nicher pour demeurer en suspension.

**-J'appelle ça de la lévitation, Shepard !**

**-Quoi, vous avez bien vu, je l'ai envoyé voir du pays avant ! Puis faire traverser toute une pièce à un ennemi, n'est pas une bonne manœuvre de diversion !**

**-D'accord, d'accord, je pense que vous n'avez pas totalement récupéré ! **Ironisa-t-il.

Ils étaient tous deux positionnés sur une terrasse, face à la baie des anglais, donc Kaidan avait jadis parlé. Ce jour-là, il lui avait d'ailleurs semblé à lui, que sans doute il n'aurait plus l'occasion de s'y rendre, c'était dans un de ces instants de doutes, ou la guerre semble être une cause perdue d'avance. Et pourtant, ce soi-là, il s'y trouvait, bien vivant et une bonne vieille bière blonde canadienne à la main, comme dans ses souvenirs.

**-Si je me rappelle bien, à l'hôpital vous aviez parlé d'une sorte de pèlerinage personnel et que vous alliez m'inclure dedans. Je suppose que comme je suis ici, avec cette bouteille dont vous m'aviez parlé, vous avez d'ores et déjà commencé ce projet.** S'enquit-il.

**-Votre perspicacité légendaire… Vous avez tapé juste… Vous savez, je me sens reconnaissante, je ne sais pas vraiment envers qui, sans doute un peu tout le monde en fait mais… Il y a des choses que je n'ai pas faites, des endroits que je n'ai pas visités. Des promesses que je n'ai pas encore tenues. Et je crois que le moment est venue, je me dis que tant que j'en ai encore le temps, autant foncer. Cette guerre m'a rappelé à quel point la vie et courte et comment l'on peut se voir perdre la vie. Je suis déjà morte une fois, mais j'ai eu une seconde chance, ce qui n'est pas commun. J'aimerais croire que j'étais destiné à bien plus que sauver la galaxie avec cette résurrection, croire que je n'avais pas déjà un avenir tout tracé avant même de naître. Puis, il y a aussi des choses que j'ai à faire pour de vieux amis. C'est un peu tirer par les cheveux cette histoire, mais c'est bel et bien comme ça. Alors, j'ai décidé de commencer ce petit bout de chemin avec vous. Vous m'aviez parlé de cet endroit et je me suis mis en tête d'y aller un jour avec vous.**

Kaidan lui sourit.

**-Qui est le prochain sur la liste ?**

**-Il n'y a pas d'ordre défini, je ferai en fonction de.**

**-Vous allez donc partir je suppose ?**

**-Oui, mais je ne pense pas que j'en aurai pour longtemps, un moi tout au plus. Vous pensez que vous pourrez m'attendre ?**

**-Sans aucun problème !**


	8. Le pèlerinage

**Chapitre 8 :**

_Cela a été un voyage à travers la galaxie, maintenant ce sera un voyage autour de la terre._

Le coude plié devant elle, l'avant-bras se retrouva rapidement entouré d'une lueur jaune orangé, qui prit enfin une forme définie, un omnitech. Tout se tramait dans une vaste pièce grisâtre du sol au plafond. De chaque côté étaient positionnés des écrans et autres centrales informatiques, des files pendaient encore dangereusement et il fallait savoir se montrer bien habile afin de pouvoir s'aventurer en ses lieux. Une femme d'un peu plus de la cinquantaine, se trouvait recroquevillée sur une chaise, les coudes sur la table de métal, le visage dans les mains, le dos courbé. Elle sanglotait à petit cou, tandis que derrière résonnait une voix bien familière dans un grésillement électronique. La personne en possession de l'omnitech se tenait debout derrière la quinquagénaire, nommée kahlee Sanders, c'est de cet appareil qu'émanait le son. Dans un air de solennité et de compassion, le porteur lui déposa une main sur l'épaule. Il s'agissait là d'un enregistrement, celui d'une conversation que le commandant Shepard avait entretenu avec David Anderson à bord du Normandy, durant la guerre. Et cette voix que l'on entendait, était celle de l'amiral, qui déclarait qu'une fois que tout serait fini et s'il le pourrait, il se rendrait au côté de celle qu'il avait qualifiée comme "plus qu'une proche ", pour rattraper le temps perdu. Hélas, ce temps il n'en avait pas bénéficié et maintenant jamais il ne pourrait retrouver cette chère Kahlee. Voilà pourquoi Shepard se trouvait en ses lieux en ce jour, pour transmettre le message d'un vieil ami, qui n'en avait pas eu l'occasion.

Soudain, l'enregistrement se stoppa et un grand silence se fit sentir au beau milieu de cette salle. Instinctivement, Shepard resserra légèrement l'épaule de Kahlee, avant d'ôter sa main avec précaution.

**-Il vous aimait madame Sanders, vous n'avez pas de regret à avoir. Il tenait à vous, croyez-moi…**

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, sans doute la femme qui se trouvait devant elle, était bien trop affligée pour pouvoir souffler le moindre mot. Aussi Shepard préféra se retirer avec discrétion, après tout elle avait accompli sa mission. Alors que ses bottes de plomb commencèrent à résonner sur le sol métallique, un balbutiement faiblard, la figea sur place.

**-Merci…. Commandant Shepard… Merci…**

**-Je n'ai fait que mon devoir.** Se contenta-t-elle de répondre, sans se retourner. Elle quitta la pièce n'y tenant plus, tant de désolation était pour elle bien trop étouffante. Une boule s'était formée dans sa poitrine qui se serrait à présent, ses propres yeux la piquaient et comme pour retenir ses émotions. Son poing parti machinalement dans un mur qui s'enfonça au contact de son poignet, tout cela fut accompagné d'un « Merde ! », lancé à la volée.

Elle aussi avait perdu un être proche, un très vieil ami, un mentor, un grand homme qui lui avait appris bien des choses, qui l'avait formée. Tout ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui, elle le devait à lui, David Anderson, meneur de la résistance sur terre, qui avait accompli de nombreux exploits, remontant parfois à bien avant sa propre naissance. Il était mort juste à côté d'elle, emporté par une balle que l'arme qu'elle avait alors en main avait tirée, s'était bien son doigt qui avait glissé sur la détente, mais s'était là sous la manipulation de l'homme trouble, qui avait pris le contrôle de son être. Elle n'avait alors servi que d'outil elle-même. Le commandant n'avait pas eu le temps de le pleurer à ce moment-là, la mission passait avant tout, il n'y avait pas le temps, alors elle avait simplement détourné le regard et fermé les yeux une fraction de seconde. Et puis on ne pleure pas quand on est soldat, officier de l'alliance, commandant… le commandant Shepard. Oui, elle n'avait jamais pleuré, du moins pas depuis des dizaines d'années, cela l'avait parfois démangé, mais elle n'avait jamais cédé. Pas une fois elle n'avait défailli et ce ne serait pas maintenant que cela commencerait, pas maintenant non pas maintenant… ni jamais. Mais alors pourquoi prenait-elle soudain une grande inspiration comme si elle allait craquer ? Pourquoi ses jambes se dérobaient maintenant sous on poids, pourquoi plaquait-elle ses mains gantées sur ses yeux.

**-Bordel… Bordel de merde, ressaisis-toi, Aller debout !** Disait-elle à haute voix sans craindre que l'on puisse l'entendre, au beau milieu de ce grand couloir vide. Elle tremblait de tout son long, cependant elle n'avait toujours pas versé la moindre larme et cela ne se produirait pas. Shepard se mordit la lèvre inférieure comme pour se ressaisir, reprenant un peu d'aplomb, elle se leva et reprit sa marche vers la sortie. Elle se trouvait dans un complexe de Londres, là où les étudiants de l'académie Grissom aidaient à la reconstruction, après avoir servi de force de frappe durant l'assaut final. Voilà pourquoi Jane avait mis le cap sur cette ville, car elle savait qu'en trouvant les biotiques, elle trouverait Kahlee Sanders. Jack elle-même, ne devait pas être bien loin, cependant Shepard n'avait étrangement aucune envie de la voir, comme si elle s'attendait à être jugée.

Ainsi, ne préféra-t-elle pas s'attarder dans cette ville profondément marquée et dévastée, qui ne recommençait que faiblement à reprendre une forme. Au loin, dans le tumulte des chantiers, elle put apercevoir le fameux rayon qui menait à la citadelle et qui avait été rétabli. La citadelle d'ailleurs… Oserait-elle un jour y remettre le pied ? A vrai dire, elle n'en savait trop rien, elle ne s'était pas questionnées à ce sujet, ce n'était qu'un détail futile. Affublée de son armure ce jour-là, Shepard se sentait comme invincible, enfin complète, la femme forte et dévastatrice qui avait fait front devant les moissonneurs, était de retour.

[…]

Son périple, elle l'avait continué à Rio, le voyage avait-été plutôt long et éprouvant, elle avait dû se débrouiller afin de pouvoir dénicher plusieurs navettes tout du long. Car aucune n'affrétait directement sur place depuis Londres. Elle avait deux choses à faire là-bas, il n'y avait là, pas mort d'homme. En raison de la chaleur suffocante qui flottait en ses lieux, Shepard avait renoncé à sa très chère armure pour regagner l'uniforme et par la même occasion les couleurs de l'alliance. Elle ne passait d'ailleurs pas tout à fait inaperçue au milieu des citadins, il fallait aussi dire qu'elle était blanche comme un linge, quand la plus part portaient un magnifique bronzage.

Elle s'avançait au beau milieu d'une plage un peu perdue, les vagues venaient s'abattre sur le sable de manière continue et seul leur bruit était perceptible. Se retournant face à l'horizon, c'était tout à coup comme si elle était seule devant le monde. Un moment étrange, privilégié, elle était en paix dans un silence presque trop beau. Elle s'agenouilla à même le sol et se saisit d'une poignée de cette fine particule qui le couvrait, celle-ci s'infiltrait d'ailleurs déjà dans ses bottes, il faudrait alors qu'elle les enlève pour en ôter le sable. Mais ceci n'était qu'un détail sans importance, elle n'y pensa même pas en vérité, elle avait la tête ailleurs, bien plus loin. Machinalement, elle se laissa tomber en arrière, plaçant ses bras sous sa tête comme appui, elle scruta le ciel. Les nuages défilaient au-dessus d'elle, quand on est enfant, on a tendance à leur imaginer des formes. Ce jeu, Shepard ne l'avait jamais connu, elle avait grandi sur un vaisseau, le seul paysage qu'elle avait alors, était les étoiles, quand d'autres avaient le ciel. Oh bien sûr, elle avait déjà mis le pied sur terre et des centaines de fois depuis qu'elle avait intégré l'alliance, mais il y avait toujours cette sorte d'émerveillement, face aux choses dont elle n'avait pas pu profiter pleinement étant petite.

Il serait impossible de dire combien de temps s'était écoulé sans qu'elle ne fasse le moindre geste, c'était plutôt pas mal pour une fois de ne rien faire de ses dix doigts. Demeurer un instant comme ça, dans la plénitude, cependant ce n'était pas pour cela qu'elle était venu. Repartant en quête de sa mission, le commandant se releva non sans difficulté, elle retomba sur ses deux jambes et s'épousseta légèrement. Un pied devant l'autre, elle reprenait sa route sur la plage, à la recherche de quelque chose, elle fixait obstinément le sol, quelques fois elle s'agenouillait et creusait un peu, puis elle repartait de plus belle. Elle reproduisit cela un certain nombre de fois, jusqu'à ne plus en pouvoir. Elle ne s'était pas aperçue que le soleil avait déjà bien bougé dans le ciel, il se trouvait déjà bien bas à présent. Finalement, elle s'accroupit de nouveau et cette fois elle vida ses poches, dont tombèrent des dizaines de coquillages, tous aussi différents les uns des autres. Elle en saisit un premier qu'elle jetât à l'eau, puis un second, puis un troisième, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus un seul. Alors Shepard se releva encore, puis croisa ses bras, elle souffla quelques mots étouffés par la brise.

**-Reposez en paix, docteur Mordin solus…** Dit-elle en regagnant la plaine. **J'espère que vous pouvez faire vos tests sur coquillages de là haut !**

[…]

Non loin de là et un coucher de soleil plus tard, Shepard se trouvait à présent assise à une table les bras croisés. Elle semblait souriante, quoi que légèrement tendue, en face un bon vieux camarade qui avait mis fin à la menace des récolteurs en sa compagnie. Deux verres étaient posés sur le meuble, elle n'avait pas encore touché au sien et ne le ferait que le plus tard possible.

**-Alors, il est pour quand ce bébé ?** S'enquit-elle.

**-D'ici trois mois je pense, vous savez ça en fait déjà trois et demi depuis la fin de cette guerre, il y en avait déjà deux derrière nous à ce moment-là. Je me prépare, mais je dois avouer que je suis quand même assez anxieux, mais vous en feriez autant à ma place Shepard ! **Répondit son interlocuteur.

**-Bien que cela ait été flatteur, rassurez-moi, votre femme n'escompte plus d'appeler cet enfant Shepard ?**

**-Non et heureusement, sans vouloir vous offusquer, j'ai enfin réussi à la convaincre. Mais ce n'est que parti remise a-t-elle dit. J'espère qu'elle ne sous-entendait pas qu'on en aurait un second.**

**-Jacob, ce n'est pas vous qui vouliez une famille, bien là vous êtes servi alors ne vous plainiez pas !**

**-C'est déjà que je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer avec celui-là, alors déjà en imaginer un autre, je frise l'infarctus !**

Shepard retint un léger, tandis qu'elle saisit son verre afin d'en boire une première gorgée.

**-Et vous commandant, vous avez frôlé la mort !**

**-Oui c'est passé à un cheveu !**

**-Je vous avais promis de vous payer une tournée si vous surviviez et voilà on y est, cette foutue guerre derrière nous. C'est encore plutôt dur à croire, mais je m'y fais, d'autant que c'est positif. Pendant un moment, on vous a vraiment pensée morte, pendant près de trois semaines, vous étiez portée disparue, enfin ça c'est parce que l'alliance cachait bien le fait qu'elle vous avait récupérée et ce dès le début !**

**-Je ne vois pas quel était l'intérêt de cette supercherie !** Répondit-elle, troublée.

**-Allez savoir, ils ont parfois de drôles d'idées, ou peut-être étaient-ils trop occupés, ce qui est bien plausible en vue du boulot qu'il y avait alors !**

**-Je pencherai plus pour cette option.**

Shepard ne savait que très peu de choses sur son évacuation de la citadelle, tout ce qui lui revenait en mémoire, était cette scène au milieu de la poussière et elle-même qui suffoquait, la moitié du corps piégé sous une pierre. Elle avait visiblement était extraite par une équipe de l'alliance, qui avait envoyé des flottes sur la station afin de trouver d'éventuels survivants, mais surtout retrouvé la trace de Shepard. Aussi, seulement quelques jours tout au plus après l'explosion, on la retrouvait à demi-morte. Le commandant fut alors immédiatement embarquée en direction de la terre sur un vaisseau. Pour enfin finir à Edmonton, où elle se réveillait trois semaines plus tard.

**-En soi, ils ont simplement attendu que je me réveille pour annoncer mon retour, sans doute voulaient-ils éviter tout problème si je venais à mourir malgré tous les soins.** Conclu-t-elle.

**-Oui, c'était certainement cela, mais maintenant que tout ce bordel est fini, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire Shepard** ?

**-La fameuse question que tout le monde me pose, en quoi est-ce si intéressant. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne peux rien vous dire là-dessus. Disons que ça finira par ce savoir d'ici peu…**

**-Je vois, un truc du genre top secret, j'ai hâte de savoir de quoi il retourne. Mais vous devriez songer à vos poser Shepard, fonder une famille, ce qu'on appelait autrefois le rêve américain !**

**-Très peu pour moi !** Rétorqua-t-elle, en vidant son verre cul sec. Jacob la dévisagea, trouvant ce geste soudain étrange.

**-J'ai touché une corde sensible, vous ne voulez pas d'enfants ?**

Le verre retomba sur la table avec fracas, ramené par le poignet de Shepard qui s'étouffa légèrement. Après avoir toussoté, elle parvint à reprendre son souffle.

**-Vous en avez de ses questions ! Puis je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel, disons que je me laisse un peu de temps, je suis loin d'être pressée, puis ça ne vous regarde pas !**

**-Mon intention n'était pas de vous vexer, croyez le bien !**

**-Dites moi, ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui vous a demandé de me questionner à ce sujet, pour récolter des infos ? **Souffla-t-elle, méfiante.

**-Mais où allez-vous chercher cela, même si quelqu'un m'avait fait une telle demander, au grand jamais j' n'y aurais répondu !**

**-D'accord, admettons….**

_Elle avait vraiment l'esprit mal tourné, ou alors elle n'avait pas confiance, non c'était là la première option. A vrai dire, Kaidan comme elle, n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet et pour le moment c'était bien mieux ainsi, les choses se feraient avec le temps. Et pour le moment elle n'y pensait pas._

**-Aller, passons outre et faisons ce pour quoi on était là à la base, boire un petit verre, bien que vous ayez déjà vidé le vôtre. Prenez de l'eau et trinquons ! **Lança Jacob à la volée.

Versant un fond d'eau, Shepard leva sa coupe de même que son voisin.

**-****À votre future vie de famille Jacob Taylor !**

**- À votre projet secret, commandant Shepard !**

Les deux verres s'entrechoquèrent, avant de s'en retourner.


	9. Cheers!

_Tout d'abord je tiens à signaler qu'une petite erreur avait été comise dans le chapitre 8, en effet en relisant tout ce petit monde hier soir, je me suis aperçue que j'avais accidentellement fait sauter tout un passage de la conversation de Shepard et Jacob. Je vous invite donc à retourner la lire, car sans ce morceau là, les choses n'étaient pas très claires, cela se situe tout à la fin entre « Le verre retomba sur la table avec fracas, ramené par le poignet de Shepard qui s'étouffa légèrement. Après avoir toussoté, elle parvint à reprendre son souffle. » et « __Elle avait vraiment l'esprit mal tourné, ou alors elle n'avait pas confiance, non c'était là la première option. A vrai dire, Kaidan comme elle, n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet et pour le moment c'était bien mieux ainsi, les choses se feraient avec le temps. Et pour le moment elle n'y pensait pas. ». Ce ne sont que quelques répliques, mais qui ont tout de même leur importance. Je suis parvenu à finir le chapitre neuf en temps pour pouvoir le poster aujourd'hui, en revanche le dix ne sera hélas pas disponible demain (il n'est même pas commencé =_="). Petit conseil de ma part quant à la lecture de cette nouvelle partie, ne vous fiez pas à sa fin, tout n'a pas encore été dit et Shepard dissimule encore plein des choses, ça promet un clash avec le major ça ! Bonne lecture et si vous ne l'avez pas déjà fait, allez donc lire la fanfic nommée " Elena Shepard", son auteur a su trouver une bien jolie conclusion._

**Chapitre 9 :**

Ainsi avait-elle accomplit un petit périple, bien que le mot ne soit pas tout à fait approprié, car il n'avait en rien été dangereux. Elle avait traversé des étapes bien plus périlleuses par le passé, où par plus d'une fois elle avait failli y perdre la vie, je pourrai vous citer son aventure dans le cuirassé geth, ou encore la mission suicide dans la base des récolteurs, ou bien lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée face à un moissonneur sur Rannoch. Traduction, le commandant avait une certaine expérience de la dangerosité, en revanche le commun n'était pas vraiment son domaine. Après tout elle avait bien grandi sur un vaisseau, elle n'avait donc pas vraiment d'expérience de la vie en général, au quotidien. Comme elle l'avait dit un jour « Quand un vaisseau et détruit, on peut toujours en changer », c'est l'optique à laquelle s'était cantonnée son enfance. Shepard avait évolué au beau milieu de l'espace, c'était une stellaire, la galaxie c'était son domaine, c'était chez elle. C'est dans un cadre militaire qu'elle avait été élevée et sans doute cela l'avait influencée, comme elle intégrait les rangs de l'alliance, une fois son seizième anniversaire atteint. Pour autant, le temps qu'elle passait actuellement sur terre était plus que plaisant et surtout reposant. Quand bien même la planète était encore profondément marquée par la monstruosité qui l'avait frappée, elle respirait à présent l'espoir, la foi et peut-être encore une petite once de joie.

Tout comme le major l'avait prédit alors, une fois le conflit achevé, chacun avait explosé sous des émotions diverses et variées. Et ce bonheur de circonstance avait muté en une immense fête généralisée, qui s'était étendu aux quatre coins de la terre et qui faisait tout aussi rage sur tout autre planète de l'espace concilient. Les gens avaient pleuré, crié, dansé, s'étaient embrassés, il n'y avait pas de musique, pas de belle sérénade, ni de violons, de décorations. A vrai dire, tout ce qui les entourait ne reflétait que la misère, la dévastation, ce jour-là pour autant ce n'était pas cela qui importait, c'était un rassemblement. Un rassemblement dans la multitude, toute différence était effacée, oubliée, il n'y avait plus de limites, Krogans, comme turien, asaris, humains, quariens, galariens, tous s'étaient étreints sans prêter la moindre attention à la race de l'autre. Bien sûr, tout cela Shepard n'y avait pas participé, car à cette heure-là, elle était encore à l'agonie dans une citadelle détruite et orbitant au-dessus de leur tête à eux. Et à l'autre bout d'un système, le Normandy s'écrasait sur une planète, après avoir été rattrapé par la déferlante du creuset.

Cette victoire, elle leur appartenait à tous, mais certains avaient joué des rôles déterminants et la pièce maîtresse de cette guerre resterait indéniablement le commandant Shepard. Elle n'y était pas arrivé seule certes, mais il fallait admettre que la reconnaissance était surement encore bien trop absente. Ce qui pour autant la satisfaisait complètement, elle qui n'aimait pas ce statut de héros que l'on lui avait collé. Commandant qui avait essuyé cou après cou, puis qui était tombé sous la puissance d'une explosion et affaiblie par ses blessures. Jusqu'à être emportée dans un profond sommeil, qu'elle n'avait quitté que trois semaines plus tard, alors elle avait dû se remettre bien lentement, près de deux mois d'hospitalisation, après quoi elle repartait de nouveau et sur deux jambes. Le reste demeurait flou, qu'envisageait-elle à présent, qu'avait-elle négocié avec l'amiral Hackett. Peut-être ne tarderons-nous pas à le savoir.

Après ses trois étapes, Shepard pensait enfin avoir parachevé son pèlerinage, chaque halte qu'elle avait prévu, avait été respectée. Elle pouvait enfin entreprendre le voyage de retour pour Vancouver et tout ce qui allait avec. Des choses l'attendaient là bas et elle le savait, mitigée, elle était tiraillée par deux sentiments contraires, la hâte et l'anxiété. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui allait l'arrêter, bien loin de là, sa volonté de fer n'en serait nullement altérée.

Assise, le visage appuyé sur ses deux mains, le commandant se trouvait dans un coin d'une navette en plein vol, celle-ci se secouait légèrement. Dans cette cabine, il n'y avait personne d'autre mise à part elle, un chauffeur se trouvait bien sûr aux commandes, mais la séparation était fermée. Shepard avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran qui était encastré dans la coque sur son côté gauche, celle-ci diffusait le paysage qui se formait plus bas. Ainsi pouvait-elle apercevoir, les campagnes isolées, les villes en reconstructions, les crevasses formées par la guerre, les forêts brûlées. Elle ne s'en détachait pas, comme s'il s'agissait là d'un film particulièrement passionnant, même si en vérité c'était bien parce qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre pour s'occuper dans cette carcasse au vrombissement monotone. Lui revenait en mémoire, toutes les conversations qu'elle avait bien pu tenir avec ses coéquipiers dans ses navettes, ou encore les fuites catastrophes. Les assauts inoubliables, comme lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvé sur la tourelle, tentant de récupérer l'amiral Koris indemne. Le moment le plus mémorable demeurait le jour où elle s'était retrouvée avec un moissonneur dans son viseur, bien qu'il s'agissait là d'un aéronef geth, gagnée par une pousser d'adrénaline, celle-ci c'était alors époumonée pour crier « Feu à volonté », avant de sauter à terre pour une face à face. Ses quelques souvenirs durent lui accaparer l'esprit un bon moment, car une fois portante vint la sortir de sa léthargie, « **On est bientôt arrivés !** » lança le chauffeur. Shepard se leva, s'accrochant à une barre suspendue au plafond, tandis que de son autre main valide, elle frappait sur la surface métallique pour signifier qu'elle était prête. Après quelques dernières secousses, la navette se stoppa ce qui était le signal pour ouvrir le sas, l'officier de l'alliance s'effectua et après un bref remerciement, elle sauta à terre, retombant sur ses deux jambes cette fois, sans la moindre chute. Où se trouvait-elle ? En Californie, sur la côte pacifique, aux portes de Los Angeles, si elle l'avait pu, elle se serait bien sûr passé de cet arrêt, mais ce n'était pas elle qui régissait les lois et décidait des disponibilités de chaque chauffeur. Une nuit ne la tuerait certainement pas, si elle se cloîtrait dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

Un sac à bandoulière, étroitement glissé sur l'épaule et son sweater pendant sur le bras, elle venait de quitter un climat tropicale pour le retrouver quelques milliers de kilomètres plus loin, autant le dire, elle était désespérée. Affublé d'un t-shirt en toile blanc au col en V et de son pantalon de l'alliance, ses plaquettes d'identités pendaient à son coup, étrangement cette tenue lui donnait pourtant un petit air décontracté. Quoique, cette dernière trouvait son aise dans n'importe quel vêtement, mis à part cette très chère robe N7. Elle regardait une carte projetée par son omnitech, qui entourait d'ailleurs son bras droit, ainsi suivait-elle pas à pas le parcourt qu'elle se traçait mentalement. C'était tout comme élaborer un plan d'infiltration durant une mission, bien que les circonstances ne soient pas les mêmes, elle en avait tiré un bon instinct de survie, elle était débrouillarde. Avançant à pas rapide, il lui fallait de temps à autre lancer une frappe biotique, afin d'évincer quelques obstacles de son passage, qui n'étaient autres que des débris en tous genres. Les rues n'étaient pas encore dégagées là où elle se rendait, ce qui n'était pas très prometteur quant à la qualité du lieu où elle se verrait dormir. Plus elle s'enfonçait dans ses allers sombres, plus elle trouvait cela plus qu'étrange. Sachant qu'elle avait au préalable examiné l'état de la bâtisse sur l'extranet à partir de photos, elle avait de même fait du repérage autour, mais il n'y avait là aucun point familier auquel se rattacher. Le commandant avait beau chercher tant et plus dans sa mémoire, le paysage lui était inconnu, peut-être s'était-elle trompée, non c'était peu probable. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant, ou peut-être aussi s'était-elle faite avoir, c'est dans cette optique qu'elle continua sa route, au pire des cas, elle était bien assez dégourdie pour mener un combat. Bien que sa jambe droite soit encore bien fragile.

Après près de vingt minutes de marche, elle parvenait enfin à apercevoir un bâtiment pour le moins sordide, des pans de rideaux pendaient aux fenêtres, dont les vitres étaient cassées, certaines étaient même murées. Cependant, une légère lumière filtrait à travers la porte, aussitôt, Shepard pencha pour l'arnaque, prête à en démordre avec l'hôtelier, elle entra telle une folle furieuse, la porte s'ouvrant violemment et son bras droit s'entourant d'une lueur bleutée.

**-Aouach !**

Fut le premier bruit qui lui parvint, derrière elle, tandis que les battants se refermaient. Les yeux écarquillés, Shepard se tenait devant toute une assemblée, toutes les personnes présentes étaient bien connues de sa personne et pour cause, il s'agissait pour la plupart de ses anciens compatriotes. Garrus, Tali, Liara, james, Javik, Miranda Lawson, Jack, Kasumi, Zaeed, Grunt et quelques vieux collègues. Son bras retomba, raide, l'énergie biotique qui l'entourait se dissipa immédiatement, tandis que tous se jetaient auprès du blessé. Elle ne comprenait rien, était-elle en plein rêve, elle était incapable de bouger, du moindre mot. Comme murée dans sa torpeur, sa surprise son silence et enfin elle glissa un :

**-Merde ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?**

Elle se souvint enfin du juron qui avait été proféré juste derrière elle, quelqu'un avait visiblement reçu la porte, ce qui était passible de faire très mal. Elle se retourna enfin et la stupéfaction ne fit qu'augmenter. Kaidan se trouvait à même le sol, la main gauche sur le nez taché de sang, ses bras étaient eux aussi maculés de ce liquide rouge.

**-Mince, je me suis mangé la porte…** Se contenta-t-il de dire, comme si cela n'était rien.

**-Pincez-moi je rêve…** Glissa la principale intéressée, tout bas.

Non elle ne voulait pas le croire, ce n'était pas réel, elle était en train de dormir, ils ne pouvaient pas tous être là et surtout, elle n'aurait jamais envoyée une porte dans la figure du major. Totalement déconnectée, Shepard laissa glisser son sac à terre, puis elle rebroussa le chemin en direction de la sortie, jusqu'à se retrouver dans l'embrasure, sous le regard perdu de toute personne se trouvant dans la pièce. Elle porta sa main droite à son épaule gauche et alla même jusqu'à se pincer, elle ressentit bien une nette douleur et tout cela semblait plus que réel. Les sourcils froncés et le regard dubitatif, elle fit de nouveau irruption dans le hall. Recouvrant un peu de sa jugeote, elle se tourna encore une fois du côté du major, autour de qui étaient agglutinés deux ou trois personnes.

**-Non de non, je suis désolée, vraiment désolée ! **Parvint-elle enfin à dire, un soupçon de lucidité retrouvée. **Mais quelle imbécile, ce n'est pas possible, désolée, désolée, désolée !**

Une main se posa soudainement sur son épaule, main qui la serra.

**-Du calme Shepard, respirez un grand coup ! **S'exclama Garrus. **C'est notre faute, vous connaissant, on aurait dû savoir que vous seriez verte de rage !**

Le commandant dégagea doucement la prise de Vakarian, puis elle se dirigea vers kaidan, à qui elle entreprit de venir en aide. Elle se baissa à sa hauteur et passa un bras sous ses épaules pour l'aider à se relever, avec délicatesse.

**-Je crois que vous avez abîmé mon beau profil, Shepard!** Plaisanta-t-il.

**-Enlevez donc votre main, que je regarde si c'est grave.** Objecta le commandant. Elle affichait un air plus que sérieux et sans l'attendre, elle saisissait son visage pour examiner le nez qui avait pris le cou. Tout cela dans une bien étrange proximité et avec une telle inquiétude, que certains préféraient tourner la tête, se sentant de trop. Il était plutôt rare que le premier spectre humain, témoigne autant d'attention pour une blessure aussi superficielle, mais il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe qui. Shepard, elle, ne semblait nullement gênée et ne prenait pas même en compte tous ceux qui l'entouraient.

**-Le seul problème, c'est que je n'y connais rien !** Finit-elle par cracher, relâchant le visage d'Akenko. S'était de trop, plus personne ne put se retenir et chacun explosa, pour enfin éclater de rire jusqu'à en pleurer et en toussoter.

En fin de compte, il s'avéra que le major n'avait rien de grave, le nez n'était pas cassé mais il avait tout de même reçu un bien mauvais cou. Personne n'avait encore eu le temps d'expliquer à Shepard la raison de ce rassemblement. Car il avait fallu procéder à des soins, et cette dernière s'était portée volontaire pour bander la victime de la porte et de sa fureur. Elle se sentait si coupable, qu'elle ne pouvait faire autrement. Une fois cette tâche achevée, ils l'invitèrent à s'asseoir après toute cette agitation.

**-Est-ce que quelqu'un va enfin se décider à m'expliquer ce que vous fichez là et comment ce fait-il que je ne sois actuellement pas dans mon hôtel !** Dit-elle, activant son omnitech pour preuve.

**-Je suis la première coupable, commandant, j'ai piraté votre omnitech afin de brouiller votre carte, pour qu'elle indique votre destination en ses lieux. Il fallait bien que l'on trouve un moyen de vous amener à nous. **Lui répondit Tali, la technicienne experte.

**-Alors ça c'est….**

**-Sacrement bien joué ! Pas vrai Lola, avouez-le, vous vous êtes fait rouler par votre propre équipe !**

**-James ! Oui bon d'accord, tout ça explique bien comment je suis arrivée jusqu'ici, mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez tous là ?** Demanda-t-elle, tout sourire.

**-Eh bien, ça fait plaisir, on se déplace des quatre coins de la galaxie pour vous dire bonjour ! Et tout ce que vous trouvez à dire c'est "qu'est-ce que vous foutez là", c'est pour le moins flatteur. **Ironisa le lieutenant. **Même si moi j'étais sur terre, bref ce n'est pas bien compliqué. On est venue vous voir en effet, mais surtout fêter cette victoire tous ensemble, on en avait pas eu l'occasion. On aurait bien pu le faire avant, mais sans vous commandant, ça n'aurait pas eu de sens !**

Shepard traversa toute l'assemblée d'un bref coup d'œil, chacun la scrutait avec une minutie et une attention toute particulière, si bien qu'elle en fut mal à l'aise et que le rouge aurait pu lui monter aux joues, enfin cela uniquement si elle n'avait pas été le commandant Shepard.

**-Mais regardez-vous, vous voulez faire la fête, mais voyez vous-même les têtes que vous tirez ! Aller, déridez-vous un peu et pour une fois lâchez-vous ! C'est un ordre de votre commandant !**

**-J'ai mon célèbre schnaps de Serrice commandant Shepard, nous pouvons bien trinquer. Cela retournera les sinus de tout un chacun !** Enchaîna le docteur Chakwas, qui était aussi de la partie.

**-Ah non, je veux dire oui enfin mais… pas pour moi ! Je dois garder mes sens pour ne pas faire un faux pas, vous voyez ma jambe droite n'est pas tout à fait remise, je préférerais éviter tout problème.**

_Mais quelle belle excuse venait-elle de sortir, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de retenir les premiers mots qui étaient sortis de sa bouche. Et il avait bien fallu qu'elle se rattrape. Comment dire, Shepard ne se souvenait que trop bien l'état dans lequel la mettait cette potion aphrodisiaque, tout se mettait à chavirer autour d'elle, elle ne savait alors plus ou mettre un pied. Ce genre d'expérience, elle voulait bien y donner à bord du Normandy, quand elle pouvait ensuite se cacher dans sa cabine, mais au milieu de tout le monde. Quand bien même ceux-ci ne tenaient pas non plus la longueur, elle voulait garder toute sa tête._

**-Cela ne vous a pourtant pas posé de problèmes l'autre jour, sur la baie des Anglais, Shepa…**

Kaidan fut coupé par un regard noir de la part du commandant, et n'ayant nullement l'envie de finir la soirée avec un bras cassé en plus de son nez, il n'ajouta rien.

**-Vous m'en voyez désolée commandant, mais soit, nous devons bien avoir de l'eau pour vous.** Répondit Chakwas.

**-C'est à une sacrée explosion, que celle à laquelle vous avez dû faire face Shepard. Tout cela vous a bien égratignée, d'après ce que l'on m'a dit, trois semaines dans le coma ce n'est tout de même pas rien. S'enquit l'un des équipiers.**

**-J'y suis allé avec la ferme conviction que j'allais mourir, bien que le catalyseur n'ait alors pas abordé ce sujet-là pour cette alternative. Les autres options étaient bien synonymes de mort pour moi et selon moi bien trop inadaptées pour pouvoir prendre le risque de les tenter, je ne peux pas vraiment parler de tout ce qui s'est tramé là-haut. A vrai dire je n'en ai pas même soufflé mot à l'alliance, c'est quelque chose qu'il faut je le pense, que j'emmène dans ma tombe. Je n'ai pas envie que l'on me poursuive toute la vie en me demandant si j'ai fait le bon choix et quel aurait été l'impact des autres. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que je ne me voyais pas du tout à la tête des moissonneurs, ou encore moins à forcer chaque être à devenir à la fois organique et synthétique… Et ça y est j'en ai trop dit.**

**-Shepard, vous avez changé l'impossible à près de trois reprises, vous avez détruit les moissonneurs et c'est ce que l'on voulait depuis le début, non ? Alors cessez de croire le contraire et de douter de vous, croyez-moi bien, chaque personne dans ce monde vous est redevable, chaque personne a en vous une confiance inimaginable. Et enfin tout être serait à présent prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour vous, parce que ce que vous avez fait pour nous, n'a pas de mot assez fort. Vous nous avez d'abord donné de l'espoir, puis toute une flotte et plus que tout, vous nous avez donné un LENDEMAIN! Et que vous soyez présente dans ce lendemain, au milieu de nous tous, est aussi un signe supplémentaire, que c'était là, la bonne décision. **Rétorqua Miranda avec ferveur, quand tous l'accompagnaient du regard.

Shepard se retrouvant sans mot capable d'exprimer ce qu'elle avait à dire. Et parfois le silence se trouve bien plus probant et portant que n'importe quel acte ou parole.

**-En tout cas Lola, votre tête est enfin redevenu tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale, plus une seule cicatrice, on dirait qu'il n'y a plus que votre bras gauche et votre jambe droit qui vous jouent des tours !** Claironna le lieutenant Vega, tout en regardant le bras du commandant qui était encore bandé.

**-Je sais que nombreux sont ceux qui vous ont posé cette question, commandant mais… Que voulez-vous vraiment faire maintenant ? Rester dans votre chambre à vous gaver de sable rouge ou bien... ?** La questionna Tali.

**-Je pense que ça suffit pour la supercherie, on a tous assez donnés là-dedans, vous êtes tous là. Alors autant vous le dire.** Shepard prit une courte inspiration qui marque une pause, avant de lever la tête.

**-Je pars sur le Normandy dans quelques jours à peine, une bonne semaine tout au plus. Je ne quitterai pas les rangs de l'alliance. **Dit-elle enfin, sous le regard étonné de toute l'assemblée, quand elle-même détournait le sien.

**-Bordel ! **Déclara le major, avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce à pas rapide, les portes claquèrent derrière lui. Et la fureur autour de lui, était plus que palpable.


	10. Chacun sa voie

**Chapitre 10 :**

**-Excusez-moi !** Lança le commandant à la dérobée, elle se leva rapidement, se lançant à la suite de celui qui venait de quitter la pièce. Ce fut presque instinctif, aussitôt qu'elle l'avait vu filer, elle avait bondi en sa direction pour le rattraper. Shepard déboula dehors, dans cette même ruelle en cul-de-sac dans laquelle elle s'était trouvée une petite heure auparavant. Elle le chercha du regard sans pour autant parvenir à le trouver. Pivotant la tête à sa gauche, elle l'aperçu enfin dans le lointain, il marchait à grandes enjambées, prenant une grande inspiration, elle s'élança une nouvelle fois à sa poursuite, l'interpelant tant que possible, mais le major ne portait aucune attention à ses appels et feignait de l'ignorer.

**-Arrêtez-vous tout de suite ou je vous lance une singularité pour vous bloquer le passage !** Cria-t-elle à bout de forces, c'était bien là une menace, elle était plus que sérieuse, le bras entouré de cette lueur bleue. Le commandant ne pouvait se permettre de courir sur une trop grande distance avec sa jambe droite. Celle-ci lui tirait d'ailleurs à présent quelques douleurs aiguës, qui la firent se pencher en avant, tordue par la douleur.

Kaidan consentit enfin à s'arrêter et à se retourner en sa direction, les yeux pleins de fureur, la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu ce regard, remontait à Horizon. Shepard trouva cependant assez de force pour se redresser, jusqu'à s'avancer et se cramponner aux épaules de son interlocuteur.

**-Vous allez me dire ce qui cloche bon sang ! Pourquoi avez-vous filez de la sorte !** Grogna-t-elle, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

**-Vous foutez de ma gueule Shepard ! Vous me menacez et vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous répondre ?**

**-Vous m'ignoriez ! Que vouliez-vous donc que je fasse ? Vous savez pertinemment que je ne peux pas me permettre de vous poursuivre ! Votre but était peut-être que je me blesse davantage ou, Kai-Leng aurait déteint sur vous et à présent vous avez un goût prononcé pour la fuite ?**

**-Continuez c'est ça, insulte- moi Shepard, prétendez donc tout ce que vous voulez !** La contra-t-il.

**-Crachez-moi à la figure, flanquez-moi une baffe, mais ne vous détournez pas de moi ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive! Tout allait bien et vous fichez le camp comme ça !**

**-Lâchez-moi d'accord !**

**-Je ne lâcherai pas prise, tant que vous ne vous serez pas expliqué ! **S'obstina-t-elle, resserrant sa poigne.

-**Vous voulez vraiment vous faire manipuler ? Une nouvelle fois, c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez ? Céda-t-il enfin.**

**-Mais de quoi parlez-vous !**

**-Et pourquoi, ne m'en avez-vous pas parlé ! Je crois que la proximité est déjà bien assez grande entre nous, pour que vous puissiez partager de telles choses !**

**-Mais à quoi faites-vous référence ?**

**-L'alliance, Hackett, le Normandy, vous-vous êtes de nouveau faite tenir en laisse comme un chien et ce à la solde de tous ses gens ! **S'exclama-t-il, la voix haute.

**-Ne portez pas de jugement hâtif, vous ne connaissez pas tous les détails….**

**-Mais alors parlez-moi bordel, expliquez-vous.**

**-Je ne peux pas, Je suis désolée Kaidan…**

**-Vous êtes désolée, vous êtes désolée…. Laissez-moi rire, mais regardez-vous, vous nous balancer ça comme si de rien n'était, je suis qui pour vous ? Est-ce que je compte vraiment, pour que vous puissiez ainsi m'évincer de vos décisions et de vos affaires !**

**-Kaidan…**

**-Non laissez-moi finir… Je vous admirais shepard vraiment, vous avez toujours été cette combattante d'élite, la meilleure, un leader, un meneur. L'une des personnes le plus juste que je connaisse, si vous n'étiez pas la plus. Tout d'abord Cerberus, je suis aujourd'hui d'accord pour dire que vous n'aviez pas le choix, puis pendant la guerre vous-vous êtes fait utiliser jusqu'au bout, bordel ils vous ont envoyée à la mort ! Et vous le savez ! Et vous retournez bien gentiment vers eux, vous êtes manipulée, pitoyable ! Finalement, ce n'est pas surprenant que l'amiral Anderson soit mort, il était bien trop facile pour l'homme trouble, de prendre possession de vous !**

Les mains de Shepard se décrochèrent d'elles-mêmes, elle recula d'abord d'un pas, puis leva son bras droit pour lui porter une tape sur la joue. Le visage défait, elle le toisait de tout son long, le regard méprisant et dégoûté, il s'écoula une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle ne se décide à parler, avant que lui ne se rende compte de son erreur.

**-Je vous avais parlé de cet épisode en toute confiance et aujourd'hui, vous vous en servez contre moi ? Qui donc doit se regarder dans une glace. Qui êtes-vous pour me juger ? Vous étiez à ma place, non ! Vous saviez quel impact ses paroles auraient sur moi et vous les avez proférées avec la ferme intention de me blesser. Vous me décevez vraiment, je ne vous aurais jamais pensé capable de…**

Le commandant se détourna totalement de lui, tête baissée, elle obliqua en direction de la vieille bâtisse, il fallait qu'elle récupère ses affaires. Qu'elle parte au plus vite, le plus tôt serait le mieux.

**-Shepard je…**

**-Fermez-la compris ! Ne dites plus rien, je dégage d'ici et que personne ne cherche à me retenir !**

Ses yeux étaient brûlants de colère et de dédain, oui elle le méprisait maintenant. Lui, il était figé, incapable du moindre geste, la gorge bloquée, il tendait misérablement le bras vers elle, tandis qu'elle traçait sa route toujours plus loin de lui. Si seulement elle avait su oui… Si seulement elle avait su, tout aurait été différent. Si elle avait compris qu'il avait simplement tenté de la détourner de cette décision, si elle avait vu quel sentiment d'inquiétude s'était abattu sur lui à la minute même où il avait entendu son projet. Le major voulait simplement la préserver et il avait encore une fois échoué. Mais lui, s'il lui avait laissé le temps d'en placer une, elle aurait alors pu s'expliquer en détail et là encore, les choses se seraient passées autrement.

[…]

Deux ou trois petites heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que Kaidan s'était retrouvé seul au milieu de cette ruelle à la nuit tombante. Le commandant était en effet bien passé récupérer ses affaires et ce, tellement décontenancée, que personne n'avait osé l'arrêter. Ce laps de temps passé, le major lui avait alors succédé, lorsqu'il était entré dans le hall, tous étaient encore là. Chacun assit aux quatre coins de la pièce et méditant sur ce que leur avait annoncé Shepard, ils ne regardèrent que brièvement le major, sachant que tout ce qui avait bien pu se tramer avec le premier spectre humain ne les concernait pas. De toute manière, tous avaient compris que l'issue en avait été négative. Il avait alors pris place au pied de la table, lui-même totalement perdu. Décidément le plus manche à balai des deux était bien lui, il se trouvait dans une détresse inextricable, il ne pouvait la manifester, se contentant de se cramponner à un pan du tapie à même le sol. Une première fois il avait perdu son premier amour, Ranha et ce avant même d'avoir pu se déclarer. Puis une seconde fois, lorsque Shepard s'était éteinte en même temps que le Normandy premier du nom et une troisième fois aujourd'hui, après qu'elle lui est échappée sur Horizon, seulement maintenant tout semblait désespéré.

**-C'était de la manipulation !** Déclara soudain Garrus sans que personne ne s'y attendre, le turien releva la tête à l'attention de tous. **C'est Shepard bon sang, le commandant Shepard, vous la connaissez tous assez bien pour savoir qu'elle ne se laisse jamais mener par le bout du nez ! Elle nous a tous bien roulés et ce depuis le début, il y a quelque chose d'autre derrière tout ça !**

Tout à coup, l'une des phrases dite par le commandant revint à l'esprit du major « _Ne portez pas de jugement hâtif, vous ne connaissez pas tous les détails…._ », vous ne connaissez pas tous les détails… cela voulait bien dire qu'il y avait autre chose derrière tout cela. Kaidan fixa Garrus, attendant plus de réponse de sa part.

**-Où voulez-vous en venir ?** Le soudoya Liara.

**-Après avoir lutté ferme durant des semaines pour n'en cracher aucun mot, vous croyez sincèrement qu'elle nous larguerait tout ça maintenant, surtout qu'elle prétendait que cela était presque secret. Hors, sans vouloir l'offusquer, le fait qu'elle réintègre l'alliance, n'a rien de bien exceptionnel ! Non je suis catégorique, il y a forcément autre chose !** Persista-t-il.

**-Elle… Je veux dire Shepard m'a dit que je ne connaissais pas tous les détails, je pense que ça ne fait que vérifier les dires de Vakarian.** Souffla Kaidan tout bas.

Le major ne s'en sentait que plus idiot, lui qui devait la connaître mieux que personne, l'avait pourtant pensée assez bête pour se faire manipuler. Il n'avait p as tenté une seule seconde de la comprendre, de l'écouter, il n'avait rien remarqué non plus, il s'était fourvoyé et ce sur toute la ligne. Alors que chacun parlementait de son côté pour tenter de donner plus de poids aux allégations du turien, Kaidan se leva brusquement sous une poussée d'adrénaline, courant à en perdre haleine il quitta les lieux en un cou de vent.

**-Et bien… en voila deux que l'on ne pourra jamais retenir !** Plaisanta James.

[…]

_Par une nuit bien sombre, le songe le guette tout bas, jusqu'à venir troubler son sommeil une fois de plus. Sept jours que cela dur et sept jours qu'il revit cette même rêverie, sortant droit de son imagination perdue :_

_=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o  
_

_Les places étaient à présent échangées, ce n'était pas elle qui était en train de tambouriner à une porte, mais bien lui. Seulement lui ne recevait aucune réponse en retour, il s'obstinait pourtant, tellement qu'il commençait à craindre que quelqu'un ne le prenne pour un briguant. Mais rien n'y faisait, Shepard ne daignait pas se déplacer, pourtant elle était bien là, il en était sûr, l'homme de main l'avait certifié. Désespéré, il ne reculerait devant rien, ainsi s'élançait-il en avant sur la porte en bois qu'il enfonça au passage, pour se retrouver à terre au beau milieu d'une chambre. Tentant de se relever, il n'y parvint pourtant pas, il était à présent plaqué à même le sol, quelque chose ou quelqu'un faisant pression sur lui, dans les ténèbres des lieux, il put distinguer la lueur orangée de la lame tranchante d'un omnitech. Puis on attrapa sa tête, pour l'immobiliser totalement._

_**-Qui vient donc faire tout ce tapage devant ma chambre à une heure pareille ?**__ Lança une fois bien familière._

_Il s'agissait là de Shepard, sans doute l'avait-elle pris pour un assaillant et avait sagement attendu qu'il tombe dans le piège en forçant la porte, pour qu'elle le stoppe et le plaque au sol. C'était là un guet-apens bien digne du commandant. Cette dernière le menaçait de son arme sans se douter qu'il s'agissait là du major._

_**-Ah mais lâchez-moi non d'un chien, Shepard ! C'est moi ! **__Tenta-t-il de lui faire entendre._

_**-Moi qui ?**__ Demanda-t-elle en retour._

_**-Vous rigolez ? Vous le savez très bien !**_

_Shepard ne lâcha pas sa prise pour autant, cependant son omnitech disparu._

_**-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là Kaidan, foutre la paix aux gens ça vous arrive ? **_

_**-Vous dominez toujours vos adversaires, c'est une fâcheuse habitude !**_

_**-Fâcheuse habitude grâce à laquelle je suis toujours de ce monde ! Répondez à ma question !**_

_**-Je me suis trompé d'accord, sur toute la ligne… Je suis venue vous parler ! Maintenant si vous vouliez bien me lâcher, je commence à manquer d'oxygène ! **_

_Le commandant ôta son pied du dos du second spectre humain, puis elle lâcha sa tête avant de fermer la porte qui était demeurée ouverte. La lumière apparut enfin, lorsqu'elle fit pression sur l'interrupteur, ils se retrouvèrent alors face à face, l'un debout, l'autre à terre._

_**-**_ _**Épousez**__**-moi**_

_**-Jolie chute Kaidan !**_

_**-Désolée je n'ai pas pu me retenir. La situation se prêtait tout à fait à cette blague !**__ S'excusa-t-il._

_Shepard lui lança un regard dédaigneux et alla se poster devant la fenêtre, lui tournant le dos. Celui-ci en profita pour se relever, le corps légèrement engourdi. Elle ne semblait pas prête à l'écouter ou lui pardonner. Après ce qu'il avait dit, c'était plus que compréhensible._

_**-Vous m'avez réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit… Je vous laisse cinq minutes pour vous expliquer, pas une de plus.**_

_**-Shepard, je sais que j'ai merdé et pas qu'un peu, utiliser Anderson contre vous c'était plus qu'un cou bas… c'était inacceptable, je ne sais absolument pas ce qui m'a pris. Mais vous savez bien que quand il s'agit de vous, j'ai tendance à m'emmêler les pinceaux et à faire faux pas sur faux pas. Vous l'avez dit vous-même un jour, personne ne devrait mieux vous connaître que moi, mais j'ai tellement été accaparé par cette inquiétude qui m'a saisi tout à l'heure, que je ne muserais plus rien.**_

_**-De l'inquiétude ?**_

_**-Oui… Comment vouliez-vous que je réagisse autrement à cela. J'ai été fou de rage, tout d'abord parce que l'on vous emportait encore dans ce merdier, je voyais déjà ça de près, le commandant Shepard, héros de guerre, utilisée comme outil politique ou je ne sais quoi ! Deuxièmement parce que vous vous étiez bien gardé de me le dire !**_

_**-J'avais mes raisons !**_

_**-Ah oui et lesquelles étaient-ce ?**_

_**-L'amiral Hackett, disons que je ne l'ai pas mis dans une situation des plus confortables et la seule chose qu'il m'est demandée en retour de mon exigence, était ma discrétion. Je pouvais bien lui accorder cela, même si ce n'est pas forcément l'homme le plus respectable que l'on puisse connaître, mais après tout il a ses manigances, mais comme nous tous. Et nous lui devons quand même beaucoup dans cette guerre !**__ Se défendit-elle._

_**-Et cela vous empêchait véritablement de m'en parler, une seule connaissance, ce n'est pas la mer à boire.**_

_**-Je vais toujours au bout de mes engagements, vous savez ça, même pour quelque chose d'aussi futile que cela. Quand quelqu'un place sa confiance sur vos épaules, peu importe qui elle peut bien être, il faut la respecter et tenir sa parole !**_

_Shepard avait une optique assez prononcée de la justice, des valeurs qui faisait d'elle ce meneur pour qui elle était tant renommée. D'une seule parole, elle pouvait glisser n'importe qui dans sa poche, même le plus sombre inconnu possible. La trahison était pour elle, l'acte le plus répréhensible qui soit, pour en avoir déjà été victime et au grand jamais elle ne commettrait de pareil vice._

_**-Aussi tiendrai-je ma parole, mais vous comptez pour moi Kaidan et de ce fait vous méritez quelques explications. Au moins sur les raisons qui m'ont poussée à prendre une telle décision. Vous n'ignorez rien de mon passé, je suis née et ai grandi dans l'espace, je suis une stellaire. Je vivais dans un vaisseau et toute ma vie s'est résumée à cela. Je sais bien qu'après tout ce que j'ai fait, Elysium, Sovereign, les récolteurs, l'augure, les moissonneurs, je ne devrais souhaiter qu'une seule chose, me reposer, prendre ma retraite, me poser sur terre. Mais le fait est que je n'en ai aucune envie, bien que cela ne soit pas toujours facile et surtout éprouvant, il n'y avait pas que du mauvais dans ses trois dernières années. J'aime aller où bon me semble aux quatre coins de la galaxie, j'aime défendre les causes qui me paraissent justes, je ne souhaite qu'une chose, être utile à quelqu'un et si je reste sur terre, j'ai bien peur de ne plus être d'aucune utilité. Demeurer ici m'oppresse, j'ai l'impression d'être coincée sur une planète, bien qu'elle soit vaste. L'action c'est mon domaine, vous l'avez dit vous-même, je suis une meneuse, que je le veuille ou non cela fait partie de moi et je ne puis renier ma véritable nature. Voilà pourquoi je vais partir, parce qu'il m'est impossible d'envisager pour l'instant d'agir autrement. J'ai tout juste trente et un ans, j'ai perdu deux années de ma vie que jamais je ne pourrai récupérer, là n'est pas la question bien sûr. Mais le Normandy est mon vaisseau et non celui de l'alliance, d'accord ils se le sont octroyé une fois, mais cela ne se réitéra pas, car je m'en irai à sa tête… Et je veux que vous en soyez !**_

_**-Shepard…**_

_**-Parce que….**_

_=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o==o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o_

"_**Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit… Attendez mais, qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire, je n'ai pas entendu. Mais pourquoi sa bouche n'émet plus le moindre son ? Je veux entendre la fin…mince…**_ "

**-Bordel, ce n'était pas …** Souffle-t-il tout bas dans un coin de son lit.

Et non ce n'est pas réel, il ne s'agit là que d'un simple rêve comme tant d'autres, similaire à celui d'hier et du jour précédent. Cela fait près d'une semaine qu'il est de retour à Vancouver et une semaine que tout a déraillé. Le major n'a pas une seule nouvelle, Shepard étant au moins aussi têtue que lui, elle n'a tout simplement pas donné le moindre signe de vie depuis leur altercation. "Elle planifie", avait-on glissé au détour d'une phrase, mais qu'organise-t-elle, son départ ? C'est vrai qu'il y a là de quoi se mettre sous la dent, ne serait-ce que le recrutement de l'équipage. Les deux voies semblent aujourd'hui s'être séparées et irrémédiablement, il y dans l'air comme une lourde et désagréable impression de déjà-vu, Horizon… Sept jours, qu'il se prend la tête sans fin et le souvenir de cette amère nuit qui le hante.

Ce soir-là pourtant, il s'était bien présenté devant cette porte, mais à la différence de tous ses rêves, fruits de son imagination, personne ne l'avait jamais ouverte. Le commandant avait déjà fichu le camp à cette heure-là et ce depuis bien longtemps, il s'était alors imaginé ce qui se serait passé, si seulement elle avait été là. Mais même tout cela était fabulé, car jamais cela ne se serait passé à cette image, elle ne pardonnerait pas aussi facilement. On a beau vouloir revenir en arrière, à partir du moment où une erreur a été commise, le seul moyen d'arranger les choses est bien de l'assumer et de tenter de revenir dessus. Mais avec quelqu'un de forcené comme le commandant Shepard, c'est une tout autre histoire. Accroupie sur son lit, Kaidan finit par se lever, attrapant son uniforme de l'alliance.

_Quelque part, légèrement plus tard_.

Baie d'amarrage 1-4, son cœur trépigne d'excitation dans sa poitrine, tandis qu'elle voit se dessiner devant elle la courbe gracieuse d'un vaisseau, le Normandy SR-2. Cela fait une éternité, quatre mois qu'elle ne la pas revu et jamais elle n'a été aussi heureuse de le retrouver, excepté après les six mois de détention qu'elle avait vécus. Seuls quelques mètres la séparaient de cet engin de rêve, n'y tenant plus elle activa la cadence et marcha à pas rapide en sa direction. Pour elle, se retrouver devant lui était une victoire, le signe qu'elle avait définitivement survécu aux moissonneurs. Le regard victorieux, complété par un sourire en coin, elle ouvrit le sas pour se retrouver sur le pont, elle regarda à droite puis à gauche, tout était bien calme, seule la lampe de sécurité brillait un tant soit peu. Une semaine auparavant, elle avait regagné Vancouver, décontenancée et haineuse comme il est impossible de l'imaginer, mais cette rage lui avait été plus que bénéfique. Car elle l'avait noyée dans le travail, en effet le commandant était de retour dans les affaires. Chaque jour elle se rendait dans la salle de tir, testant sans interruption sa visée pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien perdu. Elle avait passé un bilan intégral de santé pour vérifier que chacun de ses implants était méticuleusement en place et que son organisme ne faisait aucun rejet, elle était parfaitement bien portante. Le reste du temps, enfermée dans sa chambre du pavillon de l'alliance, elle épluchait avec minutie de nombreux dossiers afin de trouver la graine de la graine, elle avait plus que tout besoin de gens compétents. Shepard savait très bien qui elle voulait à bord du Normandy, tout comme elle avait bien connaissance du fait que cela était impossible, son ancienne équipe ne serait plus jamais au complet. Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient changé de voie, elle ne pourrait donc pas compter sur eux et devrait faire l'effort d'accorder sa confiance à de nouvelles personnes. Voilà pourquoi elle prêtait tant d'importance à cette tâche.

Aujourd'hui, elle se rendait directement sur le terrain pour faire l'état des lieux, en effet suite à la déferlante du creuset, le Normandy avait subi quelques dommages. Bien que l'Alliance ait procédé à des réparations et quelques menus-améliorations, il serait nécessaire de procéder à un teste en plein vol et de s'assurer que tout était bien en place. Le commandant était donc ici même pour y participer, passant la dernière porte, cette dernière se retrouva dans le hall entre le cockpit et le couloir principal. Là encore, seules quelques lueurs étaient visibles, mais biens suffisantes pour pouvoir s'orienter sans encombre. Alors que Shepard s'avançait du côté de la pièce centrale, un bruit sourd lui parvint juste derrière elle et qui la stoppa sur place.

**-Commandant ?**

**-Ce n'est pas vrai, c'est bien vous Joker ? **Lança-t-elle en se retournant, elle chancela légèrement, distinguant parfaitement la silhouette du timonier dans l'ombre. Celui-ci enclencha un interrupteur et le Normandy s'illumina de toute part.

**-En personne, dites donc ça fait une paye, j'ai bien cru que vous aviez rendu le tablier ! Je suis bien content de voir que je m'étais trompé !**

Le commandant écarquilla les yeux, elle posta sa main contre un mur, comment parvenait-il à se montrer aussi naturel après tout ce qui s'était passé. Après ce qu'il était advenu de IDA et ce par la seule faute du premier spectre humain, du moins était-ce ce qu'elle pensait.

**-Vous en tirez une drôle de tête Shepard, on dirait que vous avez vu un revenant, bon c'est vrai la dernière fois que vous m'avez croisé remonte à quatre bons mois ! Mais quand même, je suis toujours aussi beau gosse, depuis le temps ça ne devrait plus vous étonner !** Plaisanta-t-il.

**-C'est que…**

Shepard détourna le visage, fuyant son regard, cette confrontation elle avait tenté de s'y préparer. Mais l'on n'est jamais vraiment prêt quoi que l'on fasse, l'imagination ne reflète pas la réalité.

**-Vous venez pour le vol de contrôle c'est ça ? On m'a convoqué pour passer le test, comme personne ne connaît mieux ce vaisseau que moi, j'étais le plus à même de juger de son état. J'ai appris que vous repreniez les commandes, les nouvelles vont vite.**

Shepard leva les yeux aux ciels, voyant déjà d'où venait cette rumeur, James n'avait donc pas su tenir sa langue comme toujours. Elle se promit qu'aussitôt cela terminé, elle irait en toucher deux trois mots au principale concerné.

**-J'aurais dû me douter que Vega ne serait pas fiable !**

**-Ouais, ça vous auriez dû venir le voir gros comme une maison !** Dit-il en riant. **Venez donc vous asseoir commandant, si vous voulez bien, au lieu de commencer par l'inspection des lieux, on pourrait faire voler cette merveille. Je dois avouer que je n'en peux plus d'attendre. Je suis là depuis ce matin, j'étais comme un gamin le matin de noël.**

Le commandant ne put réprimer un léger rire et prenant son courage à deux mains, elle alla se poster à la droite de l'officier Moreau, siège où se tenait autrefois IDA.

**-Je vous jure Shepard, vous semblez vraiment anxieuse, vous devriez vous détendre ! Voyez ça comme un petit plaisir, deux vieux amis qui vont aller se faire une virée dans les aires et comme d'habitude je vais vous y emmener avec style.**

**-Joker je…**

**-Non commandant, s'il vous plaît… Je sais ce que vous voulez balancer et ce que vous pensez et laissez-moi vous dire que vous avez faux d'un bout à l'autre. Si quelqu'un doit bien des excuses, c'est moi, pour ne pas être venu vous voir à l'hôpital !**

**-Mais enfin, vous savez bien que ce qui est arrivé à IDA est entièrement de ma faute !**

**-Vous avez tord Shepard et je n'ai jamais osé penser une telle chose et vous aurez beau vous obstiner à me dire le contraire, je ne changerai pas d'avis. Est-ce que c'est vous qui avez inventé les moissonneurs ? Le creuset ? Les différentes alternatives ? Non, vous avez pris une décision et on sait tous que c'était la meilleure possible, alors cessez de vous ronger avec ça, ayez confiance en vous et passez à autre chose. Personne n'a remis votre jugement en cause, pas une seule seconde, la seule à l'avoir fait, c'est vous-même. Et vous allez vous détruire ! La mort d'IDA, était l'un des prix à payer et vous n'êtes en rien responsable, j'en ai souffert, mais ce n'était pas votre faute ! **Dit-il en gardant les yeux fixer sur le panneau holographique.

**-Alors pourquoi ne pas être venue Joker ? Je ne sais pas mais, sincèrement, cela m'a conforté dans l'idée que vous m'en vouliez pour la manière dont avaient tourné les choses !**

**-J'étais totalement dévasté commandant, pendant tout un mois j'avais dû faire bonne figure pour ramener tout le monde à bon port sur terre. Je m'étais réjouis quand la nouvelle que vous étiez en vie, nous était parvenu mais… Une fois que j'ai eu posé le pied-à-terre, tout s'est effondré… Je ne me sentais pas digne de venir vous voir, je n'en avais pas le courage, vous qui aviez bravé la mort et éliminé les moissonneurs une bonne fois pour toutes. Et je me méprisais d'autant plus pour ne pas en être capable, pour être un aussi mauvais compatriote. Pourtant je vous assure, j'ai vraiment essayé en vain, je sais que cette excuse est pitoyable mais…**

**-Stop, arrêtez ! Dites-moi, depuis quand vous et moi donnons dans le sentimentalisme. Où est passé le bon vieux blagueur que je connais, avant vous n'en ratiez pas une !** Plaisanta Shepard. **Plus sérieusement, vous savez les seules visites que j'ai reçues étaient du major, du lieutenant et de Vakarian, les autres aussi étaient aux abonnés absents. Et je n'en ai tenu rigueur à personne. La guerre venait de se finir et les hôpitaux, ce n'était pas vraiment la chose la mieux à voir après tout ça.**

Joker sourit légèrement, il rajusta sa casquette bleue sur le sommet de son crâne, puis il enclencha le démarrage du vaisseau, qui prenait vie petit à petit, tandis que devant eux la porte coulissante de la baie s'ouvrait, laissant filtrer les rayons du soleil.

**-J'aurais une faveur à vous demander Shepard, je vous le dis tout de suite, elle n'est pas petite. Laissez-moi partir avec vous, laissez-moi redevenir le timonier de votre vaisseau !**

Shepard le regarda, avant d'obliquer devant elle, un sourire léger s'esquissa alors sur ses lèvres.

**-La question ne se pose même pas, vous pensiez sincèrement que le Normandy pourrait voler sans vous.**

**-Bien sûr que non, je suis le meilleur et vous le savez ! **Dit-il, tandis que le vaisseau s'envolait dans le ciel bleu, dégagé de tout nuage. Le Normandy prit place dans les cieux, sa carrosserie étincelant à tel point que cela se reflétait ici-bas, les baies vitrées des immeubles en renvoyaient la lumière. Des yeux se levèrent au passage de cet engin au fuselage fin et discret, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse bien trop haut. Shepard elle se tenait debout, les mains positionnées sur le dossier d'un des fauteuils, elle regardait le vaisseau quitter la stratosphère, les yeux étincelants, à cette heure elle avait une conviction. Celle qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, la galaxie l'appelait et elle répondrait.


	11. Sanity Check

_Voilà le chapitre 11, quand je pense qu'au départ je n'envisageais qu'un simple one-shot, bref le prochain publié marquera sans doute la fin de cette histoire. J'ai plutôt eu beaucoup de difficultés pour ce chapitre, n'étant pas une adepte du bisounours je mets un point d'honneur à éviter tout ce qui peut-être guimauve. Le problème est que l'on m'a reproché d'un peu trop maltraiter le major Alenko et avec le recul je me suis aperçu que oui. J'avais à l'initial prévu de le séparer définitivement de Shepard, pour une meilleure prise de liberté de cette dernière, c'est dire. Les fans du Shenko, remerciez donc ma sœur ! Aller bonne lecture et merci de me lire !_

_O=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=_

**Chapitre 11 :**

**-Non c'est non !**

**-Mais pourquoi non ? Vous êtes cruelle Shepard ! Vous savez aussi bien que moi, que vous avez besoin d'hommes ! Et je sais aussi pertinemment que vous voudriez votre ancien équipage, hélas c'est impossible. Mais je vous rappelle que j'en faisais partie, alors pourquoi me refuser !**

**-Je ne vous dois aucune explication.**

**-Aller Lola, il vous faut des gros bras et je suis la recrue parfaite pour ça, puis vous êtes mon instructrice N7, comment je fais moi maintenant !**

**-Il n'y a jamais rien n'eu d'officiel sur ce point, vous en avez fait le choix sans me consulter ! Or, maintenant que cette guerre est achevée, je peux enfin dire un mot sur certaines choses à commencer par cela !** Rétorqua le commandant.

Elle se tenait debout, le bras appuyé sur son bureau, l'autre tenait une pile de dossiers. James totalement circonspect, faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, presque bouillonnant, son effroi était plus que palpable.

**-Commandant, je suis sérieux, je sais que vous êtes mon supérieur direct et que je vous dois le respect et tout le toutim, mais je veux une réponse franche ! Pourquoi me refusez –vous au sein de votre équipe.**

**-Lieutenant Vega !**

**-Parlez merde !**

**-Je n'aime pas le ton que vous prenez lieutenant, prenez donc cette pile et regardez-la de plus près !** Lui ordonna le commandant, qui déposa les feuillets entre ses deux mains.

Le jeune homme éplucha la pile comme il l'aurait fait pour un jeu de cartes, puis il écarquilla les yeux en voyant que son dossier y figurait.

**-Mais alors ?!**

**-Oui Vega, depuis le début j'avais prévu de vous embarquer, je savais d'ores et déjà que vous viendrez aboyer devant moi. C'est vrai quoi, depuis ma détention j'ignore pourquoi, mais vous êtes toujours sur mon dos !**

Vega lâcha un rire tonitruant et prit la main de Shepard pour la serrer avec une poigne ferme.

**-Ce sera un honneur commandant, je vous remercie, la terre c'est plutôt pas mal mais moi j'aime botter des culs, le feu l'action enfin tout ça quoi ! Et il n'y a pas de chef mieux que vous, tout compte fait vous ne ressembliez pas tellement au capitaine Toni, enfin simplement pour la ferveur que vous mettez dans votre travail.**

Shepard haussa les épaules, avant de tirer une chaise pour s'asseoir, elle récupéra la pile qu'elle déposa précautionneusement sur la table.

**-Dites, si je compte bien ce qui n'est pas dit, parce que je n'ai jamais été bon en maths et bien cela vous fait tout de même deux de vos anciens équipiers, avec Joker et moi !**

**-Vous savez James, je me suis déjà fait des milliers fois à un nouvel équipage, croyez-moi, ce ne sera pas ça qui me perturbera !**

**-Oui je sais que vous, il vous en faut bien plus pour vous impressionner ! Mais d'après ce que je sais, le major Alenko n'a pas encore été réinvesti, pourquoi vous ne lui demanderiez pas de se joindre à nous ?!**

**-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Kaidan a d'autres chats à fouetter et moi je me passerai parfaitement bien de lui !**

**-Ah je sais, c'est parce qu'il est plus grader que vous et comme il n'y a plus la guerre, vous craigniez que ce soit lui qui prenne le commandement du Normandy !**

Le crayon à papier que Shepard tenait entre ses doigts se brisa soudainement en deux, elle le laissa tomber et frappa la surface en bois.

**-James, j'en ai assez que vous veniez vous inviter tous les jours ici, vous n'avez donc rien d'autre à faire ? Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez, maintenant je vous prierai donc de bien vouloir sortir** ! Dit-elle en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

**-Lola…**

**-Sortez!** Ordonna-t-elle.

Le lieutenant la toisa de loin, elle ne bougeait pas, lui se contenta de soupirer, puis se relevant il gagna la porte.

**-Commandant, vous connaissez la donne, aucun sentiment ni problème personnel ne doit interférer dans le travail…. Alors réglez vos soucies avant de partir.** Dit-il tout bas avant de refermer l'entrée.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Shepard se releva. Les semaines ne faisaient que passer et la situation n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, elle faisait comme si cela lui importait peu. Et peut-être qu'au fond c'était bien vrai, ou du moins essayait-elle tant bien que mal de s'en persuader. Elle n'était pas une sentimentaliste, bien loin de là, elle avait une sainte horreur des démonstrations affectives en public ou encore des mélodrames à l'eau de rose. Quand elle tournait le dos à quelqu'un de manière définitive, c'était bien que ce dernier l'avait cherché. Elle ne revenait jamais vers les gens qui lui avait causé du tort, ou alors fallait-il tout une suite de circonstances favorables à une réconciliation. Mais le hasard fait-il vraiment si bien les choses. Il est bien facile d'éviter un problème, il suffit de ne pas s'y confronter, de le jeter dans un coin de sa cervelle et ne plus y penser, seulement plus le temps passe plus il devient difficile d'arranger les choses et plus la situation s'aggrave. Mais pourquoi serait-ce à elle de faire le premier pas, il n'avait pas cherché à la joindre, ni même à s'excuser. Enfin elle ignorait tout simplement l'existence de l'épisode de la chambre d'hôtel. Tout ce que le major Alenko lui inspirait pour l'heure, était tout simplement du dégoût. Alors, quand à lui demander de se joindre au Normandy, il en était tout simplement hors de question.

Tandis que l'eau froide coulait à présent sur son visage, le commandant fermait le robinet avant de se tapoter les joues, il lui fallait des idées claires. Mais la seule entente du nom du second spectre humain avait réussi à la troubler pour le reste de la journée. Il fallait qu'elle sorte prendre l'air, se vider le crâne. Jane sortait de la salle de bain quand une voix électronique la fit sursauter sur place, « vous avez reçu un nouveau message, su votre terminal des messages privés ! », il ne s'agissait là que d'un simple indicateur vocal qu'elle avait eu la mauvaise idée d'installer sur son ordinateur. Depuis l'or, elle n'avait de cesse de prendre peur à chaque fois que lui apparaissait au moment le plus impromptu. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle fit quelque pas en avant puis se baissant, sa main attrapa un datapad qui traînait sur son lit. Après avoir pianoté quelques secondes sur l'écran tactile, elle put enfin accéder à sa messagerie, il y avait en effet un nouveau message. Mais chose étrange, celui-ci était crypté et ne comportait aucun nom d'expéditeur :

_**« Commandant Shepard,**_

_**Veuillez me rejoindre ce jour à 14h00, au petit café du port de Vancouver, plus connu sous le nom de "Downtown Coffee". J'ai en ma possession des informations plus qu'importantes, qui pourraient compromettre la fragile sécurité galactique. Je ne puis vous dévoiler mon nom ici, mais vous saurez tout le nécessaire en tant et en heure.**_

_**Cordialement.**_ »

À quoi cela pouvait-il rimer, elle n'en avait pas la moindre petite idée, cela ressemblait plus à un coup fourré qu'autre chose. Les informateurs ne passaient en général pas par les terminaux privés, lien bien trop direct et risqué. Non, surtout si la personne prétendait tenir à sa couverture, ce qui semblait vraisemblablement ici être le cas. Fallait-il prendre le risque de se jeter dans unguet-apens, ou encore de perdre des informations qui auraient peut-être une réelle importance. La réponse semblait être des plus claires. Shepard regardait alors l'heure qu'indiquait son datapad, 13h30, elle avait devant-elle une petite demi-heure pour se rendre sur les lieux du rendez-vous. La balance penchant plus du côté des ressources inconnues, le commandant gagna le couloir rapidement, omettant de vérifier si elle avait bien verrouillée la porte derrière elle. Alors que les battant se refermaient, elle se glissa à la dernière minute dans un des ascenseurs, sous les regards incompréhensifs d'officiers de l'alliance. Elle feignit de les ignorer, les yeux fixés sur l'écran qui indiquait les étages. Après quelques minutes d'attente, elle se trouvait à présent au rez-de-chaussée, les couloirs étaient plutôt calmes pour l'heure, sans il y avait-il eu une réunion qui avait tardé et par conséquent certains étaient allé déjeuner plus tard qu'à l'habitude.

Plus loin encore, elle se trouvait à présent au beau milieu d'une rue piétonne, agrémentée de gratte-ciel, au-dessus de sa tête flottaient de nombreuses navettes. Elle marchait en se frayant un passage dans la foule, les zones agglutinées c'était là tout ce qu'elle détestait. Shepard atteignait enfin le port, son pied droit touchait une surface chevrotante, des planches d'un bois clair tapissait tout le sol sur une assez longue distance, elle continuait alors sa route sur cette sorte d'esplanade, sa montre indiquait à présent les 13h45. Plus que quinze minutes, heureusement elle ne se trouvait plus très loin du point de rendez-vous. On distinguait enfin les formes de quelques bâtisses à quelques mètres de là, ses pieds continuèrent d'avancer, elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait là bas, ni à quel point exact, elle trouverait l'informateur secret, si tenté qu'il s'y présente bien.

La distance finit enfin par être totalement traversée et devant le commandant se dessinait une enseigne qui portait le nom de "Downtown Coffee", elle était enfin arrivée. De nombreuses tables se dressaient de part et d'autres, quelques personnes y dégustaient leur repas de midi ou encore s'offraient une petite collation en ce début d'après-midi. Shepard activa son omnitech et passa la foule en revue d'un geste du bras, à la recherche d'un quelconque signal, mais rien. Il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence, il allait falloir qu'elle se glisse au milieu de ce petit monde pour trouver ce sombre inconnu, celui-ci ne devait avoir aucune pitié pour ses nerfs. Impassible, elle se faufila à l'intérieure, traversant le portique, elle passa tout d'abord par la salle intérieur, scrutant le moindre convive, puis enfin elle se retrouva sur la terrasse extérieure. Elle alla jusqu'à la toute dernière table, mais personne ne semblait être disposé à lui parler, s'était-elle trompée, non, l'avait-on piégée, c'était bien possible. Alors que celle-ci allait rendre son tablier et rebrousser le chemin, son regard se heurta à celui d'une personne bien connue. Le visage en face d'elle, lors de son premier passage elle ne l'avait vu que de dos, ce qui expliquait le fait qu'elle ne l'est pas reconnu. Le ciel était si cruel, qu'avait-elle donc fait pour mériter ça. Elle s'empressa alors de fuir avant qu'il n'est le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, mais elle fut trop lente.

**-Shepard attendez !** Lança le major.

**-Ah non, de non, de non ! Impossible, vous pouvez me dire ce que vous foutez là, vous avez à coup sûr fait fuir mon… Non mais attendez, ne me dites pas que c'était vous ce soi-disant informateur ?! Ce n'est pas vrai je n'y crois pas, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez dans le crâne major Alenko! **Cria-t-elle d'une voix stridente.

**-Eheh, du calme, vous voulez vraiment attirer l'attention de tout le monde ?**

**-Vous êtes vraiment malade, c'est encore pire que ce que je pensais, vous me faites perdre un temps plus que précieux !**

Le commandant se trouvait dans une fureur indescriptible, il venait juste de commettre l'erreur à ne pas faire avec elle. Après lui avoir lancé un regard assassin, elle entreprit de filer. Main une main la stoppa par le poignet et sans qu'elle ait le temps de faire le moindre geste, elle se retrouva plantée sur une chaise en face de Kaidan.

**-Faites vraiment attention à ce que vous êtes en train de faire, ça pourrait vraiment mal se finir !** Le menaça-t-elle. Devant elle, Kaidan lâcha un bref soupir, retirant sa main.

**-Je suis vraiment désolé pour cette petite manœuvre, mais je ne voyais pas d'autre moyen pour me retrouver face à vous. Je savais très bien que vous refuseriez la moindre rencontre ! Tout ce que j'ose vous demander, c'est un peu de temps pour m'expliquer, rien de plus.**

Shepard le jaugea un instant, il semblait plus qu'embarrassé, il était commun de voir le major avec des airs similaires. Car il était dans sa personnalité d'être plus ou moins renfermé et tendu dans certaines circonstances. Mais à un tel degré, il fallait admettre que cela était rare, si bien qu'elle décida de lui accorder quelques minutes.

**-Très bien, je vous laisse la main, mais sachez que tout ce que vous pourrez dire ne changera rien à la situation. Déclara-t-elle, avant de se rendre compte qu'après tout elle ne savait pas même, s'il souhaitait vraiment s'excuser.**

Le major prit une grande inspiration, se retrouver devant-elle était plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Elle n'était pas non plus pour le moins encourageante, elle grimaçait au possible et semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le dévisager. Cherchait-elle à le mettre davantage mal à l'aise, ou interprétait-il seulement ses moindres faits et gestes. Gagné par la peur de commettre un nouveau faux pas, Kaidan mesura tout d'abord précautionneusement les paroles qui allaient introduire son monologue.

**-Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer pour être honnête, vous me connaissez assez bien. Vous savez donc que je n'ai jamais été véritablement doué avec les mots ni avec les excuses. Je préfère débuter par les reproches que j'ai à vous faire, car je ne considère pas être le seul fautif dans cette histoire et je ne m'en cacherai pas. Alors je vous prierai simplement de m'écouter jusqu'au bout et de ne pas prendre la poudre d'escampette. Vous pouvez bien me sortir toutes les excuses possibles et imaginables Shepard, je ne réussirai toujours pas à avaler le fait que vous n''ayez pas daigné me mettre au courant de ce retour inopiné au commandement du Normandy. Cela fait à présent près de quatre ans que je vous connais et en vue de la relation qui s'est établie entre nous, il m'aurait semblé plus que normale que vous m'en touchiez deux mots. Je n'ai certainement pas le droit d'interférer sur votre vie professionnelle, mais le fait de la prendre ainsi au détour d'une phrase et au milieu de toute une assemblée de compatriotes, m'a je dois l'avouer, plus que froissé. **

Le commandant écarquilla les yeux, elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que cela aurait un tel impact sur sa personne. A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas même jusqu'alors, l'intérêt que le major prêtait à ses décisions, ce qui aurait dû être plus qu'évident. Encore un point qui ne faisait que conforter sa maladresse naturelle.

**-Je ne sais pas si je représente vraiment quelque chose à vos yeux, il est difficile de lire en vous ou bien de vous interpréter. Vous ne pipez jamais mot de quoi que ce soit vous concernant, du moins depuis que vous avez repris conscience il y a de cela près de quatre mois à présent. Vous demeurez une véritable énigme même pour ceux qui vous sont proches et moi le premier. Pourquoi tant de secrets ? Est-ce que vous ne m'estimez pas ou plus autant qu'auparavant. Je ne sais pas, peut-être que vous considériez que je ne méritais pas d'être mis dans la confidence de tout cela. C'est dur Shepard, vous savez, c'est dur de se sentir inutile à côté d'une personne que l'on aime. Parce que j'ai ce sentiment et depuis bien longtemps déjà. Je vous ai vus périr sur le Normandy premier du nom, je voulais vous suivre et vous m'avez demandé de rejoindre les navettes de sauvetage. Je sais qu'en faisant cela vous m'avez sauvé la vie, mais ce jour-là je n'ai rien pu faire pour vous. Alors quand je vous ai retrouvée une bonne fois pour toutes deux ans et demi après, je me suis juré que cela ne se réitérait pas, que la fois suivante je serai là pour veiller sur vous. Mais il a fallu que je sois touché durant l'attaque du rayon et incapable de vous suivre par la suite. Si vous saviez comme je me suis hais à ce moment-là, vous y êtes presque resté et j'étais encore derrière et impuissant. Vous êtes quelqu'un de dur à suivre Shepard, quoi qu'il arrive vous finissez toujours pas vous relever, même à moitié morte, c'est admirable croyez le bien mais vous n'êtes pas invincible ! Et quoi que vous ayez négocié avec Hackett, je sais qu'une fois encore je ne pourrais par intervenir. Et pourtant j'ai la ferme conviction qu'il a la seule attention de vous utiliser autant que possible, pour tirer le plus de votre célébrité galactique !**

Shepard soupira tout bas, croisant les bras.

**-Je sais que j'ai très probablement et même certainement commis une erreur en vous tenant à l'écart de toute cette manœuvre. Mais en même temps, on est ce que l'on est et bien souvent cela recommencera. Je risque de vous causer bien des tracas, je suis quelqu'un d'imprévisible et j'ai tendance à agir sans consulter, c'est un défaut comme ça peut-être une qualité. En revanche je peux vous assurer que j'aurais fini par vous en parler, le problème est que je ne le pouvais pas. Demande expresse de l'amiral Hackett, mais avant de continuer de plus amples explications, j'ai une question à vous poser. Avez-vous vraiment cru que je pourrais ainsi me faire manipuler ?**

**-J'ai toujours tendance à m'emporter sans réfléchir et là je dois dire que cela a été le cas, la colère a emboîté le pas et par la même occasion engloutie tout le reste, jusqu'à la plus petite once de jugeote. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi sur l'instant, j'ai juste foutu le camp, pourtant me donner en spectacle n'est pas vraiment mon genre.**

**-Vous deviez vraiment être dans une colère noire pour quitter les lieux ainsi, je l'ai lu dans vos yeux d'ailleurs. Hackett est la seconde personne à avoir été présente à mon réveil et vous aviez raison, il avait bien une sale idée derrière la tête. Bien que peu lucide à ce moment-là avec les antalgiques, je n'ai eu aucun problème pour y voir clair dans son jeu. Il prétextait une simple visite de courtoisie pour me remercier gracieusement d'avoir mis un terme à la menace des moissonneurs, après quoi il a bien entendu enchaîné sur la véritable raison qui l'avait amené à mon chevet. Lui qui reste toujours dans l'ombre, je suppose que ce n'est vraiment pas pour rien qu'il prend la peine de se déplacer. Il a sorti les belles rengaines, en commençant par me proposer de me monter au galon d'amiral, vous imaginez sans peine la surprise qui m'a saisie. Mais bon, tout cela n'était que l'emballage, une sorte de contrepartie, en échange de quoi je devais moi me rendre aux sommets galactiques ou autres mondanités de l'alliance concilienne, en usant de mon étiquette d'héroïne pour tirer quelques avantages, notamment quelques rennes supplémentaires pour la race humaine. Je crois que depuis la fin de cette guerre, cet homme a été gagné par la folie des grandeurs. J'ai répondu que je souhaitais un peu de temps pour y réfléchir, mais évidemment la décision était déjà toute vue. Je refuserai quoi qu'il arrive, mais avec le recul j'ai moi-même pu distinguer ce que je souhaitais devenir…**

Le commandant marqua une pause dans ses explications.

**-Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que la vie sur terre n'est pas assez palpitante à mon goût, ni même que j'ai un besoin inconditionnel d'action. Mais je n'envisage pas de demeurer ici pour l'instant, je suis encore dans une certaine condition physique qui me permet encore de faire ce pour quoi je suis née, je suis une combattante. Je ne suis pas encore prête à me ranger, devenir civile ce n'est pas pour moi. J'ai trente et un ans, Kaidan et tout le monde considère que je devrai déjà prendre ma retraite en raison de tout ce que j'ai vécu, mais moi je vois les choses autrement. J'ai encore toute une vie à vivre et jouer les faire-valoir, les pots de fleurs politiques ou encore le fleuriste du coin, ce n'est pas pour moi. Je veux être utile, lutter contre le terrorisme galactique, je ne sais pas, le mal sera toujours là, omniprésent. Bien que l'on essaye de ne pas le croire, tôt ou tard des conflits éclateront de nouveau, mais moi je veux aider à maintenir cette paix. J'ai passé ma vie entière sur des vaisseaux et sans doute que cela a déteint sur moi, car tout cela me manque. Voguer aux quatre coins de la galaxie, boire un petit verre au bar du Normandy, une bonne blague au temps de manger au mess, l'impression d'être dans un placard tellement le vaisseau en devient oppressant avec tout son équipage. Les discours ridicules que je me dois parfois de tenir devant les hommes au statut social important, toutes ses planètes que l'on traverse, c'est un besoin que j'ai. Mais plus que tout, la sensation de servir à autrui, de venir en aide à quelqu'un, de sauver le plus de vie possible, c'est tellement enrichissant et ça me permet de supporter le poids de toutes ses âmes que j'ai sur la conscience. Je suis née pour mener major Alenko, aussi voilà pourquoi j'ai décidé que je repartirai. Le jour de mon arrivée à Vancouver, je me suis donc premièrement rendu dans le bureau de l'amiral Hackett, décidée et confiante comme jamais et bien que moins haut gradée que lui je lui ai comme qui dirait donné un ordre. Celui de me céder le Normandy définitivement et de me donner ce qui m'était dû, à savoir ce grade d'amiral qu'il m'avait proposé. Si je n'étais pas morte et si je n'avais pas travaillé un temps en collaboration avec Cerberus, je n'en serai plus au grade de commandant, cela j'en suis certaine. Tout comme tout le monde en a conscience. Je n'ai pas vraiment la volonté d'être haut gradée, mais être amiral me permet d'acquérir un certain poids, qui est celui de ma liberté. J'ai exigé de lui d'agir en toute autonomie sans recevoir le moindre ordre, en contrepartie j'agis cependant toujours au nom de l'alliance, mais ce n'est pas cher payer. Je dois en revanche financer toutes les ressources du Normandy ce qui ne change pas grand-chose, mais j'ai mon libre arbitre et cela, ça n'a pas de prix ! Après tout ce que j'avais fait pour la galaxie tout entière, c'était une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas me refuser, mais j'avais aussi contre lui quelques informations compromettantes pour sa personne. Notamment en ce qui concerne l'explosion du relais comodésique qui avait provoqué la mort de milliers de butariens pour stopper la venue des moissonneurs.**

Kaidan fut pris d'une légère quinte de toux, stupéfait, il la toisa les yeux écarquillés.

**-Vous… Vous allez être promue au rang d'amiral ?! C'est plus que surprenant, non pas que vous ne le méritiez pas, bien au contraire… C'est juste… soudain !**

Puis enfin, il explosa de rire, devant un commandant totalement perdu.

**-Désolé, excusez-moi, c'est juste que je suis vraiment heureux pour vous et que je me rends compte que j'ai été un véritable imbécile et ce depuis le début. Garrus avait raison, il est le seul à avoir vu clair dans votre jeu ! Vous nous avez tous manipulés avec ingéniosité, vous n'avez pas changé Shepard et dire que j'ai pensé que vous alliez vous faire manger par ses hommes. Alors que c'était tout le contraire !**

**-Eh bien… Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude…**

Kaidan reprit un peu de son sérieux.

**-Maintenant que je sais le pourquoi du comment, je tiens à faire ce pour quoi je vous ai fait venir…** Déclara-t-il, reprenant soudain un air abattu. **Je vous ai traitée plus bas que terre Shepard et c'était particulièrement médiocre de ma part. J'étais dans un état second, je voulais tenter de vous détourner de cette décision par la force. Car je pensais que seule cette alternative fonctionnerait avec vous. Mais je me suis emporté, mais sachez que depuis le début ma seule attention était de vous protéger. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'à présent je vais cesser de l'entreprendre, car ce que vous venez de m'annoncer là, est encore une preuve que vous vous débrouillez parfaitement bien toute seule… Je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que j'ai pu dire ce jour-là, vous êtes bien la personne la plus juste et la plus impressionnante que je connaisse et ça ne changera jamais et je doute que je sois le seul à voir les choses ainsi. Si seulement vous pouviez prendre conscience du nombre de personnes qui vous admirent et vous soutiennent, Anderson serait assumèrent fier de vous, vous êtes son digne successeur. Encore une fois je vous présente mes plates excuses et m'en remets à votre jugement. Vous êtes la personne me connaissant sans doute le mieux et vous serez la plus à même de juger si je suis sincère ou non.**

Shepard garda le silence un instant, puis elle finit par pousser sa chaise en arrière et se lever. Elle se tourna alors vers le major, lui tendant une main pour l'aider.

**-Venez donc faire un tour, la présence de la foule commence à me chauffer les nerfs.**

Le second spectre humain accepta la main tendue, puis il la suivit sans trop rien dire. Pas une émotion n'était déchiffrable sur son visage, aussi était-il incapable de savoir ce qu'elle pensait ou encore ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir derrière la tête. Au moins avait-il pu s'excuser et c'était là le plus important, le reste ne dépendait plus qu'elle. Elle était l'une de ses personnes compliquées, dont on ne peut jamais savoir comment elle réagira. C'était un tableau bien étrange, deux officiers de l'alliance en uniforme bleu, qui plus est, deux trentenaires, qui avançaient côte à côte sur un chemin tracé par les planches de bois disposées à même le sol. Il devait être près de 16h00 à en juger par la position du soleil, qui était déjà bien plus bas dans le ciel.

**-Intégrez le Normandy ! **Céda-t-elle enfin, au détour d'un arbre.

**-Shepard…**

**-Attendez, avant d'objecter ou de dire quoi que ce soit, écoutez mes arguments. Je pourrais vous parler de l'avantage tactique et militaire, un soldat de votre envergure, ça ne court pas les rues, ou bien encore de vos capacités biotiques plus que développées et qui seraient un atout majeur pour mon équipe. Vous le savez déjà, je vous estime plus que quiconque mais… En ce jour en cette heure, demain, comme après-demain et encore le jour suivant, les décennies à venir, j'ai et j'aurai toujours besoin de vous ! Voilà, je vous l'ai dit. Je ne suis pas douée avec les gens qui comptent, il y a toujours un mot qui vient de travers ou une parole qui sonne faux, un geste maladroit, une mauvaise décision de ma part. J'ai horreur des faiblesses que je puis parfois dévoiler, c'est contre ma nature, peut-être qu'au fond Joker n'a pas tout à fait tort et que je suis devenu une sorte de robot. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi à côté de vous, j'ai l'impression d'être une enfant. Je n'ai jamais cherché à être aimée ni même à aimer, la solitude ne m'a jamais paru insurmontable bien au contraire. Mais un beau jour vous avez débarqué de nulle part et vous avez tout changé, absolument tout. Et alors j'ai commencé à faire preuve de faiblesse à cause de cet attachement à une seule personne, vous m'avez causé de nombreux tracas Kaidan. Parfois j'ai bien cru que cela allait altérer mon travail, notamment à l'époque où les conflits entre nous étaient plus que nombreux. Cependant je ne suis jamais parvenu à vous ôter de ma tête, tout comme vous-même avez essayé de le faire après ma mort. Je ne blâme personne et surtout pas vous, croyez le bien. Je veux juste que vous compreniez ce que j'essaye bien malhabilement de vous faire entendre, vous êtes une pièce maîtresse de mon existence major. Un jour vous avez dit "maintenant c'est à la vie à la mort " et je veux que vous sachiez qu'il en est de même pour moi. Et je crois que si vous me le demandiez, je crois bien que vous pourriez être la seule personne pour laquelle je renoncerais à ma vie de combattante. **

**-C'est la déclaration la plus male tournée que j'ai sans doute jamais entendue, mais elle est pourtant la plus sincère. Et par-dessus tout, elle vient de vous ! Enfin, si j'ai bien saisi ce que vous essayez de me faire comprendre ?**

**-Ne faites pas comme si vous n'aviez pas compris Major Alenko !** Lui lança-t-elle.

**-Je prends ça pour un oui !**

**-Alors votre réponse ?**

**-Quelle réponse ?**

**-Mais enfin, vous viendrez ?**

**-Cela va de soi amiral ! Je ne voudrais pas recevoir une tape sur la main de votre part chef !**

**-Arrêtez Kaidan !**

**-Mais un bon salaire hein ? Je plaisante !**

**-Tête de mule !**

**-Qui ? Moi ?**


	12. This is a new beginning!

_C'est la fin de cette histoire, j'étais plutôt triste hier quand je l'ai achevée. Mais en même temps, il faut bien s'arrêter un jour, sinon on a tendance à trop en faire et cela gâche rapidement toute une trame. En lisant les comms hier, j'ai compris que je m'étais mal exprimée, je ne comptais séparer Shepard et Alenko, disons qu'à la base j'avais prévu qu'il ne parte pas sur le Normandy. Bref mes lecteurs à domiciles m'ont sorti un truc du genre : « Mais eux, c'est à la vie à la mort ! ». Donc voilà, j'ai essayé de leur donner une bonne fin, sachant que le major est l'un des personnages que j'apprécie le plus. Sur ce Bonne Lecture !_

_O=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=O_

**Chapitre 12 :Epilogue**

« _**Flash spécial Galactic news,**_

_**Dans les petites informations de dernières minutes, nous en avons une plus que croustillante à vous glisser sous la dent. Et pas des moindres, car il s'agit là du commandant Jane Shepard, qui ne sera plus pour longtemps nommée de la sorte. Connu pour ses exploits plus que gigantesque dans sa lutte acharnée contre les moissonneurs, les récolteurs et les sbires de Saren. L'héroïne de la galaxie tout entière va en effet monter en galon, passant de commandant à amiral. On peut sans problème imaginer, que si cette dernière n'avait pas disparu pendant près de deux ans, cela se serait fait bien plus tôt. Alors que beaucoup pensaient que Shepard allait définitivement rendre son tablier. Celle-ci a brisé toutes les paries et fermés tous les clapets en annonçant officiellement son retour aux commandes de son vaisseau, le Normandy SR-2. Petit bijou de technologie, d'après les rumeurs le tout nouvel amiral rassemblerait un équipage à la hauteur de sa réputation. Ainsi devrons-nous l'appeler Amiral Shepard dorénavant, quel drôle de sensation cela fait.**_

_**Voilà, c'était le flash spécial Galactic News, ne nous quittez pas, une courte page de pub !**_ »

_La nouvelle était sortie et elle fusait déjà sur le réseau à toute vitesse, tous les panneaux publicitaires possibles et imaginables, comme toutes chaînes télévisées, journaux, extranet, tous ce l'arrachaient. C'était sans doute là le scoop du moi, si ce n'était de l'année. Shepard, cela lui déplaisait plus que tout autre chose, mais que pouvait-elle y faire, elle avait profité aux maximums des quelques mois d'anonymat qu'elle avait eu devant elle. Mais à présent, le buzz était de nouveau lancé sur sa personne. Elle était déjà passée par là, avec son retour d'entre les morts, sa victoire contre Sovereign, ou encore après sa survie contre l'explosion du catalyseur. Pour beaucoup de vivants, Shepard était devenu à présent une sorte de légende, un héros, une icône pour tout homme et femme. La seule personne qui devait bien la haïr ici-bas, était sans nul doute l'amiral Hackett, bien que celui-ci pouvait être assuré que l'ex-commandant ne piperait mot de leur petit accord, celui-ci la voyait à présent comme une petite effrontée. Mais à présent pourtant aux yeux de tous et de la législation, elle était son égal et ce en tout point. L'ordre avait été rétabli, elle portait de nouveau un galon plus élevé que le major Alenko tout comme autrefois, bien qu'elle n'ait pas vraiment cherché à le surclasser bien au contraire._

_Le retour du célèbre commandant Shepard en avait retourné et surpris plus d'un, immédiatement une multitude de dossiers de candidatures avaient été déposées devant sa porte. Chose vaine, car la trentenaire avait déjà monté son équipage, bien que quelques places demeuraient encore vacantes. Le timonier Joker reprendrait du service, du même que le lieutenant Vega en formation direct pour devenir un N7, tout comme le major Alenko, cela donnait près de trois officiers de l'alliance. Surprise, James était finalement parvenu à rameuter le lieutenant Steve Cortez, en effet celui-ci souhaitait pouvoir continuer à vivre sa passion pour les engins volants sur le terrain même. Dans tout ce petit monde, Shepard se voyait-être la seule femme, mais cela ne la perturbait nullement, elle en avait l'habitude et s'imposer comme chef n'avait jamais été un problème pour elle, bien au contraire. Elle avait tout de même tenté de joindre quelques vieilles connaissances, mais Tali était bien trop occupée sur Rannoch, Liara avait ses responsabilités en tant que courtier de l'ombre. Grunt arpentait déjà le monde avec la compagnie Arallak et secondait directement Wrex, Miranda demeurait avec Oriana sa sœur. Jacob Taylor se voyait rattrapé par ses responsabilités parentales, Samara et Zaeed quant à eux souhaitaient à présent couler des jours en paix et Garrus lui, cherchait par tous les moyens de prouver la véracité de son amour à une certaine quarienne désintéressée._

_Quant à Shepard, non plus le commandant, mais bien à présent l'amiral Shepard, elle était là, à la tête d'un vaisseau, prête à casser des casques et railler les parquets avec ses bottes de plomb. Le lieutenant James Vega, à botter des culs, le major Alenko, à couvrir les arrières de l'amiral par la force de ses pouvoirs biotique et le très cher Jeff Moreau les embarquerait aux quatre coins de la galaxie et ce avec toujours autant de style._

Baie d'amarrage 1-4, c'est le jour du départ, quatre mois que le Normandy est venu accoster en ses lieux et cinq que la menace des moissonneurs a définitivement pris fin. Le vaisseau se tient là, flambant neuf et pimpant comme jamais, tout est en place, tout fonctionne, bref, il ne manque plus qu'une personne et un signal. Elle se tient là, sur le pont, en uniforme officielle de cérémonie de l'alliance, les pompes noires aux pieds, les médailles accrochées au revers gauche de sa veste. Elle se tient droite devant ce qui sera son lieu de résidence pour les mois à venir. Plus loin et derrière une baie vitrée se trouve tout un ensemble d'officiers de l'alliance, des plus petits échelons aux plus hauts gradés, tous aux garde-à-vous, au fur et à mesure chacun se décline et prend le chemin inverse pour disparaître de la vue de Shepard. Jeff Moreau se tient à la rambarde, légèrement incliné en avant en raison de sa maladie des os de verres, il toise son supérieur de tout son long, attendant qu'elle daigne le rejoindre. Mais cette dernière ne semble pas décidée à bouger.

James est lui aussi à ses côtés, négligés comme à son habitude, il demeure impassible, alors qu'à l'intérieur il jubile littéralement, devant cette aventure qui s'apprête à commencer.

**-Filez donc ! **Lance-t-elle enfin**. Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps !**

**-Bien amiral Shepard ! **La-contre James, l'air moqueur, il sait tout à fait qu'elle a une sainte horreur qu'on la nomme de la sorte et il en joue tant que possible.

Cette dernière plisse les yeux avant de lui lancer un regard assassin, l'air de dire « L'heure n'est pas à la rigolade ! ». Le lieutenant hausse alors les épaules, puis il entraine avec lui le timonier du Normandy, tandis que derrière eux se referme la porte du sas. Shepard inspire un grand coup, puis s'approchant, du vide qui se dessine devant elle, elle s'agrippe à son tour à la rambarde et contemple les différents étages. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'a plus l'envie de partir, bien au contraire, ce sentiment la tenaille et si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, elle se jetterait à bord. Mais elle sait qu'elle a besoin de cette bouffée d'air, qui lui est nécessaire, plus que les mots ne peuvent le dire. Ici, ce sont racines, une infime partie représentant la cause pour laquelle elle se bat corps et âme depuis des années, l'impression que des millions de vies reposent sur ses épaules, que des dizaines, de centaines de milliers de personnes comptent sur elle. Et puis, il y a aussi comme qui dirait, un peu de nostalgie tout de même, pour cette brève paix, ce petit passage à la normale qu'elle aura connu pendant quatre mois. Cela aura par contre fini de la convaincre du fait qu'elle était tout sauf faite, pour mener une petite vie sans encombre en tant qu'honnête citoyenne. Et, elle doit dire au revoir à quelqu'un, une partie d'elle, une personne qu'elle a été pendant plus de trois ans, "le commandant Shepard".

Aujourd'hui, c'est un nouvel épisode qui commence, une nouvelle aventure, de nouveaux souvenirs, de nouvelles frayeurs, bastons, poudres d'escampette. Elle embarque pour le Normandy une nouvelle fois, parce qu'elle ne peut faire autrement, elle est faite pour mener et non pour suivre.

Une dernière personne se trouve derrière elle, le major Kaidan Alenko, le plus ancien de ses compatriotes est là. Certes il ne l'a pas toujours suivie, mais en ce jour, il sera du voyage et c'est ce qui importe. Un sourire paisible dessiné sur le visage, il pose machinalement une main sur l'épaule droite de Shepard, prenant le chemin du Normandy, puis il glisse quelques mots.

**-Il va falloir y aller, Shepard !**

Cette dernière soupire, puis acquiesce d'un signe de tête, il la devance et part devant, l'ex-commandant s'apprête à franchir la porte, mais elle se retourne une toute dernière fois et quelqu'un est sur le pont.

**-Javik ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? S'enquit-elle, tout ébaubie.**

**-Shepard, je vous ai dit par le passé, qu'à présent je souhaitais aider ce monde à se reconstruire, être utile dans ce cycle. Et je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de meilleur endroit pour réaliser cette tâche, qu'au sein du Normandy. Alors si la soute près de la salle des machines est disponible et surtout, si vous vous, vous êtes d'accord, j'aimerais sincèrement en être !** S'exclame le dernier des prothéens vivants.

Shepard esquisse alors un léger sourire et lui tend une main.

**-Alors, je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire. Bienvenue à bord Javik !**

Le prothéen accueil cette main tendue et la sert avec respect, avant de passer la porte du vaisseau que Shepard lui indique. Le premier spectre humain lui succède, marchant à pas rapide, elle arrache la veste de son uniforme et passe une main sur son front. L'amiral fait alors irruption dans le cockpit à toute vitesse, puis s'adressant à Joker.

**-Aller ! Lancez cette machine joker, j'en ai assez de cette planète ! **Dit-elle ironiquement, reprenant une de ces bonnes vieilles expressions, même si elle n'en pense pas un seul mot.

Les moteurs SLM en marche, le Normandy quitte la baie d'amarrage, les propulseurs éclatants en flammes bleutées. En une fraction de seconde, le vaisseau se retrouve projeté des milliers de mètres plus loin, la stratosphère en approche. Shepard elle, a déjà le dos tourné, le pas assuré elle se dirige vers la passerelle, prête à indiquer une destination sur la carte galactique. Finalement elle aura déjoué tous les plans et brisé le destin que l'on lui prêtait sa destinée, parce qu'elle aura survécu.

_The end._

_O=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=O_

_Un petit mot pour la fin, j'aurais pris beaucoup de plaisir dans cette courte aventure. C'était là ma première fanfinc de Mass effect et j'espère avoir été à la hauteur. Avant de sortir une broutille inutile, il faut que je prévienne que cette histoire comportera une suite en One-Shot ou quelques chapitres, sur une mission. J'ai aussi prévu une fanfic sur la jeunesse de Shepard et aussi l'une des autres alternatives de la fin, donc je serai bientôt de retour ! J'ai essayé de faire une fin assez classieuse, je ne voyais pas quel équipier de Shepard pourrait se joindre à elle. Avec le passé du commandant en premier lieu, étant donné que le chapitre 1 est déjà commencé. Tous me semblaient trop occupés, et comme j'apprécie beaucoup Javik, j'ai décidé que ce serait lui, si j'avais pu, j'aurais bien aussi glissée Samara mais bon…^^ Il est possible que je rajoute ici quelques annexes, du genre les répliques que j'ai supprimées etc...  
_

_Merci à vous, pour m'avoir lu et bonne continuation !_


End file.
